Você manda, eles fazem
by Narrs
Summary: Todos os personagens de Bleach presos nós já temos... Mas o que fazer com eles? Ou melhor, o que mandá-los fazer? Alguma idéia?
1. Capítulo Um: Todos presos

**...e sem esperar por maiores preparações Ichigo segurou Ishida pela cintura e...**

Ishida: OIOI, PERA LÁ! *se solta das do Ichigo* O que é isso?

_O que é? Ué, é uma cena de se..._

Ishida: *recolocando as roupas* EU SEI O QUE É!

_Pois então por que pergunta? -.-_

Ishida: Porque... porque... Kurosaki pronuncie-se também!

_Ichigo não está aqui._

Ishida: Mas, mas... logo ali em cima está escrito "(...) Ichigo segurou (...)".

_Ó que bonito, um quincy prodígio que consegue ler o texto de que ele mesmo faz parte. _

Ishida: Tem razão, né? Não faz sentido... Vamos pular essa?

_Vamos, claro. _

_Caham.. Ichigo não está aqui._

Ishida: Então quem estava... é... você sabe. *ajeita os óculos*

_Te comendo, sei. Era o mano hollow-do-Ichigo. Ele é parcêro. Ele juntô geral aqui pra nós fazê barulho, é... yow! _

Ishida: Seja lá qual for o tipo de linguagem que você acabou de tentar imitar, foi um insulto. E como assim "juntou geral"? Isso é sério? Eu não vejo ninguém aqui além de mim e do hollow se mas.. céus! o_o'

_Ah, o coitado tinha que fazer alguma coisa, né? Você o deixou na mão, afinal. Em todos os sentidos da oração. _

Ishida: E você, por não estar aqui presente, eu suponho que seja a narradora.

_Presente e operante! A narradora aqui é obra pra todo pau... ...Ou quase isso. _

Hollow: Vocês falam demais. E você, "parcêra", tá me devendo uma cena com o Quincy-kun. *manda um beijo*

Afinal eu não trouxe, inexplicavelmente, toda Soul Society, Las Noches e pessoas com poder de Karakura para um sala enorme a prova de shikai, bankai, kidou, cero, presilhinhas e lá vai cacete a toa não. u_u

Ishida: Esse aí é o hollow do Ichigo mesmo? Tem certeza que não é o Aizen?

_Acredite se quiser, quincy-kun... *gostou e resolveu chama-lo assim também* ...O Aizen também está preso aí. _

Ishida: ..................................... É, er, então cadê esse povo todo?

Hollow: Quincy-kun!

Ishida: *olha*

Hollow: *puxa cortina*

*Todos sentados numa sala ridiculamente gigantesca*

Ishida: Mas não era uma parede?

_Sem perguntas. _

Ishida: Só mais uma?

_Ok, ok.. UMA! ...saco. u_u'_

Ishida: O que você pretende fazer com todas essas pessoas presas aqui?

_Boa pergunta, Quincy-kun. ._.' Deixe-me ver... *pensando*_

Ishida: (eu que não vou ficar aqui e servir de cobaia pra qualquer idéia louca que ela possa ter) *tenta usar o arco* - GINREI KOJAKU? MAS O QUE?

_Chama-se pulseira do sexo. E não era pra você próprio arrebentar, panaca._

Ishida: Eu também estou preso, certo?

_Dã. Mas agora que você comentou... eu não sei o que fazer com essa galera toda. .-._

_Ah é, ah é.. Já ia me esquecendo. Kon, tu é parcêro! Vem pra cá comigo e com o mano_ _hollow. Você pode usar esse gigai aqui que eu achei na rua outro dia. *joga*_

Ichigo: NA RUA? ESSE É O MEU CORPO! VOCÊ O ACHOU NO COMPARTIMENTO SECREDO DO MEU ARMÁRIO, QUE EU FIZ PRA GUARDAR MINHAS PLAY.. MINHAS ENCICLOPÉDIAS DE A A Z!

Kon: HÁ! Otários. Eu, Kon-sama sou parceiro e vocês vão todos sentir a fúria da parceira-nee quando ela puser em prática seu plano maligno. *bate na bunda*

_Na verdade, Kon, eu não sei o que vou fazer com eles._

Kon: QUE? Exploda todos. Faça com que eles matem uns aos outros. Faça com que eles explodam uns aos outros.

Hollow: Manda quem está lendo dizer alguma coisa pra alguém fazer. u_u

_Ninguém._

Kon: Ninguém.

Vários da sala: Ninguém.

Hollow: Se não tiver acaba assim.. e todo mundo viveu feliz pra sempre numa sala enorme e ponto final. Se tiver, mande-a escolher coisas que ela tem vontade de ver alguém ou um grupo fazer. Quero ver ação aqui, tsc. u_u

_Ok então, mano hollow. Se alguém vir isso, diga o que gostaria de ver qualquer ou quaisquer personagens de Bleach fazendo, eles COM CERTEZA farão_.

Todos da sala: *olhar de "aham, já até fiz narradora, senta lá"*

_Afinal, né... Eu tenho como parcêro o hollow que prendeu aqui O AIZEN._

_(.....)_

_Ê, olha só se não é o silêncio da derrota. 8D_

_Pois então,_

_continua...ou não._


	2. Capítulo Dois: Começando por Aizen

**Da outra vez eu saí escrevendo e acabei sem colocar explicação nenhuma e nem mais nada. .-.**

**- Modo de escrita: **

**Acho que já deu pra entender, mas mesmo assim eu vou deixar aqui:**

Nome da personagem: Fala da personagem.

(Pensamento da personagem)

*Ação da personagem*

_Fala da Narradora._

_(Pensamento da Narradora)_

_*Ação da Narradora*_

**- Pode haver palavras de baixo calão e relações de qualquer tipo.**

**- Bleach só pertence a mim na minha cabeça, mas isso não deve ser considerado.**

_-----x-----_

_Arg! Voltei. u_u *solta as malas no chão*_

Hollow: Porra! Você tá um dia atrasada. Não ia ser toda sexta?

_Wah, foi mal... É que tipo, houve um probleminha na volta da viagem. D:_

Hollow: Probleminha?

_Hehe, tipo, eu estava voltando em um carro que estava seguindo o outro porque só este sabia o caminho, aí depois de nós pararmos no posto nós começamos a seguir o carro errado e tal... (fatos reais)_

Hollow: ...

Kon: PARCEIRA-NEEEE! *correndo na direção de Narrs*

_*bate*_

Kon: Até você? ;-; Uhn, er, ok.. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar! Tenho uma coisa pra te contar! *-*

_O que? O que? *-*_

Kon: É que... *-*

Hollow: Alguém leu isso e pediu algo.

Kon: T-T

_Sééééério? Quem? Como ela é? Pegou o endereço dela? Temos que providenciar flores e chocolates!_

Hollow: *ignorou a empolgação* Foi a Milkiee.

_Milkieeee, eu te amo. *o* _

Hollow: Primeiro pede o endereço e agora essa... que pessoa suspeita... Bem, não sei como ela é mas ela me pareceu um pouco com uma maníaca assassina.

_Opa! Maníacas assassinas são mais que bem vindas! \ò.ó/_

Pessoas da sala: .......

Hollow: E aqui está o que ela quer. *entrega um papelzinho*

_*lê* pf.. pf... OKASDPOAKSPOSDKPSDKOA Sousuke... tem razão. :'D_

Aizen: *olha*

_Já começou com o grande Aizen, gostei. _

_Aizen, nossa mais querida e única leitora te deu um trabalho. Venha até aqui, ajoelhe-se na frente de todos e confesse que é uke. Seu nome já diz! Sousuke! PSODKASPDOK *adorou*_

Aizen: (QUE? FFFFFFFFUUUUUU) *levanta sorrindo e segurando um copo de chá*

_*chega perto do mano hollow*__ E de onde vem o chá? _

Hollow: Ele trouxe com ele, já acabou faz tempo, mas ele insiste em ficar com o copo.

_..._

Ulquiorra: *levanta* Aizen-sama!

Aizen: Calma, Ulquiorra... *coloca a mão no rosto de Ulquiorra* ...você não precisa desmentir ninguém agora.

_Ui_

Ulquiorra: *senta*

Aizen: (filha da puta, filha da puta, filha da puta...) *se ajoelha sorrindo*

- Eu confesso que sou uke.

Voz lá de trás: E dá pro Gin!

Aizen: *sorriso menor* - Vou te mostrar quem dá pro Gin...

Voz lá de trás: Você!

Kira: Taichou. i-i

Gin: É tudo mentira Izuru, eu só tenho olhos pra você. ^^

Matsumoto: Gin. i-i

Gin: E pra você. ^^

_Ichimaru é moleque-piranha. D: E Aizen, você já pode se levan... o_o' Alguém viu quando..? _

Aizen: *sentado no seu lugar tomando chá imaginário*

_É, Esse é o grande Aizen. D:_

_Novamente: continua..._

_...ou não. _

_-----x-----_

Ichigo: ACABOU DE NOVO?

_Acabou, ué '-'_

Ichigo: E eu não apareci de novo? Eu sou o protagonista desta merda, eu devia aparecer sempre.

A revolta da moranguinho, oh no! Salvem-se quem puder. u_u'

Byakuya: Seja nobre e espere sua vez, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo: Que "espere sua vez" o que? Eu quero aparecer! Nunca vi protagonista que deixa de aparecer tantas vezes que nem eu. E tu também, tá? Veio me dar bronca só pra aparecer, acha que eu não sei?

_Ih é, pode crer!_

Byakuya: Shire, Senbonzakura.

**AAAA****AAHH!**


	3. Capítulo Três: Terceiro capítulo ?

_AH! AH! TÔ ATRASADA! EU TÔ ATRASA! Já é sexta-feira e eu nem escrevi nada! Mano-hollow! Kon! Por que não me mandaram escrever? _

Kon: Você não disse que não era pra nós te avisarmos porque você já tinha posto o telefone pra despertar? '-'

_Er.. _

3ª Feira: 

_*alarme toca*_

_Aah, logo agora? Quero continuar a ver a iniciativa do Misaki. D: *vendo Junjou Romantica pela 89298573 vez* _

_Ah, amanhã eu escrevo._

4ª Feira: 

_*alarme toca*_

_*dormindo*_

_*alarme*_

_*dormindo*_

_*alarme*_

_*desliga o telefone ainda dormindo*_

5ª Feira: 

_*telefone sem bateria nenhuma*_

_Vocês só me dão atenção quando não devem.. te contar, hein.. u_u_

Hollow: Que seja, que seja... toma. *entrega um papelzinho* É da Milkiee de novo.

_Ah. *-* Ok, vamos ver._

_"eu gosto bas.." *ouve uma voz dizendo as mesmas coisas que as do papel*_

_Ué '-'_

Mayuri: Tomei a liberdade de montar isso aqui. *aponta pra uma tela enorme passando a Milkee fazendo seus pedidos*

_O_O Dá pause! Vão ver tudo! PAUSE! *vídeo para*_

Mayuri: E ele recebe os comandos pela sua voz.

_Mas... quando? E outra, COMO?_

Mayuri: *sorriso literalmente amarelo*

Hollow: Mas o povo ver quem pede as coisas não é perigoso?

Mayuri: Mesmo? Oh, desculpe. Eu não pensei nessa possibilidade.

Hollow: Aham, sei. Você não concorda comigo, parcêra?

_PAUSE! PLAY! PAUSE! PLAY! PAUSE! PLAY! *------*_

Hollow: PARCÊRA!

_Chamou? *-*_

Hollow: Começa logo!

_Ah! Ok! *vira pra tela* Volta pro início. Play!_

"eu gosto bastante dessas fics, mas o pessoal daqui manda poucos reviews, em"

_Pause! Eu também gosto. Elas são boas pra quem gosta de escrever e não tem criatividade, além de nos deixar acabar com as personagens. \o/_

_Quanto aos reviews, reparou, né? Ninguém me ama. ;-; Vou pro Nyah! *faz as malas*_

_Play!_

"E sabe, eu adoro ferrar o Aizen nessas fics"

_Pause!_

Aizen: .............. *bebe chá imaginário*

_Já eu gosto de sacanear o Ishida. *-*_

Ishida: Quem tem que gostar de me sacanear? A narradora, LOGO a narradora... Só porque eu sou quincy. u_u

Hollow: Quiiiincy-kun, eu gosto de você. Isso é o que importa.

Ishida: Só me fodo nessa merda. ;-;

_Ok, ok.. Play!_

"Aizennn (8) é pra você começar a falar "yaoi forever" sempre que der na telha"

_Pause. AOPKAPSODKASPODKOPASDK iaêêê _

Aizen: *suspira* Yaoi forever.

_Ok, ok.. agora vam..._

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Ok, vamos come..._

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Como eu dizi..._

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_AIZEN, DÁ PRA..._

Aizen: Yaoi forever. *sorrindo*

_PLAY!_

"Bem, para o Byakuya somente vou fazer uma pergunta: Você sabe onde a Rukia dormiu enquanto esteve no mundo dos vivos?"

_Pause!_

Byakuya: Não me dei o trabalho de perguntar. Creio que Rukia tenha sido nobre e tenha honrado o clã Kuchiki tendo como estadia um local digno.

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ...

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Inoue: Oh! Não sabia que seu armário era um lugar importante, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Mas, mas... ele não é, não é não, Inoue... i-imagina. *fazendo milhares de sinais*

Inoue: Mas não era lá que a Kuchiki-san ficava?

Ichigo: (fudeu) ;-;'

Rukia: Ni-Nii-sama!

Byakuya: Bankai. *solta espada, que entra no chão* Kurosaki Ichigo, o que essa mulher diz é verdade?

Ichigo: NÃO! Digo, é que... não é bem que... é, é verdade.

Byakuya: Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Ichigo: AAAAAAAH!

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

(...)

- Num canto da sala –

Inoue: *curando o Ichigo* Kurosaki-kun, a culpa é minha, não é?

Ichigo: *morrendo* Não, Inoue, imagina.

_Er, Play._

"Sabe, Gin e Aizen-pseudodeus, explica essa relação de vocês"

_Pause. E então?_

Gin: É uma relação muito boa entre amigos, nós nos damos muito bem sem contar que somos ótimos vilões e trabalhamos muito bem juntos. Uma relação de amigos malvados... não passa muito disso. E você, Aizen, como explica nossa relação?

Aizen: Yaoi forever. u_u

Gin: ...ou isso. *sorrindo*

Kira e Hinamori: (Taichou T-T)

_Hun, tá. Play._

"ou, Ichigo, você já derramou centenas de milhares de litros de sangue e sobreviveu. Nunca entendia como. até que eu tive uma teoria: é tudo catchup. Prova pra mim o contrário"

Pause! Deixa eu! Deixa que eu provo! Shirouzinho, dá isso aqui pra tia, dá. *pega a zanpakutou do Hitsugaya*

Toushirou: É Hitsugaya-taichou.

É, é, é claro é.

Ichigo e Inoue: *voltando do canto*

Ichigo: Thank you, Inoue. Espero não me machucar feio assim de novo tão cedo.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *pula com a espada na direção do Ichigo*_

Ichigo: O QUE?

_HÁÁÁ! *machuca feio o Ichigo de novo tão cedo*_

Ichigo: *sangue escorrendo de vários lugares*

_Viu? É sangue. /o/ Aí Ichigo, acabei de provar que seus trocentros litros de sangue são verdadeiros._

Ichigo: *morrendo* mas, mas.. no anime.. ...é tudo... catchup...

_eeeeeeeeeer, play!_

" E por fim eu quero vestir o Kira de mulher"

_Own. Sempre o achei tão afeminado, não sou a única, pelo visto. *-* O ruim é que como é que eu vou conseguir roupa de mulher aqui agora? '-'_

Gin: Permita-me dizer que eu tenho uns trajes aqui que podem servir, por coincidência eles são do mesmo tamanho do corpo do Izuru.

_Uh, deixa eu ver! *pega das mãos do Gin* Por coincidência , é? Estar escrito "Izuru" na parte de trás de todas é coincidência também?_

Gin: Acredito que sim.

_Aham._

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Kira: ... tai-taichou? *vermelho*

Narrs e Gin: (kawaii .)

_Mas qual devemos fazê-lo usar? Eu gosto dessa. *com uma roupa de enfermeira nas mãos*_

Gin: Eu prefiro essa. *mostra uma roupa de empregada*

_Adorei esse *segurando um vestido igual ao da Alice só que bem mais curto*_

Renji: Ele deve usar algo mais tradicional, como isso. *segurando um kimono rosa claro*

Rukia: Na verdade ele deve usar este. *balançando uma fantasia de chappy*

Hisagi: Ele devia mesmo é algo mais ousado como este. *segurando em uma mão um maio todo de couro aberto na barriga e nas costas e com um rabo de gato atrás e na outra um arco de orelhas de gato e um par de meias 3/4 pretas*

_Ei vocês, quem chamou?_

Renji: Nós queremos ver isso também. u_u

Hisagi: Exato.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Kira: er, er.. *muito vermelho*

_Vai lá, Kira. Veste isso aqui. *entrega pro Kira*_

_Gin, Renji, Rukia e Hisagi: E isso aqui. *joga tudo em cima dele*_

Gin: Você pode se trocar lá no trocador bem alí.

_Trocador? Porra.. essas roupas, trocador.. de onde sai esses troços? Tudo tão conveniente.. eu desisto de tentar entender. Bora lá, Kira. *empurrando pro trocador*_

Kira: Mas, mas.. você vai junto?

_Mas é claro, vou te ajudar a se trocar. 8D_

(...)

_*sai do trocador pulando* Tcha-ram! _

Kira: *sai do trocador com luvas e sapatos brancos, avental, vestido de Alice, um grande laço rosa na cintura, orelhas de coelho, rabo de gato e meias 3/4 pretas*

Todos: o///o

Aizen: Yaoi forever. u///u

_Lindo, né? Não combinou nada, mas ficou uma gracinha. *-* Olha só, Gin, a nossa criança. _

Gin: Nossa? Não me lembro dele ter sido seu fiel tenente.

_Não me lembro de ter perguntado. u_u Aqui ele é minha criança também. Não reclama e eu te dou cópias das fotos que eu tirei lá dentro._

Gin: De acordo. E você, Izuru, venha até aqui pra eu te ver melhor.

Kira: Ha-hai, taichou.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_*-*_

Gin: Os pedidos já acabaram, não está na hora de terminar?

_Mas, mas.. ok. ;-;_

_Então... até.. ou não. T-T/_

--- x ---

Aquilo do alarme do telefone é verdade. .-. Menos a parte de eu ter avisado ao Kon e ao Hollow e, ok você já sabe disso.

E acabou que eu não consegui postar ontem. Mas hoje aqui está. o/


	4. Capítulo Quatro: oi hehe

_Quin~cy-kun, já arrumou os pedidos?_

Ishida: Já. u_u

_Já o que?_

Ishida: Já arrumei. u_u

_Mano Hollow!_

Ishida: Já, mestra. -.- *volta pro seu lugar*

_8D Ok, vamos lá... Play!_

Louis McDowell: "Olá! Adorei a idéia. Meus pensamentos maliciosos já estão transbordando aqui"

Pessoas da sala: ........

"Ah, por favor, faça com que Ulquiorra confesse seu amor pela Orihime de uma vez porque no mangá ele não teve coragem. E se puder faça a Orihime ver que Ichigo ama a Rukia. Em outras palavras (mais diretas) UlquiHime em cena."

Mag Prince: "Ichi-nii-san, peça a Rukia em casamento. Mas faça isso do modo tradicional, pedindo a mão dela ao Byakuya-bo!"

_Pause! Antes de começar deixa eu explicar... Juntei o pedido de Louis com o da Mag em uma coisa só, pois um pode complementar o outro._

Ishida: Você juntou?

_Quieto. O que você faz aqui vem em crédito pra mim. u_u E se reclamar vou mandar o mano-hollow-do-Ichigo te ensinar a ser obediente._

Hollow: É só pedir. Vou fazer você me chamar sensei e tudo, Quincy-kun. ;*

Ishida: *calafrio*

_Tá, tá... Vamos lá Ichigo._

Ichigo: Você vai comigo? *-*

_Não mesmo. Quando eu digo "vamos" é "vai e boa sorte"._

Ichigo: Mas, mas.. com o Kira... ;-;

_Vai logo! *empurra*_

Ichigo: *Cai na frente do Byakyua* - eer, yo Byakuya. ^^'''

Byakuya: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo: Eu queria, er, te pedir a mão da Rukia em, 'cê sabe, casamento, é.

Byakuya: Não.

Ichigo: Que?

Byakuya: Eu disse que não lhe dou permissão para casar-se com Rukia.

Ichigo: Mas, mas..

Byakuya: *pega a zanpakutou* - Chire...

Ichigo: NARRADORA O

_Inoue!_

Inoue: Santen Kesshun!

Ichigo: Thank you de novo, Inoue... Já é a segunda vez que você me salva. I-Inoue? Por que você está chorando?

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun, você gosta mesmo da Kukichi-san?

Ichigo: Bem, eu..

Inoue: Eu sabia! *sai correndo*

Ichigo: Inoue? INOUE, O ESCUDO!

Byakuya: ...Senbonzakura.

Ichigo: DE NOVO?

*Enquanto todos vêem Ichigo sendo morto por pétalas, num outro canto da sala*

Inoue: *chorando* E eu que queria me apaixonar cinco vezes pela mesma pessoa. Pra que? Pra me foder cinco vezes?

Ulquiorra: Mulher.

Inoue: *vira* - Ulquiorra-san?

Ulquiorra: Não chore por aquele lixo. Não adiantará nada.

Inoue: *chorando mais ainda*

Ulquiorra: ..... (???) *se abaixa do lado da Orihime, tira algo do bolso* - Pegue.

Inoue: Chocolate? (em formato de coração? ._.')

Ulquiorra: Coma ou eu vou ter que enfiar goela abaixo.

Inoue: Okay! o_o *morde* (...RUIM) *engasga*

Ulquiorra: Algum problema?

Inoue: *pega ar* - Nenhum, mas... por curiosidade, onde você comprou isso, digo, esse chocolate?

Ulquiorra: Eu o fiz.

Inoue: o.o Por que?

Ulquiorra: Porque eu gosto de você.

Inoue: ô.ô

Ulquiorra: *vira o rosto*

Inoue: *abraça o Ulquiorra* - Muito obrigada, Ulquiorra-san. ^^

Ulquiorra: ...

Ulquiorra e Inoue: *Levantam*

Inoue: *morde mais um pedaço do chocolate* ( T-T ) ^^

Ulquiorra e Inoue: *vão se sentar*

_Yooosh! Ichigo já pediu Rukia em casamento pro Byakuya e pelo visto a cena UlquiHime também já foi. *olha o Ulquiorra com a mesma cara de tacho de sempre mas com a Orihime sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro*_

_Vamos então para os outros pedidos. Começando pelos da Mag. \o/_

Renji: E quanto aquilo? *aponta pro Ichigo desmaiado no chão*

_O Mayuri conserta. _

Mayuri: Posso até aproveitar e deixá-lo mais...

_SÓ conserta. _

Mayuri: tsc, assim eu não quero, não tem graça.

_Ok deixa ele lá, Play!_

Mag Prince: "Sousuke, Gin, Kaname, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow Neko-chan e tio Nnoitra dançando Y.M.C.A, caracterizados. (Neko-chan canta!)

_Pause... ook, ok. _

_Façamos assim: _

_Policial: Aizen._  
_Índio: Nnoitra._  
_Soldado: Tousen._  
_Cowboy: Ulquiorra._  
_Motoqueiro: Grimmjow._  
_Encanador/Carpinteiro: Gin._

Grimmjow: huh? Eu além de me vestir ainda tenho que cantar? MAS NEM FODENDO. Ò.Ó9

Aizen: Grimmjow, seja obediente e faça o que te impuseram. Vamos nos trocar.

Grimmjow: *chuta pedrinha e vai resmungando*

(...)

_Todos prontos? *vê o Ulquiorra de cowboy* pf.. pff.. *tampa a boca com uma das mãos e com a outra faz sinal pra começarem*_

Grimmjow: *suspira*  
Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Todo o grupo: It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\

Gimmjow: They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

Todo o grupo: It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\

Grimmjow: Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

Todo o grupo: It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a. \o/ (o) (o_ /o\

Gimmjow: They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can... QUER SABER? YOU NUM CAN PORRA NENHUMA, CANSEI! *joga a boina no chão, volta pro seu lugar, senta e cruza os braços* - play! ù_ú*

_Ô gatinho, só quem pode dizer "play" sou eu, tá? ò.ó9 Play._

Mag: "Byakuya e Yoruichi-senpai em competição de shunpo. Quero ver se ele recupera de vez a maldita fita"

_Pause._

Yoruichi: Mas agora não tem mais fita.

_D: Calma, deixa eu pensar. Ok. *tira uma fita amarela de Nossa Senhora do Bonfim do pulso e entrega pro Byakuya* Depois devolvam minha fitinha, hein. -.-_

Byakuya: *junta as duas partes de cabelo que ficam de cada lado daquele prendedor e amarra* - Pronto.

Yoruichi: *shunpo, pega a fita* - Prefiro seu cabelo como sempre, Byakuya-bo!

Byakuya: Devolva, Yoruichi Shihouin. *shunpo*

Yoruichi: Pega. *shunpo*

Byakuya: Você ainda pensa que seu shunpo é o mais veloz? *shunpo*

Yoruichi: Tenho certeza. *shunpo*

Byakuya: Não devia. *shunpo*

Yoruichi: Byakuya é um perdedor! *bate na bunda; shunpo*

Todos os outros: *olhando os dois cada hora aparecendo num canto na sala*

_Ok, isso não temina tão cedo. Enquanto eles brigam pela minha fitinha vamos para o próximo. Play!_

Mag: "Ah, só pra ele ficar sabendo: GIN, SOU SUA FÃ!"

Gin: Agradeço o seu apreço. *sorrindo*

_Quando dizem que tem gosto pra tudo é verdade._

Gin: Disse alguma coisa?

_Disse play, é, play!_

Milkiee: "o Aizen disse Yaoi Forever em horas incovenientes"

Aizen: Falando nisso...

_Pause! O que?_

Aizen: Era pra eu continuar falando isso?

_Pô, nem sei. Mas agora que já passou um monte de coisas deixa... Se for pra continuar, na próxima a Milkiee avisa. /o/ Play!_

Milkiee: "quero que Kira continue com sua roupa indecente, so que abraçado junto com o Gin"

_Pause._

Kira: Que? ó///ò

_Ah, tadinha da loira arrependida... Tu gosta que nós sabe. u_u_

Gin: Izuru-cha~n *abre os braços*

Kira: *vai até o Gin e o abraça*

_Agora fiquem assim até segunda ordem._

Kira: Ta-taichou, o que é isso?

Gin: É só a minha espada, não precisa se preocupar. *cresce o sorriso*

_...... Ooook. Play!_

Milkiee: "Aizen, voce é muito falso. ja pensou em liberar essa frustraçao que voce guarda toda a vida? vai, faz isso"

_Pause. E alí, Aizen, vai deixar?_

Aizen: (FALSO? EU? VOU TER MOSTRAR MEU FALSO QUE NÃO É FALSO, DIGA-SE DE PASSAGEM) - Eu não penso assim. *bebe chá imaginário*

_E agora como vamos fazer pra saber se ele está sendo falso ou não? D:_

Aizen: Ai! Kurotsuchi-taichou! *passa a mão onde Mayuri acabou de dar uma injeção*

Mayuri: *dá um tapa no rosto do Aizen*

Aizen: VAI BATER NA MÃE, TEU FILHO DUMA PUTA! CAI NA MÃO!

Maioria da sala: O_O

_Veritaserum?  
_

Kon: Dorgas?

Mayuri: Agora já podem tirar suas conclusões.

Aizen: Vão tirar conclusões da pulta que pariu todos vocês. E chá é uma merda! *joga o copo no chão e vai sentar*

Todos da sala: O___O'

_Eeer, ok, depois de ver que o Aizen é quase a Dercy por dentro, que tal passarmos para o próximo? Isso, vamos. Play!  
_

Santiego-chan: "Hitsugaya assumindo que não é tão imune aos peitos da Matsumoto quanto a gente acha, e que eles tem algo"

_Pause!_

Rangiku: Taichou! Isso é verdade?

Toushirou: Óbvio que não. u//u

Rangiku: Vem, Taichou.. Eu deixo você brincar um pouco com eles.

Toushirou: Como se eu fosse aceitar isso, Matsumoto. u//u

Rangiku: Aqui Taichou, pega. *segura uma das mãos do Toushirou e coloca no meio dos peitos*

Toushirou: Matsumoto! *puxa a mão de volta*

Rangiku: Mas você gostou, né?

Toushirou: Pare de dizer coisas comprometedoras, por favor.

Rangiku: Ha! Sabia! No dia que você dormiu em cima de mim e disse que foi porque eu dormi no seu lugar você queria mesmo era usar meus peitos como travesseiro! Podia ter pesso, Taichou. Aí eu deixaria sempre.

Toushirou: QUIETA!

Rangiku: Taichou henta-ai! (8)

Toushirou: MATSUMOTOOO!

Rangiku: ^^

Toushirou: ù///ú

_Esses dois... Vai, play!_

Santiego-chan: "Hollow do Ichi dando em cima da Kia e o Ichi puto."

_Pause._

Hollow: Até que enfim eu. Cadê ela? Achei. *vai até Rukia; olha de cima a baixo* - Não é grande coisa mas até que serve pra algo.

Rukia: Que? *chuta a perna do mano hollow*

Hollow: Gosta de bater, é? Aumentou meu conceito.

Ichigo: Oe, pode parando com a palhaçada.

_Tá vivo? _

Ichigo: Obrigado por ter dado conta da minha ausência, muito atenciosa. Enquanto vocês estavam aqui fazendo seus pedidos eu estava sofrento pra me recuperar.

_Falando nisso, como você se recuperou tão rápido? _

- flashback -

Hanatarou: Ichigo-san, tá tudo bem?

Ichigo: O que você acha? *no chão, quase morrendo*

Hanatarou: Tem razão, né? Pergunta boba. hehe *da um soquinho na própria cabeça*

Ichigo: Hanatarou, tem como me ajudar?

Hanatarou: Bem, como me trouxeram pra cá do nada eu não trouxe os meus remédios, mas tem um outro jeito... só que dói um pouco mais.

Ichigo: Não importa, vai em frente.

Hanatarou: Certo.

Ichigo: Mas o que a sua zanpaku... AAAI!

Hanatarou: É que a hisagomaru, minha zanpakutou, cura os alvos que atinge.

Ichigo: E você vai fazer isso em cada um dos cortes que as milhares de pétalas fizeram?

Hanatarou: É o único jeito, Ichigo-san..

- fim -

Ichigo: E agora estou aqui.

_pf... pf.. caham, quero dizer.. entendo. Que bom que está melhor. Tudo bem quando termina bem._

Ichigo: Claro, não foi em você.

Hollow: Sem querer atrapalhar aí o dialogo.. Mas só falta eu comer a menor aqui.

Rukia: *vermelha, descabelada*

Ichigo: o_o ME DÁ!

Hollow: Vem pegar. *passa a mão no rosto da Rukia*

Ichigo: EU TE MATO!

Hollow: Vai atacar com o que? Com seu hollow interior? Ah é, desculpa, sou eu. A sua maior fonte de força.*põe a Rukia nos ombros e corre*

Ichigo: *correndo atrás* - DEVOLVE MINHA RUKIA, EU QUERO O QUE É MEU!

_Mais dois pra ficar correndo por aí. -.- Vamos enfim para o último pedido desse capítulo que já deve estar maior que todos os outros juntos. Play.  
_

Santiego-chan:_ "_Uma cena UlquiGrim"

_yay!_ *-*_ Vamos, vamos._. _Gatinho, batman... Mas não deixou nenhum conxtexto, né? Como eu vou fazer...? _

Kon: Acho que emo ali sabe.

*_vira e vê o Ulquiorra indo em direção ao Grimmjow*_

Grimmjow: Ulquiorra, nem pensa que eu vou.._. _

Ulquiorra: *senta no colo do Grimmjow, envolve os ombros dele com os braços e o beija*

Grimmjow: O_O

_O_O_

O resto: O_O

Ulquiorra: *para o beijo* - Já é o suficiente?

_Né não. *¬*_

Ulquiorra: *coloca uma perna de cada lado da cadeira do Grimmjow e reinicia o beijo*

Grimmjow: Ulqui...

Ulquiorra: *tampa a boca do Grimmjow com a mão* - Quieto, sexta.*desce para o pescoço do Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *tira a mão do Ulquiorra e tampa a boca com a própria mão pra não deixar sair nenhum som*

Ulquiorra: *vai descendo pela parte nua do corpo de Grimmjow que fica exposta pela parte de cima do uniforme; para*

Grimmjow: Parou? D:

_Parou? D:_

Ulquiorra: Acho que já é suficiente. *se levanta e vai sentar do lado da Orihime*

_;-; Então acabou, né?  
Ah é, e vocês cinco aí correndo, shunpando(?) e sendo carregados.. podem parar e devolve minha fitinha, Yoruichi._

Yoruichi: Não foi dessa vez, Byakuya-bo! *entrega a fita*

_*coloca de novo*_

_Até a próxima galerinha. o/ -n_

--x--

_Veritaserum - Poção da verdade mais forte em Harry Potter. Como disse o Snape: "três gostas e até você-sabe-quem diria seus segredos mais profundos"._

Hollow: Sessão esclarecimento, isso?

_Claro. Vai que eles não sabem disso. _

Hollow: Se bem que nem todos devem saber quase tudo quanto é feitiço e poção de Harry Potter, tsc, esses ignorantes.

_Tá me sacaneando, mano hollow? Te deixo sem Quincy-kun. u_u_

Ishida: Já estou sendo usado como objeto de chantagem?

Hollow: Já que é sessão de esclarecimento, deixa eu dizer também. Quincy-kun, aquela hora lá com a baixinha era tudo mentirinha tá? Meu coração é seu.

Ishida: Você não tem coração, você é um hollow.

Hollow: Quiiincy-kun, assim você me deixa triste.

Kon: Quero aparecer também! Só apareci uma ou duas vezes e dizendo umas falas muito pequenas. Sacanagem.

Hollow: Falando nisso, eu também quase não apareci. Eu só servia enquanto você não tinha aquela coisa de passar os pedidos?

_Nada, mano hollow.. Você é super importante. _

Kon: E eu? *-*

_Você é inútil._

Kon: ;-;

_Já você, mano-hollow-do-Ichigo, você serve pra eu não morrer. ;-;_

Hollow: Então se eu for embora você fica na mão deles e pode ser morta... Não foi você quem os trouxe, afinal. 8D

_Pois zé, sem você eu corro risco. Mas olha que legal. Eles não me tocam porque você está aqui, se você vai eu posso morrer, mas em conpensação eu posso te matar. Irônico, não? _

_Enfim, que seja.. que seja.. Você me distraiu. O que eu ia dizer mesmo? Ah é.. é sobre a fitinha.. eu realmente a tenho. *o* Eu só escrevi "amarelo" porque eu esqueci como se diz.. mas ela é cor de marca texto, sabe? Ela veio enrolando uma camisa de Nana que eu comprei num lugar conhecido como "feira dos paraíbas" não esperava achar isso num lugar como aquele, mas ok..._

_E outra... eu juro que eu tentei fazer bonitinho o negócio da Matsumoto com o Toushirou.. mas eu não tinha nem pensado neles como um casal antes... eu acho que o Toushirou faz um par lindo com a Yachiru...*-*_

_Era só isso.. ^^ Ah, e esse capítulo imenso vai em homenagem a Milkiee porque ela está aqui desde o primeiro capítulo e porque ela foi com a fanfic pro Nyah \o/_

_Ps: já reparou que eu marquei toda sexta mas nunca postei nela...? Vai sempre no fim de semana. Mas acho que não vai dar mais toda semana porque minhas aulas voltam segunda. Pode demorar mais mas eu sempre postarei. *-*_

_:*  
_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_Hey! o/ *chega seguida por mano hollow e Ishida carregando minha mochila* Tranca a porta aê, mano hollow! *joga a chave* Mas vê se não engole dessa vez..._

Ishida: Por que eu tenho que ir te buscar junto com ele e ASSIM? *com o vestido de empregada que Kira acabou não usando* Vocês sabiam que como ele invisível, na ida eu fico andando assim pela rua sozinho?

_Deixa de ser reclamão, Quincy-kun... E você tem que ir porque a gente te aaaama! *faz um coraçãozinho de mãos com o mano hollow* E porque você carrega minha mochila._

Ishida: Tsc. *vai trocar de roupa*_  
_

_Yo, gente! Vamos começar! \o/_

_Ah... Antes. Aizen, eu estava olhando os rascunhos dos pedidos que o mano hollow fez [quer servir pra alguma coisa] e estava vendo... A Milkiee disse que você já pode parar com o "yaoi forever". Poréém, três pessoas te mandaram continuar. Então.. o "yaoi forever" continua até segunda ordem._

Aizen: tsc. *bebe chá imaginário no copo colado com durex*

Kon: Ué , ele tá assim de novo?

Aizen: Foi apenas um momento de descontrole.

_O Mayuri disse que o efeito só durava algumas horas. Enfim, enfim... comecemos! \o/ Play!_

Mag: Mayuri, qual é a da maquiagem?

_Pause._

Mayuri: Maquiagem? Não... você se enganou, humana. Isto não é maquiagem. É uma espécie de protetor facial. Me deixa imune a venenos, me permite identificar com melhor precisão e melhor rapidez os cheiros, me deixa mais inteligente, aumenta minha resistência, muda as propriedades dos ataques que me acertam deixando-os mais fracos, me dá visão de raio X, me...

_Oook, te ajuda pra caramba, entendemos. Play!_

Mag: Rangiku, isso tudo é de verdade? Cuidado pra não acabar matando o pobre Toushiro ai.

_Pause._

Matsumoto: Tuudo de verdade! Olha só. *balançando os peitos* Acha que silicone me permitiria todo esse movimento? E quanto ao Taichou... ele já se acostumou faz tempo. Já sabe até como fazer pra não correr nem risco. ^^

Toushirou: Matsumoto!

_Tá... play._

Mag: Aliás, Capitão Calças-curtas, quem te deu a permissão para roubar o apelido do supremamenre MOE Shiro-chan? (Ukitake, aishiteru *-*)

_Pause. Ahh, deixa eu aproveitar que falaram dele pra ir dar um abraço no tio Uki-cha~n! *-* *corre e pula no colo dele* [sem maldade, por favor]_

Toushirou: Posso?

_*comendo chocolate que o tio Ukitake deu* ah claro, pode._

Toushirou: Eu não pedi pra ter esse apelido. Nem me agrada tê-lo, na verdade. Me deixa menor. u_u E eu não roubei nada de ninguém. O próprio capitão Ukitake vive me dando doces só porque ambos temos nomes terminados em "shirou".

_Ela tem razão. Você não merece ter o mesmo apelido do tio Ukitake... Você é chato e frio... ele é fofinho e legal. Merece o troféu "gente boa", ele... Você nunca vai ver um personagem mais gente boa que ele._

Toushirou: Que seja. u_u

_Bobão. u_u Play._

Mag: Bya-chan, você nunca pensou na Rukia como uma...substituta pra Hisana? Caso nunca tenha reparado, elas são muito iguais.

Byakuya: Nunca. Eu já havia notado essa semelhança faz tempo. Só que mais forte que a semelhança exterior é a semelhança interior. E Rukia é completamente diferente de Hisana nesse aspecto. Por isso nunca a vi como algo mais que uma irmã.

Aizen: Yaoi Forever.

_Falando em "yaoi forever", a Mag bem foi uma das pessoas que te mandou continuar. _

Aizen: *anota na lista "levar para Las Noches e torturar até a morte"*

_Play. ._._

Milkiee: quero que o Byakuya fique com uma cara fofa por todo este cap... tambem quero uma cena yaoi Ichigo x Byakuya x Renji

_Pause._

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ichigo e Renji: QUE?

Byakuya: :3

Todos: *medo*

Ichigo: Pô.. De novo? Por que eu sempre tenho que estar no meio das coisas ruins?

_Você sempre está envolvido... Estar no meio é escolha sua. u_u_

Kon: Moranguinho é protagonista, lembra? Tem que aparecer.

Renji: (com o Taichou, yaay *-*) tsc

_Byakuya, sem frescura.. ok? Quero ver ação vinda de você também. u_u_

Byakuya: Vou apenas participar. Isso é o que a pessoa que fez o pedido quer. :3

_Ela me disse que quer que você participe de forma ativa. E sabe... aqui, não fazer o que as fangirls pedem é contra as regras._

Byakuya: *arregala os olhos; levanta e vai na direção do Renji*

Renji: Ta-taichou!

Byakuya: *arrasta o Renji pela roupa até onde o Ichigo está*

Ichigo: Byakuya! o_o'

Byakuya: Devemos respeitar as regras SEMPRE! :3

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Byakuya: *encosta o Ichigo na parede e vira pro Renji* Beije-o. :3

Renji: Mas...

Byakuya: RENJI! :3

Renji: Ok! (;-;) *coloca uma das mãos no ombros do Ichigo e a outra no rosto e o beija*

Byakuya: *abraça o Renji por trás; beijando e mordiscando o pescoço dele*

Renji: (*--------*)

Byakuya: *vira o Renji pra si e o beija; empurra o mesmo pra que este pressione o Ichigo contra a parede*

Renji: *morde o lábio do Byakuya enquanto mexe no seu cabelo*

Byakuya: *passando a mão pelo rosto do Ichigo procurando sua boca; acha; coloca dois dedos dentro dela*

Ichigo: O_O

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_PERAÊ, BYAKUYA!_

Byakuya: *vira* O que? :3

_Não precisa ir mais longe que isso. ^^'_

Byakuya: Que seja. :3 *tira os dedos da boca do Ichigo, os seca na roupa do mesmo e volta pro lugar*

Kon: *sussurrando* Esse negócio de "fora das regras" funciona mesmo, em, parcêra.

_Né? Devia ter pensando nisso antes... Vamos continuar. Play!_

Milkiee: quero que a Inoue cozinhe para todos, e todos sao obrigados a comer.

_Pause._

Inoue: Ótimo! Já estava esquecida aqui. Deixa eu pensar o que eu vou fazer... *pensando*

-5 minutos depois-

Inoue: ham... *pensando*

-20 minutos depois-

Inoue: *pensando* huum... AH! AH! JACARÉ! ULQUIORRA-SAN, KUROSAKI-KUN, SOCOOORRO! Ah! Por que eu estava pensando mesmo? '-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ silêncio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_*respira fundo* Ok, coração... você tem que cozinhar pra eles e eles tem que comer, é isso._

Inoue: Ah é. ^^' *dá um soco de leve na própria cabeça*

Ulquiorra: ( :) )

_E então? Já escolheu o que vai fazer?_

Inoue: Já sim! Vou precisar de massa pronta, bacalhau, frutas secas, lombinho, requeijão e geléia de morango.

_............... tá. Kon, vai lá na dispença e pega essas coisas. [Sim, temos uma. Nossos queridos Shinigamis e Cia não podem morrer... Não de fome]_

-Uma hora e pouco depois-

Inoue: Tcharaaam! Panquecas de bacalhau e lombinho cobertas pelo molho Inoue!

Kon: Só o nome já dá medo.

_Fui só eu ou mais alguém se ligou que o molho é o resto dos ingredientes, ou seja, uma mistura de geléia, requeijão e frutinhas? '-'_

Matsumoto: Huum, Inoue-chan.. Parece estar uma delícia! *-*

Inoue: Mesmo? Então vamos comer. \*-*/

_Boa sorte, galera._

Ishida: Onde você vai?

_Vou ver os rascunho do mano hollow pra saber como são mais ou menos os próximos pedidos._

Ishida: Você não vai comer?

_Eu? AOPSKOPASKDFPOAKSDFPOAKDFOPK Não._

Hollow: Por que não?

_Que isso, mano Hollow? Tá contra mim? _

Hollow: Não tô contra você, só tô do lado do meu Quincy-kun_. _:3_  
_

_Dá na mesma, seu porra._

Ishida: E eu não sou seu.

Hollow: E outra. Eu também vou ter que comer... Por que você não pode?

_Porque eu sou a narradora.. a autora! Não sou personagem de Bleach. _

Ishida: Ela disse "e TODOS são obrigados a comer"

_Mas..._

Byakuya: Ela disse TODOS. Não vai seguir as regras? :3

_(Não foi uma boa idéia, afinal ;-;)_

Inoue:yaaay! Até a narradora vai comer! *-* *entrega um prato*

_*pega* ^^' *corta um pedaço e coloca na boca* ( X| ) Hum... bom! Ih, alí ó! O Ishida tá pedindo mais molho Inoue! _

Inoue: Pera aí, Ishida-kun! Estou indo! *correndo com uma jarra de molho Inoue na mão*_  
_

_*aproveita a deixa e cospe*_

_Vocês, Quincy-kun e mano Hollow... me pagam. Argh! Play!_

Kika de Apus: Hinamori queimando TODAS as coisas que pertenciam ao Aizen quando ele era capitão

_Pause._

Hinamori: Que? D:

_Você ouviu, filha. Queimar tudo do Aizen, queimar tudo. u_u_

Hinamori: Mas eu não quero fazer isso.

_E...?_

Hinamori: ;-;

_Pensa rápido. *joga caixinha de fósforos*_

Hinamori: *agarra* há!

_*joga galão de gasolina*_

Hinamori: *galãozada(?) na cara*

_há!_

Hinamori: Desculpe, Aizen taichou... *jogando gasolina nas coisas do Aizen*

Aizen: Não me importo.

Hinamori: (ah é?) *sai queimando tudo* ò.ó

Aizen: Eu disse que não me importava.

Hinamori: Aizen taichou.. ;-;

_E ainda tem gente que gosta dessa legume. u_u_

Hinamori: Legume? O Aizen Taichou gostava de legume. ;---;

_Puts, cara... play._

Kika de Apus: Ishida e Ichigo assumindo seu amor yaoi pelo outro e se amassando

_Pause._

Ishida: Hah? Não! Não quero. u_u

'Ichigo: *abraça o Ishida por trás*

Ishida: Kurosaki! Você está de acordo com isso?

'Ichigo: *assente*

_Viu? Você devia ser bom menino que nem ele.. Né, moranguinho?_

'Ichigo: *assente*

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_(alguma coisa estranha...) Mas antes do amasso, vocês tem que assumir o amor yaoi._

'Ichigo: *nega com a cabeça*

_(muito estranha...) Esse é o pedido.. Depois de eu comer aquela merda todo mundo vai seguir as malditas regras._

'Ichigo: *nega com a cabeça* ó.ò

_Assume!_

'Ichigo: *nega com a cabeça* òo

_ASSUME!_

'Ichigo: *nega fortemente com a cabeça* Ò_Ó *pinga uma gota de tinta laranja no chão*

_*passa a mão no cabelo do 'Ichigo'* AHÁÁÁ! TINTA, NÉ, MANO HOLLOW! SAFADO!_

Hollow: Porra! Custava?

_Claro! Ainda não está na sua vez! Regras são regras! E o pedido era Ishida e ICHIGO! Falando nisso... cadê ele?_

Ichigo: *amarrado dentro do trocador*

Hollow: *aponta pro trocador* u_ú

_Ham! *indo até lá* o.ó_

(...)

_Pronto. *solta a última corda do Ichigo*_

Ichigo: Não pensei que faria isso mas... obrigado. ^^

_Tá, tá... vamos *empurrando até o Ishida* Aqui. *pega a mão do Ishida e junta na do Ichigo*_

Ichigo: Que? Ishida... Não vai reclamar? ._.

Ishida: Não adianta. *chuta pedrinha*

Ichigo: *suspira*

_*levanta plaquinha*_

Ichigo: *lendo o que está em laranja na placa* Eu, Kurosaki Ichigo...

Ishida: *lendo o que está em azul* E eu, Ishida Uryuu...

Ichigo e Ishida: Confesso meu amor yaoi pelo...

Ishida: meu moranguinho.

Ichigo: minha.... maria mole?

Ishida: Eu sou a maria mole?

_Você é a maria mole._

Ishida: Por que diabos eu sou a maria mole?

_Foi a primeira coisa branca que me veio a cabeça. Desculpa, eu sei que é ruim... mas é difícil, sabe... *aumentando a voz* ...achar coisas completamente brancas que prestam!_

Hollow: *vira de costas*

_Pronto, Ichigo... Já pode agarrar o Quincy-kun! *implicando com o mano hollow*_

Hollow: *vira de volta* ò_ó

_ò_ó_

Hollow: hunf! *vira o rosto pra um lado*

_Hum! *vira pro outro lado*_

Ichigo: eer...

Hollow e Narrs: ANDA!

Ichigo: TÁ! ;-; *coloca as mãos nos ombros do Ishida e o beija*

Ishida: *abraça o Ichigo pelo pescoço*

Ichigo: *coloca a parte esquerda do cabelo do Ishida atrás da orelha, lambe o lóbulo da mesma e morde*

Ishida: *vira um pouco mais o rosto deixando os óculos escorregarem até o seu nariz e solta um gemido de leve* [orelha= ponto fraco]

Ichigo: Ishi... ô///ô

Ishida: *olhou para o Ichigo diretamente nos olhos e violentamente vermelho* [devido a mordida]

Narrs e Hollow: Ô////Ô

Ichigo: *foi atiçado; deita o Ishida no chão e abre sua camisa*

Ishida: Kurosaki!

Ichigo: *deita por cima do Ishida e tira seus óculos; lambe do pescoço ao queixo dele*

Ishida: Kurosaki, não..!

Ichigo: * vai pra orelha de novo*

Ishida: *tampa a própria boca com as duas mãos; ficando muito vermelho de novo*

Aizen: Ya... yaoi forever. -///-'

_T-TÁ BOM! *segurando um lenço no nariz; vai até o Ichigo e o chuta* SAI! *estende a mão pro Ishida*_

Ishida: *pega a mão de Narrs e senta* Obrigado. ^^ *cabelo bagunçado e com um lado pra trás da orelha, sem óculos, com a blusa aberta e ainda um pouco vermelho*

_Disponha. Vai se trocar agora._

Ishida: Mas e meus...

_AGORA! u///u_

Ishida: Ok! *levanta e vai batendo em tudo/todos procurando um lugar pra se ajeitar* [sem óculos]

_Play!_

Kika de Apus: Yoruichi dando um beijo de língua na soi Fon

_Pause._

Yoruichi: Soi Fon, vem. ;D *bate no próprio colo*

Soi Fon: Ok, Yoruichi-sama! *vai até a Yoruichi e senta no colo dela*

Yoruichi: *envolve a cintura dela e a beija*

_Aí ó... O negócio é a Yoruichi. Ela faz o pedido e nem reclama._

(...)

_Caham... tá bom, né?_

Yoruichi: *se separa* E então, Soi Fon.. gostou?

Soi Fon: Claro! Afinal foi com a Yoruichi-sama!

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Ué.. "yaoi forever"? No caso não seria "yuri forever"?_

Aizen: Me mandaram dizer "yaoi forever"... Se quiser diga "yuri forever" você.

_Tá. Yuri forever._

Yoruichi: *ainda com a Soi Fon no colo* ;) Aqui, vocês já podem continuar.

_Ah tá. Play!_

Kika de Apus: TODOS OS HOMENS, KON, CHIZURO E TATSUKI: vejam as imagens da Matsumoto consolando a Inoue NUA, por cima dela e ainda sussurrando no ouvido (não me lembro que episódio foi esse)

_Pause. Ok..._

Kon: Hey! Por que eu fiquei fora da classificação "homens"?

_Porque na verdade você é uma bolinha verde. D:_

Kon: Ah é... D: Mas eu sou uma bolinha verde foda, pode dizer. 8D

_É, é... é sim. Agora vai lá e coloca o episódio e na parte certa. _

Kon: Tsc. Agora eu que tenho que fazer tudo. u_u *colocando o episódio* Pronto.

*passando o episódio* [também não me lembro o número]

Hisagi, Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shunsui e mais um monte: Whoa!

Maior parte dos homens: *babando*

Yumichika e Szayel: Grande coisa... eu sou mais bonito. u_u

Narrs e Aizen: Yuri forever. o.o

Chizuru: TÃO, TÃÃÃO GRAAANDES. *O* *corre em direção à tela*

Tatsuki: *faz a Chizuru parar com um golpe* Orihime! Isso é feio! u///ú

Inoue: Sério, Tatsuki-chan? Mas eu gostei tanto da sensação do corpo quente da Rangiku-san por cima do meu.

Tatsuki: E isso também não é coisa que se diga! ò//ó

Inoue: Desculpa... D:

Kon: MONTAAANHAS! *O*

*a cena muda*

Todos: Wah D:

_Ham.. ok. Play._

Kika de Apus: Gin, assuma pro Aizen que tu trairia ele se fosse pelo Izuru

_Pause._

Gin: Aizen, eu te trairia se fosse pelo Izuru.

Aizen: Isso é verdade?

Gin: Isso depende. Em alguns aspectos ninguém poderia substituir meu Izuru. *suspira* Sinto falta desses aspectos com frequência.

Kira: ó//ò

Aizen: Yaoi forever. E... eu pensei que fosse absoluto. (Pensei porque é o que eu sou, claro. Eu sou lindo, absoluto, eu sou o Aizen 8D) Mas eu te entendo. Ninguém é perfeito. (Tirando eu que sou a perfeição em pessoa... mas fazer o que se ele não abre os olhos? [literalmente])

_Eu também preferiria pegar a loira. Ele é tão mais fofo. *-* Tão fofo quanto o Byakuya no momento. _

Byakuya: :3

Aizen: *ignorando* Play. u_u

_JÁ DISSE QUE SÓ QUE PODE DIZER PLAY SOU EU! Ò_Ó Play. u_u_

Kika de Apus: Autora, pega o Kanda emprestado do D. Gray-Man e coloca ele pra lutar contra o Byakuya

_Pause. *olha pro mano hollow*_

Hollow: Nem adianta. Não vou buscar ninguém. u_u

_*mostra uma folha de papel com um pedaço de rascunho pra fanfic*_

Hollow: "Ichigo consegue concentrar seu hollow interior em seu coração fazendo com que os dois virem um só sem chances de se separarem novamente"? ... "Ishida percebe que desde sua luta contra Mayuri sempre guardou algo em si próprio: um sentimento especial pela tenente do capitão que enfrentara além do veneno do mesmo, claro"?

_Não vai?_

Hollow: Não.

_:O_

Hollow: Nem que eu quisesse eu poderia. Não sei quem é esse cara.

_Ih! Também não sei. '-'_

Hollow: E você quer que eu vá atrás de uma pessoa que não sabe nem como é?

_Não pensei nisso._

Hollow: Não sei porquê mas não me impressionei.

_*voz nojenta* "Não sei porquê mas não me impressionei"... Palhaço. u_u *vai pra um lado*_

Hollow: *vai pro outro*

_Ah, Kika [pode ser "Kika"? "Kika de Apus" é muito grande D:] Se você ainda quiser esse pedido... Pode nos dizer como é esse cara? D: Aí a gente faz. \o/ Continuando... play._

Kika de Apus: Mulheres da Associação Feminina: alguém pode me explicar porque a Yachiru é a presidente?

Nanao: Foi ela quem teve a idéia de montar o grupo. E aparentemente pode não parecer, mas ela é a mais forte.

_*olha pra Yachiru*_

Yachiru: Narrs-cha~n! ^^

_Não parece mesmo, mas... Play. '-'_

Kika de Apus: Ikkaku e Yumichika assumindo seu amor yaoi um pelo outro e se amassando

_Pause._

Ikkaku: Primeira vez que... primeira... É a primeira, né?

_Acho que é sim. '-'_

Ikkaku: Primeira vez que eu apareço e já tenho que assumir amor yaoi?

Yumichika: Eu assumo meu maor yaoi pelo Ikkaku.

Ikkaku: Hã?

Yumichika: Ficar discutindo por coisas pequenas é tão feio.

Ikkaku: Você acha? Tsc, que seja então. Eu assumo meu amor yaoi pelo Yumichika.

Yumichika: *rindo*

Ikkaku: Que? O que foi?

Yumichika: Você disse com tanta má vontade que foi feio de qualquer forma. :'D

Ikkaku: Cala a boca! Eu não gosto de dizer coisas desse tipo.

Yumichika: Até quando é sobre mim?

Ikkaku: Principalmente quando é sobre você.

Yumichika: Principalmente? ;-; Isso é medo que nos descubram?

_Descubram?_

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ikkaku: Yumichika!

Zaraki: Descubram, é?

Yumichika e Ikkaku: O_O''''''

Zaraki: De que é composta a elite do meu esquadrão, afinal? *reiatsu saindo por toda silhueta*

_Eeer, bem.. Acho que agora eles não podem se "amassar" mas se serve de consolo, garanto que ambos sairão amassados e... play._

Kika de Apus: Nnoitra assumindo que era apaixonado pela Nell

_Pause._

Nnoitra: Mas eu nunca fui apaixonado por aquela mulher.

_Aaah, vai enganar outro! Acha que a gente não sabe que aquele ódio por ela ser mulher e mais forte que você era na verdade uma desculpa pra mostrar pra ela que você era forte? Pena que não dava certo. _

Nell: Hãn? Do que eles 'tão falando, Itsygo?

Ichigo: Eu que vou saber?

Nell: Itsygo burro. D:

Ichigo: O negócio é contigo e você não sabe o que é... E o burro ainda sou eu?

_Ah, gente.. 'cês não sabem de nada. E também não importa. Assume logo, Nnoitra._

Nnoitra: Não vou! Quem vai me obrigar? Você? Te mato em questão de .?docid=17252551ndos.

_(OMK, É mesmo! Sem Mano Hollow eu corro risco ;-; Pensa... pensa... Ah!) É mesmo, é? *falsa confiança* Porque eu acho que o Zaraki já está animadinho e adoraria brincar mais um pouco.. Né, Ken-chan? _

Zaraki: O que? Você de novo...? Foi divertido.

Nnoitra: Eu assumo que fui apaixonado por ela. u_u

_Ela...?_

Nnoitra: Ela, Neliel tu Oderschvank. u_u

Nell: Saúde!

Nnoitra: (Como eu pude? )

_Ok, já deu. Vamos pro próximo. Play._

Akura-Chan: O Ishida ta tão paradinho! Por que ele não admite d uma vez q ta ADORANDO as indiretas do mano Hollow!?

Ishida: QUE?

_AÊÊÊ, MANO HOLLOW, CONSEGUIIIIIU! \o/_

Hollow: YAAAY! HI-5! o/

_*bate na mão do mano Hollow* o/\o_

Todos: *olhando em silêncio*

Narrs e mano hollow: *se tocam do porquê de estar todo mundo olhando; viram de costas um pro outro*

Kon: Gente, o pedido. Mano Hollow tem que fazer e Parcêra-nee tem que narrar.

Hollow: *vira* :)

_*vira* :D_

Hollow: VOU PEGAR O QUINCY-KUN!

_VAI PEGAR O QUINCY-KUN!_

Hollow e Narrs: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! \o/\o/

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ishida: Sem querer estaragar o momento.. Eu quero sim, na verdade. A pedinte disse apenas que eu devo dizer que estou adorando as indiretas. Não pediu demonstração de nada.

Portanto mantenha-se longe de mim, hollow estúpido!

Hollow: :O

_Pera aê! *volta o video e passa de novo* Ih, é verdade. ;-;_

Hollow: Sem Quincy-kun? ;--------;

Ishida: Sem "Quincy-kun"! A propósito...

Hollow: *agarra as pernas do Ishida*

Ishida: Hey! Sai dai! *balançando as pernas e chutando o mano hollow*

Hollow: QUINCY-KUUU~N! T-T

Ishida: SAI!

_Ô, Ishida... Tá esquecendo de admitir nada não?_

Ishida: tsc *ajeita os óculos* Estou adorando suas indiretas. u_u

Hollow: *levanta e pula em cima do Ishida* Aaah, então diz que me ama! *-*

Ishida: EU NÃO! E SAI LOGO DE CIMA!

Hollow: Não saaaio! (8)

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_GOGO, MANO HOLLOW! Play. :D_

Akura-chan: Aizen, beija logo o Gin de uma vez, vai! AH! E diz Yaoi Forever por mais um cap.

_Pause._

Aizen: Espera, só um minuto... *anota na lista "Levar pra Las Noches e torturar até a morte"* Pronto. ^^ *vira pro lado* [está sentado do lado do Gin] *segura o queixo do Gin* Eu devia mandar seu tenente fazer isso.

Gin: Não precisa ter ciúmes dele, Aizen.

Aizen: Como se eu tivesse. *traz o rosto do Gin para o seu e o beija*

_Yaoi Forever! lol Play!_

Akura-chan: Pro fim... Queria mandar o Hitsugaya admitir logo q essa tensão sexual entre ele e a Matsumoto ta matando ele e mostrar um pouco de HitsuMatsu pro povo!

_Puase. Pô, de novo? D: Definitivamente eu sou a única que não os vejo como um casal._

Toushirou: Ninguém devia. Não somos um, afinal.

_É isso aí, Shirouzinho! Diz que seu negócio é a Yachiru! \o/_

Toushirou: É Hitsugaya Taichou. E muito menos eu tenho algo com a tenente do 11º esquadrão. [N/A: Por que eu escrevo "tenente" e não escrevo "capitão"? Só porque eu acho "fukutaichou" uma palavra feia. D: *leva pedrada*]

_Por que "muito menos"? ;-;_

Toushirou: Porque... Porque... Ah! não te importa!

_Come torta. u_u Vai, vai... Faz o que te mandaram._

Toushirou: Me recuso.

_Que recusa o que? Você não tem esse direito._

Inoue: Eu tenho! \o/

_Seu "recusar" é outro. Calada. u_u_

Inoue: D:

_Vai, diz logo que sente a maldita tensão sexual entre você e a Matsumoto._

Toushirou: Mas eu não sinto!

_Sente!_

Toushirou: Não sinto!

_Sente!_

Toushirou: Não sinto!

_Sente!_

Toushirou: Não sinto!

_Não sente!_

Toushirou: Sinto!

_AHÁ!_

Toushirou: OE!

Kon: Pô, cara... sério. Sente sim... pra cair nessa só sentindo e muito essa tensão... E eu não te culpo... Essas montanhas são tão... *¬*

_*bate no Kon* Quieto! E não insulte meus métodos infalíveis. u_u E outra, eu nem tenho mais criatividade pra fazer cenas entre vocês. Matsumoto, faz o que você quiser. -.-_

Matsumoto: Sério?

_Tô falando... O que quiser. _

Matsumoto: Espero por isso faz tanto tempo! *---* *arrasta o Toushirou pra dentro do trocador*

Todos: o.o *ouvindo vozes lá de dentro que ficam cada vez mais altas*

Touhsirou: PÁRA! EU NÃO QUERO! TIRA ISSO DE MIM! DESENCOSTA!

Rangiku: Mas Taichooou... Tá tão bom assim! Deixe-me ao menos terminar que eu te deixo sair dai de dentro.

Toushirou: MATSUMOTOO!

Todos: O_O

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Ok, oook... Vamos deixá-los pra lá e passar para o próximo, sim? ._.'_

_Paula, assim que eu li no rascunho do Mano Hollow que você tinha chamado a história de tosca, eu fiquei depressiva e pensei em acabar de vez com a minha vida de pseudo-escritora. Pra mim tosco era uma coisa ruim. ;-;_

Ishida: E essa fanfic é o que?

_Disse alguma coisa? Mano Hollow, ele disse alguma coisa?_

Hollow: *se aproxima da orelha direita do Ishida; sussurando* Você disse alguma coisa, Quincy-kun?

Ishida: Eu não disse nada. u///u [vermelho por causa da proximidade entre a boca do mano hollow e sua orelha]

Hollow: Foi o que eu pensei. *beija o rosto do Ishida*

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ishida: JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR COM ISSO E SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM.

Hollow: Já disse que não paro e não saio. :3

_É isso aí, Mano Hollow! \o/ Play!_

Paula0302: Que o Gin fale na cara do Kira que prefere o Aizen.

_Pause._

Gin: Ah, que cruel. *indo na direção do Kira*

Aizen: *vai junto com o Gin* E então...?

Gin: Izuru, eu prefiro o Aizen. Entenda.

Kira: *faz cara de choro*

_Aaah, minha loira! *corre até o Kira e o abraça* Calma, calma... D: *olha pro alto* Gin, porra! ò.ó_

Gin: Mas você mesma não disse que regras são regras?

_Ah... eu disse mas... Tsc. Não use minhas palavras contra mim!_

Gin: Além do mais, o Izuru sabe que não é verdade...

Kira: Taichou.. *-*

Aizen: Como é?

Gin: Nada não. ^^

Aizen: Tsc, yaoi forever. u_u

_Ah, Aizen... A Paula é a terceira e última que te mandou continuar com o "yaoi forever"_

Aizen: *pega a lista* ...Las Noches... até.. a morte. Pronto. *guarda a lista*

_Um conselho para as três que o mandaram continuar: Assim que a fanfic acabar, corram para as montanhas! Play._

Paula0302: Uma cena ByaRen,com Byakuya seme.

_Pause. Aí Byakuya... Dessa vez você pode seguir com o negócio dos dedos que você ia fazer no Ichigo. \o/_

Byakuya: *olha pro Ichigo* :3

Ichigo: o_o'

_Sóó... que no Renji._

Byakuya: *vira pro Renji* Siga-me até o trocador. :3

Renji: Ha-hai! *vai para o trocador e entra no mesmo logo atrás do Byakuya*

Todos: *correm pra ficar envolta do trocador e ouvir*

---

Renji: *com dois dedos do Byakuya na boca* Perra aí xaixou.. não vai xeixar nem rolar um crima? ["Pera aí, Taichou... Não vai deixar nem rolar um clima?" Detalhe que eu tive que dizer a frase com dois dedos na boca pra ver como fica D:]

Byakuya: Quanto antes comerçarmos, antes terminaremos. :3

Renji: Max xaixou...

Byakuya: Prepare-se. :3

Renji: Se você for muito rápido vai acabar me machucAAAI!

Byakuya: Eu mandei se preparar. :3

Renji: Nem.. ai! deu... ah! ...tempo. ;-;

---

Pessoas do lado de fora: .....

---

Renji: Tai... ...chou.

---

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

---

Byakuya: Renji, abra as pernas mais um pouco. :3

---

Todos do lado de fora: o_o'''

---

Renji: Mas...

Byakuya: Abra. E tampe a boca com as mãos se não quiser ser ouvido.

---

Hollow: Logo seremos eu e você assim, Quincy-kun.

Ishida: Não, não seremos.

---

Renji: *faz o que Byakuya mandou*

Byakuya: *entra* [vai, você entendeu que eu sei u_u]

*tempinho depois*

Renji: Taichou... eu... eu... *joga a cabeça pra trás deixando escapar um gemido mais alto e demorado*

Byakuya: Só mais um pouco... ....Ren... *encosta o rosto no pescoço do Renji*

---

_Ok, ok, gente... Acabou o show. *como se não estivesse ouvindo junto* Vamos logo, play._

Paula0302: Que o meu Shinji apareça.

_Pause._

Hirako: Y~O! (Enfim...)

_Pronto, apareceu.. fim. \o/_

Hiyori: *rindo* Nunca apareceu e quando enfim consegue é só isso. *rindo mais*

Hirako: E você que nem foi chamada? *dá um tapa na cabeça da Hiyori*

Hiyori: E você que foi chamado por sua dona? *chuta a canela do Hirako*

Hirako: Pelo menos gostam de mim. *puxa o cabelo da Hiyori*

Hiyori: TÁ DIZENDO QUE NÃO GOSTAM DE MIM?

Hirako: Se você quis entender assim..

Hiyori: Te mato!

Hirako: Tenta! *dá língua*

Hiyori: *vai pra cima do Hirako*

Hirako e Hiyori: *caindo na mão*

_Ok, então... Acabaram os pedidos, né? \o/ Até, gente! _

_Ah não.. Espera aí! Eu tenho um pedido agora... Quando for pedir alguma coisa para todos diga "exeto a autora", pois se não disser eles acham que estão sendo injustiçados... Aí se você _

_disser não vai ter dúvida de que eles realmente estarão sendo e então não poderão reclamar. \o/_

_Agora sim... Bye bye. :*_

-------------xx---------------

_*junto com Sentarou, Kiyone e Rukia* Tcharaam. tio Ukitake! Aqui está seu troféu gente boa! *entrega o copo do Aizen com um desenho do Chappy colado na frente e as flores do cabelo do Shunsui dentro*_

Ukitake: Muito abrigado. Fico feliz por terem se importado. ^^

Narrs, Sentarou, Kiyone e Rukia: Nyaaa! *-*

__________

Hollow: Já reparou como o shinigami de cabelo vermelho e duro é o maior viadinho? [olha quem fala!]

_O Renji? Deve ser algum tipo de influência da voz dele. É a mesma do Kamijou de Junjou Romantica._

Hollow: Será? A minha já foi usada em algum viado?

_Olha, que eu saiba não... Só no Ichigo mesmo. Mas se for ver isso, né... A voz do Ikkaku é a mesma do "coelho" de Sensitive Pornograph.. E ele nem parece gay... É o Yumichika quem faz com que ele seja suspeito. Falando nele, né... Thoru de Princess Princess, Keita de Gakuen Heaven, Grell de Kuroshitsuji, Ayase de Okane ga Nai... _

Hollow: No caso dele explicaria muita coisa.

_Né?_

__________

Kon: Parcêra, 'cê gosta de yuri?

_Não tenho nada contra. Por que?_

Kon: Porque você disse "yuri forever" duas vezes neste capítulo.

_Ah, mas foi só pelo contexto e na segunda meio que choque.. _ Mas eu até já vi, sabe... Comecei a ver um chamado Strawberry Panic! mas cara, é péssimo. Parei de ver no quinto episódio. _

Kon: Mas então você não gosta.

_Mas eu já vi um outro chamado Kasimasi, ou quase isso... e esse não era de todo mal. Mas no final, yuri não chama muito minha atenção mesmo não.. _

Kon: A minha chama e muito. *¬*

_Claro, 'tô sabendo._

__________

Toushirou: *sai do trocador vestido de Maid*

Todos:.....

Hollow: Ah! Então era isso?

_Mano Hollow, ainda tá pendurado no Ishida?_

Hollow: E não vou sair tão cedo!

_Issaê!_

Ishida: O que eu fiz de tão grave pra você me odiar tanto, Deus? ;-;

Aizen: Matou minha ex-espada. u_ú


	6. Enfim, capítulo seis

Gente, antes de tudo, desculpa mesmo pela demora, de verdade. Eu tive uma série de contratempos. Minha internet ficou ruim, depois discada, eu fiquei doente, entrei em semana de provas, tive que fazer um projeto de português, etc... até de castigo eu fiquei (por ter ficado em recuperação em educação física... mas cara, minha educação física em no horário oposto ao meu... é quase inevitável ir embora com todo mundo no lugar de continuar no colégio por mais três horas D:) Enfim, desculpem mesmo a "puta falta de sacangem", literalmente dizendo, pois eu não tive escolha, e se quiserem podem me xingar muito no twitter, sério.

Espero que esse capítulo enorme compense algo e que não tenham preguiça de lê-lo.

- X -

_*Entra na sala cambaleando depois do Mano Hollow e do Ishida* Oi, gente. -.-/_

Kon: O que houve com a parcêra-nee?

Ishida: Pelo que eu entendi dos resmungos pelo caminho, ela está cansada.

_Soninho... -.-_

Hollow: Nada de dormir! Acorda! *sacode* Tem que fazer os pedidos! *balança o rascunho dos pedidos*

_Que iiisso, Mano Hollow? Calma... Que pressa toda é essa? Relax... -.-~_

Hollow: Que "relax" o que? Começa logo!

_Ih, mano hollow, vai tirar a mãe da forca? Mas deixa, 'Vambora... pla..._

Hollow: Calma! Antes tem esse aqui que é pro capítulo todo... "Shinji! Te adoro! Quero q durante esse cap. vc faça uma entrevista aos desafiados depois do... er... Trabalhinho q eles tiverem q fazer!" da Akura-Chan. Agora começa._  
_

_Mano Hollow essa sua boa vontade está me assustando. Mas enfim... play._

Carol-chan989: To sem imaginação mas... que tal ajudar um pouco o Kon? Fazer ele apanhar da Matsumoto, Rukia e Orihime ia ser uma boa, depois e claro, de um momento "sonho do Kon se realizando, ou quase"

_Pause. Vai lá, Kon. Seja feliz. E quando acabar me acorda. *encosta num canto*_

Kon: E eu vou ficar sem narração na minha cena?

_*dormindo* _

Kon: Tch. Ouviram, né? É o momento "sonho do Kon" agora! Nee-san, Inoue-san e Rangiku-san, venham até aqui e me abracem. *-* *abre os braços* Por que não estão vindo?

Rukia: Você está no corpo do Ichigo, lembra? Não vamos fazer nada que envolva o corpo dele.

Kon: Então se eu entrar no corpo de pelúcia vocês me abraçam?

Matsumoto e Rukia: Não.

Inoue: Eu te abraçaria, Kon-san. n_n

Kon: Inoue-san... *-*

Inoue: Mas com o corpo do Kurosaki-kun eu não consigo.

Kon: No problem! Eu saio do corpo do babaca do Ichigo. Cadê meu leão?

Ichigo: Você veio pra cá com o corpo do babaca do Ichigo, não?

Kon: Vim nada! A parcêra-nee que me deu no primeiro capítulo, acho.

Ichigo: E você vai mesmo acordá-la pra perguntar onde está?

Kon: Não acho que seria uma boa... Merda! agora vou ficar sem minhas quatro montanhas e meus dois morrinhos . ;-;

Hollow: Não só isso como também vai ter que levar porrada. E acelera que já deu uma página de caderno inteira só disso.

Kon: Mas eu nem cheguei a realizar o "sonho do Kon".

Hollow: Que pena. *lê o rascunho dos pedidos do capítulo* Rukia, Matsumoto e Inoue, peguem ele na porrada.

Rukia: *dá um soco na cara do Kon*

Kon: Nee-san!

Matsumoto: *dá um chute no "little Ichigo"*

Kon: ISSO DÓI, SABIA? PODE ME DEIXAR INCAPAZ!

Matsumoto: Não é seu corpo mesmo.

Kon: Ah é, tem razão.

Ichigo: ...

Kon: Mas na hora dói em mim, tá?

Matsumoto: Detalhes.

Ishida: E você, Inoue-san, não vai fazer o que o pedido manda?

Kon: Quincy filho duma puta.

Inoue: É que eu não me sinto bem batendo numa pessoa que não fez nada contra mim.

Kon: Obrigado, Inoue-san... ;-;

Hirako: 'Cabou, né? Então.. caham. *bate num microfone* Nem perca seu tempo se perguntando de onde este veio] Bem vindos ao Shinji Show! Aqui vemos os mais variados casos que acontecem com as mais variadas pessoas.

Hiyori: Shinji Show?

Hirako: Que tem?

Hiyori: Que escroto.

Hirako: Tua bunda que é escrota. Agora me deixa em paz. *vai até o Kon* E aí, bolinha verde, como se sente no momento?

Kon: *apanhando da Rukia e a Matsumoto* No momento eu não sinto nada.

Hirako: Você é forte. Devia ser um vizard.

Kon: Na verdade eu não sinto nada porque meu corpo já não acompanha mais meu cérebro.

Ichigo: (meu corpo T-T)

Hirako: Ah, então esquece. Você é fracote. Não quero mais falar contigo. Narradora, pode continuar. Narradora! NARRADORA!

_EU? *levanta rápido*  
_

Hirako: Já pode passar pro próximo.

_Ah... ok, play._

Carol-chan989: ter que fazer uma cena IchiRenji

_Pause._

Ichigo: E lá vamos nós começar a viadagem que essas garotas pedem de novo.

Renji: Pois zé.

_Viadagem owna, tá? E não são "essas garotas". São nossas queridas fangirls. u_u_

Renji: Que seja. Vem logo, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Vamos terminar logo com isso. *indo na direção de onde está o Renji, já tirando a roupa; encosta numa parede; de frente pra esta *

Renji: 'To indo agora, em. *entra*

- dois minutos depois - [DOIS MINUTOS? DOIS MINUTINHOS? APAGA ISSO E COLOCA DEZ! _ RENJI! Esse é MEU espaço, ok? Tanto que nem vem com nome antes... FORA! *empurra* Onde eu parei? '-' Ah!]

- DOIS minutos depois -

Renji: *por cima das costas do Ichigo*

Ichigo: *de joelhos; encostado na parede*

_Acabaram?_

Renji: Parece que não?

Matsumoto: Aaah, que sem graça.

Nell: Broxas.

_Nell! 'Cê 'tá grande! \o/_

Matsumoto: *olha pros peitos da Nell; olha pros próprios peitos* Tch._  
_

Nnoitra: NELIEL TU ODERSCHVANK

Nell: Hein? *chibi de novo*

Nnoitra: Mas o que?

Matsumoto: *deu uma Hainekozada na cabeça da Nell*

_Credo, Matsumoto, que medo. _

Matsumoto: Você não precisa se preocupar. ^^

_... Que bom, eu acho. D:_

Hirako: Er, como você se sentiu executando o pedido, Abarai Renji?

Renji: Já estou começando a achar normal comer e ser comido aqui, sinceramente.

Hirako: Credo.

Ichigo: Oi, e eu? Não tem pergunta pra mim?

Hirako: Pra que? A sua cara mostrou tudo que você sentiu.

Ichigo: ...

Hirako: Eu tinha abafado o caso.

Ichigo: Eu fiz muita cara?

Hikaro: Narrs é fanática por ukes. Olha a cara dela.

_*babando até agora* Ãh? Oi? Que foi?_

Ichigo: Droga. Passa pro próximo logo.

_Ok... Play. *-*_

Carol-chan989: Ishida dançar macarena so de cueca.

_Pause. OPKDAOPSDKPOASDK até me acordou um pouco. Ishida como, com seu corpo forte e bronzeado sensual seduction._

Hollow: *entrega uma cueca pro Ishida*

Ishida: Eu tenho cueca.

Hollow: Quero que use essa.

Ishida: Ela tem um elefante na frente. Pra que isso?

Hollow: Pra você encaixar o meu segundo maior objeto de desejo na tromba, sacou?

Ishida: Mais ou menos. E qual é o primeiro?

Hollow: Vai até um espelho e vira de costas pra ele que você vai ver. ;D

Ishida: ...

Hollow: Se você quiser eu te ajudo a colocar.

Ishida: Recuso. Coloco sozinho. *vai ao trocador e volta só com a cueca de elefantinho rosa*

Todos: ...

Ichigo: Ishida... essa é a sua cueca?

Ishida: FOI SEU HOLLOW QUE ME DEU, TÁ? O SEU HOLLOW!

Rukia: E por que você aceitou?

Ishida: ... (Ih é '-')

_Dança logo, Ishida! Grava, hein, Mano Hollow._

Hollow: *segurando uma câmera* Achou mesmo que eu não ia?

Ishida: ... Isso é mesmo necessário?

_Claro que não._

Ishida: Então não preciso fazer?

C_laro que precisa. Eu disse que não era necessário mas eu e Mano Hollow queremos ver. Além do mais pedido é pedido e os pedidos são absolutos. Pode ir dançando._

Ishida: (Isso não quer dizer que é necessário?) *suspira; começa a dançar*

Hollow: *gravando* BALANÇA MAIS ESSA TROMBA AÊ, QUINCY-KUN!

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! _

Ishida: Chega. u_u *vai se vestir*

_Ishida chato... Nem fica dançando pra gente ver. 'Tava me acordando. -.- Mas enfim, né..._

Hirako: Como você se sentiu fazendo essa dança ridícula com esta coisa mais ridícula ainda que você está usando?

Ishida: Devo concordar que a dança é ridícula e foi péssimo a dançar, mas devo dizer também que a cueca é muito confortável. ._.

Hirako: Ok, parei por aqui.

Ishida: É sério. Devia tentar usá-la.

Hirako: Passem pro próximo, por favor.

_Eu acho que você ficou uma gracinha assim, Ishida. *-* Mas tudo bem... Play.  
_

Mag Prince: Sousuke, lindo, não me importo de ir para Las Noches. Eu adoraria, na verdade. Principalmente se o Gin está por lá. *pisca*

_Pause._

Aizen: Está certo então. Vou te levar pra servir de serva doméstica.

Hirako: Como você se sentiu dando sua resposta, Sousuke Aizen?

Aizen: Bem, é bom saber que eu não terei mais que procurar por alguém para limpar Las Noches. Ninguém se dispõe a fazê-lo porque dizem ter muita areia, sangue e pedaços de parede pelo chão. '-'

Hirako: Imagino.

_...Já?_

Hirako: Já.

_Play. ._._

Mag Prince: Ichi-nii-san...(não me canso de rir disso)...eu me peguei imaginando vocêm a dançar tango com a Rukia. De preferencia "Objection", da Shakira. Faça isso. ^.^

_Pause._

Rukia: Tango?

_É, filha, tango._

Rukia: O que é isso?

_Uma dança chata e fresca onde a mulher dança de salto, uma rosa na cabeça e um vestido aberto nas pernas preto e vermelho e o cara vai com a rosa na boca e eles ficam indo de um lado para o outro. *visão de quem só viu tango em desenho animado* __Pra mim o negócio é o Rebolation. _

Rukia: E eu vou ter que me vestir assim e dançar com o Ichigo...

_Pin pon! 10 pontos.  
_

Rukia: Mas eu não sei dançar isso. '-'

_O Ichigo te guia. _

Ichigo: Mas eu também não sei dançar isso, não.

_Ah, imita o que você já viu na televisão... Se vira. Vão se trocar enquanto eu procuro a música. Objection... Sempre achei Shakira nome de cachorro. _

(...)

Ichigo: *com uma rosa na boca* Estamos prontos.

_A música também. *dá play na música*_

Shakira: It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead

Ichigo e Rukia: *"dançando"*

Rukia: Ichigo, idiota, meu pé!

Ichigo: Culpa sua que quer guiar.

Rukia: Fazer o que se você é um incompetente?

Ichigo: Eu vou pisar no seu pé de propósito, quer ver?

Shakira: So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

Ichigo: Pro outro lado, Rukia! Vai só pra esquerda? *vira o braço da Rukia pra direita*

Rukia: Mas nós não fomos cinco passos pra esquerda! *tentando virar pra esquerda de novo*

Ichigo: E de onde você tirou que tem que ser cinco passos pra cada lado?

Rukia: É uma boa estratégia pra não errar. Ou pelo menos seria se você não fosse tão burro. Meu pé!

Ichigo: Sem querer.

Shakira: Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about

So objection, I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection the angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way, no no no no

Rukia: 'Bora Ichigo, eu ainda tenho que pegar a rosa. * Estica o braço na direção contrária a do Ichigo e depois roda parando de costas para o peito dele*

Ichigo: Aí seu cabelo vai soltar. *apoia a Rukia nos braços virando-a pra trás*

Rukia: Não essa rosa, idiota. Essa rosa aí que está na sua boca. *apoiada nos braços do Ichigo*

Ichigo: QUE? *solta*

Rukia: ICHIGO! *no chão*

Shakira: I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here

This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me boy

_Gente, isso já está ficando chato... Rukia, pega a maldita flor e Ichigo, vira a garota pra trás. u_u_

Rukia: *se aproximando pra pegar a rosa; vê a parte de cima da rosa caindo no chão*

Ichigo: *cospe o que ficou na boca* Como a rosa se cortou assim do nada? E pra uma só rosa que caiu no chão aqui está com muitas péta... merda.

Byakuya: Nunca mais se aproxime da Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo: MAS FOI ELA QUEM SE APROXIMOU!

Rukia: Me protegendo assim... Nii-sama! *-*

_Sai, Byakuya... Fica todo coisa só por causa da Rukia. Parece aqueles pais chatos. -.-_

Byakuya: O que disse?

_Play. _

Hirako: E eu?

_Eu disse play.  
_

Mag Prince: Byakuya-bocchan, está proibido de fazer o que quer que seja contra o Ichigo. Afinal, a Rukia não é nada demais, é?

_Pause. Aí ó, 'tá vendo? Não sou a única que acha._

Byakuya: O que disse?

_Que ele disse ali que concorda, ali.. pra lá.  
_

Ichigo: Que bom... Estou parcialmente salvo.

Rukia: Então você também concorda com isso, Ichigo?

Hollow: Eu concordo.

Ichigo: Eu nem disse isso!

Kon: PORRA, ICHIGO! 'TÁ FAZENDO POUCO CASO DA NEE-SAN SÓ PORQUE ELA NÃO TEM NENHUM ATRATI *leva um chute da Rukia* Nee-san!

Rukia: Cala a boa você também, pelúcia inútil.

Kon: *vai pro cantinho* Nee-san me odeia. ;-;

Rukia: Vocês são todos uns idiotas! Eu odeio vocês! Principalmente você, Ichigo!

Ichigo: LOGO EU QUE NEM CONCORDEI?

Rukia: Morra maldito! *pega a zanpakutou* Mai, Sode no Shi...

Byakuya: Rukia.

Rukia: *vira pra trás* Nii-sama!

Byakuya: Não irei machucar Kurosaki Ichigo até o fim deste capítulo porque essa é a regra...

_(Quem disse que só era por esse capítulo?)_

Byakuya: ...mas você é algo demais para mim.

Todos: o.o

Byakuya: Afinal, é você quem me informa sobre as novidades da moda nobre do mundo real.

Todos: ... (quanta utilidade)

Rukia: Nii-sama! *-*

_(Ela se contentou mesmo com isso? ) _

Hirako: *vai até a Rukia* E então?

Rukia: Hã?

Hirako: Como você explica o fato de que com uma frase seu irmão curou sua TPM?

Rukia: Como eu vou saber?

Ichigo: (Nem descordou?)

Hirako: Como você se sentiu sendo defendida por seu irmão?

Rukia: Muito bem! O nii-sama mostrou-se mais uma vez digno de toda a minha admiração. Mesmo com todos dizendo que eu não sou nada demais ele veio com seu jeito tranquilo e pacífico e...

Hirako: Pronto. Pode prosseguir.

Rukia: *continuou falando*

_Play._

Mag Prince: Yumichika! Cara...me ajuda a dar uma reciclada no meu guarda roupa?

_Pause._

Yumichika: Claro! Vamos ver o estrago. *indo até o armário*

_E aí?_

Yumichika: Ok, ok... você enfrentou Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, isso não é nada, isso não é nada!

_Poxa, não achei as roupas dela feias. ._._

Yumichika: Percebe-se pelas suas. *tirando as roupas do armário e jogando no chão* Lixo, lixo, esse até vai. *põe de volta* Lixo, lixo, lixo.

Ulquiorra: Lixo.

Grimmjow: Por que diabos toda vez que você ouve essa palavra você a repete?

Ulquiorra: Calado, sexta. É involuntário.

Yumichika: Credo, estou me sentindo num programa do SBT.

_Ih, eu tenho uma blusa igual a essa!_

Yumichika: Porcaria.

_Poxa. ;-;_

Yumichika: Pronto!

_Hum, esses cabides são realmente muito bonitos. E esse casaco aí que ficou também. Ela que só vista esse pra sempre, né?_

Yumichika: Você quer que eu faça o que? Use a minha zanpakutou pra fazer aparecer roupas bonitas? Quem me dera. u_u

_Não, engraçadinho... Desenha e dá pro Ishida fazer. _

Yumichika: Tenho umas ótimas idéias!

_Viu? É só colocá-las no papel e entregar para o nosso Quincy favorito._

Yumichika: O seu.

Hollow: O meu.

_Nosso. _

Ishida: Parem de me tratar como um objeto, por favor. E quem disse que eu vou fazer essas roupas?

_Deixa de ser egoista. Quer que a Mag Prince fique andando por aí só com um casaco? Ou será que você não consegue fazer as roupas? _

Ishida: Vamos ver quem não consegue. Cadê os desenhos?

_Esse é o espírito! Agora fica aí fazendo... Sua vez, Hirako._

Hirako: Não quero entrevistar esse garoto quincy, sério.

_Ah, tadinho... Mas tudo bem. Melhor que vai mais rápido. Play.  
_

Mag Prince: Demorou o capítulo, né, Narrs? E eu aqui, esperando...Ç.Ç

_Pause. Não fala isso que me deprime mais. T_T Eu já estava ficando nervosa de ficar vários meses sem postar. ;-; A internet da minha casa deu problema e eu fiquei sem por dias... Ainda estou, né? Afinal estou com internet discada, um lixo. E essas últimas três semanas foram de avaliações no meu colégio, ou seja, tive que montar trabalhos, ler dois livros e ainda estudar para os testes e provas.. ainda deve estar dando pra ver a fumaça saindo da minha cabeça. .-. E eu já estava ficando com medo de vocês acharem que eu tinha parado ou desistido, sei lá. D: Isso não acontecerá ok? Mesmo com a internet discada e eu tendo que dividir o meu computador, continuarei postando, então eu peço paciência, por favor. ;-; *vai pro cantinho* [ps: Essa era a minha situação quando eu escrevi essa parte... Não estou mais em provas, mas agora estou estagiando e fazendo curso. Tenho estado realmente ocupada, mas sempre que dá eu escrevo, mesmo que seja pouco. Minha internet já voltou ao normal, mas o pedido de paciência continua de pé. ;-;]  
_

Hollow: Cantinho porra nenhuma! Vai pro próximo agora! *me arrastando pra frente da tela*

_Para com isso, Mano Hollow!_

Hollow: "Play" vai, fala!

_Play! Play! Play! Feliz?_

Paula0302: "Hmm,esse capítulo me fez querer uma coisa...Ishida vestido de noiva fazendo coisas com o Mano Hollow."

_Pause._

Hollow: Feliz! *-*

_Ah... Agora tudo faz sentido._

Hollow: E ainda tem mais. Elas resolveram me ajudar. Valeu, amo vocês! *-* *vira pro Ishida; sussurando* É mentira tá, Quincy-kun? Não amo essas barangas não, amo você. *pisca e manda um beijo*

Ishida: ...

Hollow: Cadê as roupas? Vamos lá pro trocador nos vestir.

_Um de cada vez, Mano Hollow._

Hollow: Tsc. Vai lá, Quincy-kun. Eu me troco num canto qualquer.

Ishida: (Isso tudo é pressa?) *pega a roupa e vai pro trocador*

(...)

Ishida: *sai do trocador segurando o vestido no alto pra poder andar* Isso está errado! Cadê meu boque? E esse vestido não tem o símbolo Quincy! Eu jurei para o meu avô que quando eu fosse me casar, eu usaria o símbolo Quincy na minha roupa.

_Primeiro: Você não vai se casar de verdade, só está com roupa de casamento. Segundo: Não tem boque nenhum, deixa de ser viado. Terceiro: Com ou sem símbolo Quincy, se seu avô te visse casando vestido de noiva e com um hollow ele não ficaria feliz._

Ishida: (tem razão)

Hollow: Quincy-kun! Olha pra mim, olha pra mim. Estou bonitão, não estou? Preto me cai muito bem, pode dizer. 'To muito sexy, né? Olha só o contraste. Lindo, não? Agora você gamou?

Ishida: Vai esperando.

Hollow: Aaah, não fala assim que eu fico triste! A melhor parte do pedido ainda não foi feita. "E faça coisas com o Mano Hollow" Lembra? *-*

Ishida: E você me deixa esquecer?

Hollow: Não mesmo.

_Falando em não esquecer... Mano Hollow, são só coisas, tá? Nada demais. _

Hollow: Por que "nada demais"?

_Porque ela pediu coisas, não um dark lemon. _

Hollow: Posso beijá-lo?

_O quanto quiser. _

Hollow: Por enquanto 'tá bom! *-* *corre até o Ishida e o abraça*

Ishida: (Só um abraço? Então será que eu...) *corresponde o abraço hesitante*

Hollow: o_ô *desfaz o abraço, coloca as mãos nos ombros do Ishida, olha nos olhos dele, sorri e o beija*

Ishida: *cruza os braços envolta do pescoço do Mano Hollow* (AI MEU DEUS!) *levanta os braços o mais alto possível*

Hollow: *olhando assustado pro Ishida*

Ishida: *braços ainda pro alto*

- Silêncio -

Hollow: *respira fundo* É melhor eu me sentar por enquanto. *vai se sentar*

Ishida: *no mesmo lugar ainda com os braços pro alto* (Cavei minha própria sepultura ;-;)

_*abaixa os braços do Ishida* Quincy-kun, Quincy-kun... Se eu fosse você ia desde já me preparando psicológica e, mais importante, fisicamente. Hirako?_

_Hirako: É sério mesmo. Eu ainda estou traumatizado com pensamento de como é confortável a cueca de elefante. Não quero falar com ele._

Hollow: Tu é doido. Esse pensamento me parece muito estimulante. *rindo sozinho*

Hirako: Eu preciso sair daqui. _  
_

_Mas não vai! \o/ Play!  
_

Paula0302: Ah,como eu não quero morrer de um jeito ruim, entrega isso pro Aizen. D: *Dá o chá de 1397031717379816147939734287 reais da Bernkastel (Umineko)*

_Pause. Acho que conheço isso. '-' É o chá que aparece em Paradise Kiss? Se não for, ignore. Aqui, Aizen. *entrega*_

Aizen: *pega* Agradeço. Por enquanto você está livre da tortura.

_Aê, Paula... Se livrou. \o\ Agora é só esperar que quando o chá terminar ele continue pensando assim. D: Play._

Paula0302: Quero todos, menos a autora comendo churrasco de Hinamori! *-*

_Pause. Ai, se foderam. _

Ishida: Por que? '-'

_Ishida! *pula em cima* Já se preparou? *-* _

Ishida: Não quero falar sobre isso. *ficando vermelho* E você não me respondeu.

_Ah claro. Porque vocês ficaram de palhaçada da última vez e agora não podem falar nada. Acostumem-se, eu sou a autora, sou superior a vocês, réles personagens. 8D_

Ishida: Tsc. u_u

_Agora vamos lá comer churrasquinho de Hinamori. E quando eu digo "vamos" é "vocês vão e eu rio", obviamente. :3_

Ichigo: Mudou de novo o significado do "vamos"?

_Vai de acordo com a situação._

Hinamori: Chu-churrasco de mim? Ç_Ç'

_Ah é... Ela 'tá viva. Alguém tem que abater. Aizen, faria as honras?_

Aizen: Por que não? *vai até a Hinamori* Quero que me desculpe por tudo, Hinamori-kun.

_Ele acha mesmo que ela vai cair nessa de novo?_

Gin: Espere e verá.

Hinamori: Eu não acredito mais nisso! ;-;

_Viu?_

Aizen: Dessa vez é verdade. Estou realmente arrependido. Desculpe. *abraça*

Hinamori: Aizen-taichou! *abraça*

_Não é possível..._

Aizen: *enfia a zanpakutou na Hinamori*

_..._

Gin: Você não sabe nada sobre tenentes submissos.

_Ok, eu pensei em um milhão de coisas agora. Enfim... Já temos o presunto, agora resta fritá-lo. Yamamoto.._

Yamamoto: Claro. *pega a zanpakutou* Banshou issai kaijin to nase, Ryuujin Jakka!

_*pega a zanpakutou da Hinamori e usa pra cortar a mesma; dá um pedaço pra cada um*_

Mayuri: Que desperdício de cobaia. u_u

Gin: Antes ela do que eu. *come*

Aizen: Já cansei de comer mesmo.

_Olha que legal, ainda tem a Tobiume que serve como facão e três espetos ao mesmo tempo. *colocando o resto dos pedaços nos "espetos" da Tobiume* Vou vender pra Polishop. E alí! Sumiu! _

Byakuya: Obviamente ela sumiria, trata-se de uma zanpakutou. Sua forma e poder surgem baseados no próprio Shinigami. O Shinigami conhece o nome da espada que vai empunhar, conseguindo seu poder graças à ligação entre ela e seu coração. Nasce e morre junto com o Shinigami. Isso é uma zanpakutou.

_Conheço isso de algum lugar. Enfim, todos comeram?_

Todos: Sim.

_Nem dá pra entrevistar todo mundo, Hirako. Passemos ao próximo. _

Kika de Apus: Aizen parar de falar yaoi forever e ganhar um chá de verdade (ps: Aizen, tu é um vilão muito foda)

_Pause. O "Yaoi forever" você já tinha parado e o chá você ganhou agora a pouco, certo?_

Aizen: Certo.

_Ela te chamou de muito foda._

Aizen: Eu já sabia disso.

_Credo... por isso que eu nem falo que eu também acho. '-' Então passamos este. Pla..._

Hirako: Espera aí! Não esqueçam de mim. D: E então, Sousuke Aizen?

Aizen: Como eu me senti? Normal. Este era o tipo de tratamento que eu tinha até chegar aqui. Nada acima do comum.

_Se eu fose você parava de me achar tanto porque agora você nem é mais o típico vilão sexy, tá? Virou um power ranger branco e feio. u_u_

Aizen: Nada disso muda minha superioridade.

_Vai nessa. O que não deve haver de fangirl revoltada..._

Hirako: Vocês estão saindo do assunto. '-'

_Ah é... play. o/_

Kika de Apus: "No ep 132 o Hitsugaya ajuda a Karin a ganhar a partida de futebl depois que ve que mesmo machucada ela se esforçava ao máximo. A dúvida pro Hitsugaya responder é: PORQUE AFINAL TU RESOLVEU OLHAR PRAS PERNAS DA KARIN?"

_Pause. Olha só... Shirouzinho safado._

Toushirou: A cor do machucado diferente da cor do resto da perna chamou minha atenção. Só isso. E é Hitsugaya-taichou.

_Sei._

Matsumoto: Desiste, Taichou. Todo mundo já concluiu que por trás dessa sua cara de revolta juvenil existe um grande tarado.

Toushirou: MATSUMOTO!

Karin: Então foi esse o motivo, né, tampinha? *chuta uma bola na cara do Toushirou*

Toushirou: GAROTA!

Isshin: NIIIIIIICE KIIIIICK, KARIN! *faz joinha com as duas mãos*

Karin: E você cala a boca, velho. u_u

Isshin: Masaki, ela está sendo rebelde de novo. T-T

Hirako: E então?

Isshin: Hã?

Hirako: Como você se sente sendo renegado pela sua filha?

Isshin: Sabe, eu me sinto muito mal... Nós, pais, damos toda a atenção, o carinho e o amor que nós podemos desde que nossos filhos nascem aí eles vão ficando velhos e esquecendo que enquanto eles eram pequenos éramos nós que estávamos sempre lá do lado ajudando como dava. Mesmo com dificuldades, trabalho, etc nós ainda dávamos toda a atenção que eles queriam e agora eles querem apenas nos bater e nos mandar calar a boca. Os pais sofrem. ;-;

Hirako: Você sabe que isso não é normal, né? Que os seus filhos que fazem isso.

Isshin: O QUE? Ç_Ç

Hirako:... Mudemos. Você, garotinha, como se sentiu ao saber que o capitãozinho estava de olho nas suas pernas?

Karin: Aquele filho da puta... Deixa só ele.

Hirako: ... Ok, e você, pequeno capitão, como se sente com isso tudo?

Toushirou: Dolorido, né? Levei uma porrada de uma bola que eu nem sei de onde surgiu. u_u

_Quem manda também olhar pras pernas da menina? E o pior de tudo é que ela é toda magrela e feia... Tem a Matsumoto alí toda bonitona a sua disposição.. tsc. Tinha que ser o Shirouzinho Lolicon._

Toushirou: LOLICON?

_Lolicon, é isso mermo. u_u Play._

Kika de Apus: "Hinamori: Diga pro Aizen que tu odeia ele"

_Pause. Inoue, tem como voltar com ela?_

Inoue: Infelizmente não... Nós a comemos, ela se dividiu em muitos pedaços pra eu reconstruí-la.

_É _mesmo _uma inútil. Enfim, então vamos fazer assim: Cloud se transforma na Hinamori e a gente faz a cena, certo?_

Cloud: Certo!

_Já deu pra ver como ela é era, né?_

Cloud: Creio que sim. *se transforma*

_Vamos, diga pro Aizen que o odeia._

'Hinamori: Mas...

_Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu você ainda se sente mal em dizer que o odeia?_

'Hinamori: Eu...

_Hollow: Depois você diz que ela é uma legume e ela são sabe o porquê._

_Né não, Mano Hollow?_

Hollow: Pois zé.

_'Hinamori_: ...

_ANDA, FILHA! "Eu odeio o Aizen" Não é difícil. Aposto que mais que a metade aqui já disse isso pelo menos uma vez._

Aizen: É mesmo, é?

_Claro. Você traiu e ownou 2/3 do elendo do anime. Por isso você é o foda, lembra?_

Aizen: Ah é, é verdade.

_E você, Hinamori amorzinho..? Vamos lá comigo... Eu._

'Hinamori: Eu...

_Te._

'Hinamori: Te...

_Odeio._

'Hinamori: O-odeio...

_Aizen._

'Hinamori: Aizen-taichou. ;-;

Aizen: Não me importo.

_Viu? Não tinha porque se preocupar, ele está pouco se fodendo pra você mesmo. _

Hirako: E então como você se sentiu estando de Tenente Momo, bolsinha?

Cloud: Meio mal... Acho que o ódio é tanto que ela esqueceu que era eu.

_Hirako: Também percebi isso. E você agora... Qual você acha que é o motivo para todos odiarem a pobre Tenente Momo?_

_Me dá um único motivo pra não odiá-la._

Hirako: Pensando bem, pode prosseguir.

_Claro. Play._

Kika de Apus: "Narrs: de alguns mangás yaoi/hentai pra Lisa ler."

_Pause. Wee! \o/ Sei taaaantos mangás yaoi! Em compensação não sei nenhum hentai. D:_

Lisa: Provavelmente você não me daria nada que eu já não tenha lido. Já yaoi eu não li muitos.

_Já eu li váários. Ok, vem comigo. Tenho alguns no meu cantinho. [Sim, eu tenho um canto com as minhas coisas. E não pare pra pensar no formato dessa sala, é muito complexo]_

Lisa: *me segue*

_Estende aí as mãos. *pegando os mangás e entregando* Esses tem traço feio mas a história ganha qualquer um: Junjou Romantica. Agora vamos para o traço mais lindo do mundo que é o da minha mangaka preferida Taishi Zaou, ou Mikiyo Tsuda: Color, Electric Hands, Koi wa Ina Mono Myouna Mono, Atsumare! Gakuen Tengoku, Aruji no Oose no Mama ni... e outros como Love Neko, Datte Ai Ja Nai, Love or Pride... *dez minutos depois* ... Pathos, Twin's Labyrinth, Okane Ga Nai, Presentment, Only the Ring Finger Knows e acho que tá bom. Leia tudo._

Lisa: *senta no chão; lendo*

Hirako: E aí, Lisa... Como você se sente tendo que ler tudo isso?

Lisa: Sai Shinji, 'tá me atrapalhando.

Hirako: Ai. *volta pro lugar*

_Tá. O próximo seria pra Lisa fazer outra coisa, mas como ela ainda está lendo, ela a fará depois dos outros pedidos da Kika-chan. Play._

Kika de Apus: "Nell, Yachiru: Tomem estes doces *mostra uma sacola de doces* e vão brincar"

_Pause. Aqui estão... Pra vocês. *entrega*_

Yachiru e Nell: YAAAY! *saem correndo uma jogando bala para a outra tentar agarrar com a boca*

Hirako: E aí criançada, como vocês se sente ganhando doces da Tia Kika-chan?

Yachiru e Nell: *brincando*

Hirako: Hein?

Yachiru e Nell: *ignorando*

Hirako: Pôô, e minhas entrevistas? u_ú *volta pro lugar*

_Play._

Kika de Apus: Aizen: Escolha dois espadas e "empreste-os" para a Yachiru e a Nell brincarem com eles durante 2 horas.

_Pause._

Aizen: Grimmjow e Nnoitra.

Grimmjow: Sempre eu!

Nnoitra: Vai logo e deixa de reclamar, seu lixo!

Todos: *viram pro Ulquiorra*

*silêncio*

Ulquiorra: O que?

Nnoitra: Lixo.

Ulquiorra: Dessa vez eu já estava precavido para não repetir.

Nell: Eu quero esse aqui porque ele é o que vira gato.

Grimmjow: Pantera!

Yachiru: Então eu vou ficar com esse aqui que brincou com o Ken-chan da outra vez. *-*

_E vocês vão fazer o que?_

Nell: Brincar, dã. Foi o que mandaram a gente fazer.

Yachiru: Vamos brincar de elefantinho colorido!

Nell: E a bola?

_Usem isso aqui. *levanta o corpo de pelúcia do Kon*_

Kon: (Meu corpo! Meu passaporte para a viagem ao paraíso proibido *-*) *usa aquele coração rosa pra sair do corpo do Ichigo e vai quicando até o seu* INOUE-S... *nas mãos do Grimmjow* ... Yo!

Grimmjow: QUE PORRA É ESSA? *joga no chão*

Yachiru: Ele deixou cair! Corre, palito! *sai correndo*

Nnoitra: Hã? O que?

Nell: Anda, gatinho, pega e grita uma cor! Eles vão fugir!

Grimmjow: Pantera! E eu não quero pegar esse troço de novo.

Nell: Que perder? Pega!

Grimmjow: Tch. *pega* Feliz?

Nell: Diz a cor!

Grimmjow: Cor? Azul!

Yachiru: 'Tá fazendo o que parado aí, palito? Corre e encosta em alguma coisa azul! *corre e encota no cabelo do Mayuri*

Mayuri: Saia imediatamente ou envenenarei você.

Nnoitra: Azul? O cabelo dele! *correndo na direção do Grimmjow*

Yachiru: Não! Não vai pra perto dele!

Mayuri: Estou falando sério, saia dos meus ombros.

Nell: ANDA! JOGA A BOLA NELE!

Grimmjow: Hã? Tá! *bate com o Kon na cara do Nnoitra*

Kon: (Socorro, Nee-san)

Nnoitra: Grimmjow, seu infeliz! Te mato!

Grimmjow: Tenta. *corre*

Nnoitra: *correndo atrás*

Yachiru: Agora é pique-pega!

_Provavelmente isso passará de duas horas, mas ok. Play._

Kika de Apus: Hitsugaya: Va pedir permissão para o Zaraki pra levar a Yachiru para um ENCONTRO ROMÂNTICO. E se o zaraki perguntar as intenções, responda "um beijo... pra começar"

_Pause._

Toushirou: ...

_Vai lá, Shirouzinho._

Toushirou: *vai até o Zaraki* Kenpachi-taichou, será que eu... que eu poderia levar sua tenente para um encontro ro-romântico?

Zaraki: E quais são suas intenções?

Touhsirou: Um beijo... pra começar.

Zaraki: Não acho que seja uma boa pra você, garoto. Mas você disse "pra começar", é? E como você pretende acabar?

Toushirou: Bem...

Zaraki: Trate de lembrar que dependendo do que você responder, eu que acabo contigo.

Toushirou: Tenho a permissão?

Zaraki: Não. Não quero que a Yachiru saia por aí com tampinhas como você.

Toushirou: O QUE DISSE?

Zaraki: Que eu não quero que a Yachiru saia por aí com tampinhas como você. Por que?

Toushirou: Nada não, só pra confirmar. *vira pra mim* E agora?

_Tem que ter o encontro. Se arranja aí._

Toushirou: Er... Se você me der a permissão, eu lutarei com você assim que eu voltar.

Zaraki: E quem me garante que você é divertido?

Toushirou: Bem, mesmo tendo minha idade eu já sou capitão e dentre as de gelo, minha zanpakutou é a que mais tem poder.

Zaraki: Interessante. Yachiru, você está de acordo com isso?

Yachiru: Claro. ^^

Toushirou: (claro?)

Zaraki: Então está feito o acordo. Quando voltar vamos brincar um pouco.

Yachiru: Mas Ken-chan, se eu voltar grávida não mata o gelinho pro meu filho não ficar sem pai.

Toushirou: ÒoÓ'''

_Yachiru, isso não é coisa que uma criança diga._

Zaraki: Então esse é o ponto onde pretende acabar, huh? Tente chegar no "pra começar" que eu te como vivo.

Toushirou: E-er, vamos então, tenente... Um minuto. Vamos pra onde? Vamos poder sair daqui?

_Mas ele não é uma gracinha? Claro que não vão poder, né? Hum... Como é um encontro romantico vocês podem ficar no meu canto, que é o melhor lugar daqui. TEM PROBLEMA IR GENTE AÍ, LISA? _

Lisa: *lá no canto* NÃO, TÁ BELEZA!

Yachiru: Vem logo! *agarra um braço do Toushirou e o puxa*

Toushirou: *olha pra trás no meio do caminho*

Zaraki: *sorri*

Toushirou: (morri ç_ç)

Hirako: E então, Zaraki Kenpachi...

Zaraki: O que você quer, garoto? Porque eu não estou com nem um pouco de paciência pra palhaçada agora.

Hirako: Play.

_Eu que digo play! ò.ó9 Play.  
_

Kika de Apus: Mais cenas yaoi entre Ichigo e Ishida.

_Pause._

Ichigo: E lá vou eu de novo. u_u

Ishida: Devia ficar feliz por você não ter que ser o uke toda vez que te requisitam.

Ichigo: Está se auto-proclamando o uke dessa vez, é, Ishida?

Ishida: Ah, faça-me o favor, Kurosaki. Eu já reconheci meu lugar aqui.

_Ishida já se conformou com dar ré na Seele Schneider._

Ishida: Então eu posso ser o seme?

Ichigo e Narrs: Não.

Hollow: Eu deixo você me comer, Quincy-kun, vem! *vira de costas pro Ishida e empina a bunda*

Ishida: Passo.

_Aí Ishida, pode ficar mais tranquilo. Pelo visto o Mano Hollow não tá mais naquele desespero._

Hollow: *expressão séria* Não tenha tanta certeza, só estou tentando abstrair, pois agora acontecerá algo que eu REALMENTE não queria que acontecese.*sorri* Certo?

Ishida e Narrs: Certo! ._.

Ichigo: (Saco... Se depender deles isso não termina nunca u_u) *chega por trás do Ishida e sopra a orelha dele*

Ishida: *recua e ruboriza instantaneamente* Kurosaki!

Ichigo: Quando vocês três começam a falar, até um calar a boca é um inferno... Então achei melhor interromper logo.

Hollow: Meu rei, meu rei... Eu só estou guardando as coisas que você faz. Quando eu te pegar tu vai se ver comigo.

_Menos, Mano Hollow. Não esquece que se ele morrer você morre junto. E você, Ichigo, cala a boca e começa logo antes que entre na porrada. _

Ichigo: (Quer me bater é, hollow?) Vamos, Ishida. *coloca um braço sobre os ombros do Ishida e dá um beijo no rosto dele*

Ishida: ._.

Hollow: Ele tá pedindo!

_Calma, Mano Hollow! Eu também sou contra, mas é o pedido... Daqui a pouco é a sua vez. _

Ichigo: Vai, Ishida, vira a cabeça pra eu morder sua orelha e ficar estimulado de novo.

Ishida: Nem pensar! *tampa as orelhas com as mãos*

Ichigo: Por que não?

Ishida: Porque não!

Ichigo: Tem que ter um motivo!

Ishida: *diz algo completamente baixo e incompreensível*

Ichigo: Que? Fala alto! Não entendi nada!

Ishida: EU DISSE QUE EU NÃO QUERO FICAR TÃO ENTREGUE A VOCÊ DE NOVO! *vermelho; ainda com as mãos na cabeça; olhando pro lado pra não encarar o Ichigo*

Ichigo: Tão... entregue? *tendo diversas lembranças inexistentes*

Ishida: (Ai não! Aticei de novo?)

Ichigo: *empurra o Ishida pra parede mais próxima*

Ishida: Kurosaki, para com isso! *tentando bater no Ichigo com os cotovelos*

Ichigo: *segura os pulsos do Ishida e olha nos olhos dele*

Ishida: ._.'

Ichigo: *aproximando sua boca da boca do Ishida*

Ishida: *segura o rosto do Ichigo pra este não chegar mais perto*

Ichigo: *aproveita a deixa para segurar os braços do Ishida com uma das mãos e com a outra segurar o rosto dele*

Ishida: Não se atreva.

Ichigo: Ah, eu vou sim. *vira o rosto de Ishida; lambe e morde a orelha dele*

Ishida: *extremamente vermelho* Kurosaki, por favor...*segura a roupa do Ichigo*

Ichigo: *coloca uma mão na nuca do Ishida e o aproxima para beijá-lo*

Ishida: (Já era) *corresponde o beijo*

Ichigo: *arrasta o Ishida pela parede até ele ficar sentado no chão; para o beijo*

Narrs e Hollow: *desmaiados numa poça de sangue*

Ichigo: *abriu o blusão do Ishida; descendo pelo corpo dele alternando entre lambidas, mordidas e beijos até chegar na calça*

Ishida: *segurando o cabelo do Ichigo com uma das mãos e "apertando o chão" com a outra*

Ichigo: *abriu e desceu a calça do Ishida junto com a cueca de elefantinho rosa; olha pro Ishida completamente submisso e vermelho* Itadakimasu! *descendo de boca aberta até o "little quincy"*

Inoue: Santen Kesshun!

Ichigo: *bate com a testa no escudo* INOUE!

Hollow: *por trás da Inoue; prendendo-a com os braços*

_*segurando a Zangetsu da Direção da Inoue*_

Hollow: Mais um movimento e ela morre!

Inoue: De-desculpe, Kurosaki-kun. Eu vi o Hollow-kun e a Narrs-chan desmaiados no meio do sangue aí eu usei o Souten Kishun neles e então, do nada, eles acordaram e vieram pra cima de mim!

Ichigo: Tch. *levanta, vai até o trocador e bate a porta*

Inoue: Onde ele foi?

_Provavelmente terminar sozinho antes que as imagens que ele acabou de ver sejam esquecidas. _

Hollow: Aquele maldito.

_Esquece ele por enquanto, Mano Hollow. Quanto antes nós prosseguirmos, antes chegamos na sua vez._

Hollow: Isso, isso. Passa pro próximo!

Ichigo: *sai do trocador suando e vai sentar* u_u

Hirako: *vai até o Ichigo* E então?

Ichigo: Que é?

Hirako: Como você explica o fato de nunca querer participar das cenas mas quando é com o moleque quincy sempre chega uma hora que você começa a agir por vontade própria?

Ichigo: Como é que eu vou saber o porquê? Quando ele fica vermelho por minha culpa eu sinto vontade de agarrá-lo. u_u

Hirako: E você diz essa viadagem sem nenhum problema?

Ichigo: Cala a boca! É a verdade!

Hirako: Credo, acho que vou me manter mais longe de você de agora em diante. Narrs, cotinua logo antes que o Ichigo me agarre!

Ichigo: EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO!

_Sei._

Ishida: (Agora olha só... Eu banco a puta difícil, acabo cedendo, fico totalmente à merce de outro homem e quando eu vou ganhar uma provável recompensa param com o pedido e me deixam solto aqui no chão. Muito bom.) Não esqueçam de mim, por favor.

Hollow: *olhando pro teto* Ninguém esqueceu de você.

_*olhando pra parede* Nós só combinamos de não te encarar nesse estado pra dar continuidade aos pedidos._

Hollow: Aproveita que o babaca do meu rei saiu de lá e vai abaixar isso aí também.

Ishida: Não precisava dizer. *indo ao trocador*

Hollow: Mas vê se não gasta tudo, em!

Ishida: *Ignora; entra no trocador*

_Vamos então. Play._

Kika de Apus: Hisagi admitindo pro Kira que sempre sentiu "algo" a mais por ele e o Kira respondendo que só o Hisagi pode faze-lo esquecer do Ichimaru. E uma cena de abraços, beijos (de língua) e... Narrs, entendeu, né? YAOI

_Pause. Entendi muito bem! E vocês também, né, meninos? _

Hisagi: Sim.

Kira: Bem...

_Certo. Então pode começar, Shuhei. *-*_

Hisagi: *segura as mãos do Kira entre as suas e olha fixamente para os olhos do mesmo* Eu nunca tive coragem de dizer isso porque tinha medo de que você achasse estranho, deque se afastasse, de que não quisesse mais aparecer nas mesmas cenas que eu nos encerramentos do anime, mas agora que eu sou obrigado a fazê-lo mesmo, eu queria que soubesse que minhas próximas palavras além de obrigatórias, são completamente verdadeiras. *abaixa a cabeça* Kira, eu sempre senti algo a mais por você. Algo além da amizade que eu insistia em me convencer que era o suficiente. Algo mais intenso, mais forte... Algo que me deixava louco internamente toda vez que eu te via sofrer por aquele maldito capitão estranho, algo que fazia eu me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo por não conseguir te consolar nos meus braços por falta de coragem.

Kira: Hisagi-san!

Hisagi: O que? *levanta a cabeça rapidamente*

Kira: As minhas mãos... Você está apertando muito. ç.ç

Hisagi: Desculpe. *solta*

Kira: *esfregando as mãos* Não tem problema... ^^'

Hisagi: *abaixa a cabeça de novo*

Kira: *coloca uma das mãos na cabeça do Hisagi*

Hisagi: *olha pra cima*

Kira: Não fique assim, Hisagi-san. Eu não acho estranho. Pelo contrário, sinto-me muito feliz por saber que eu não estou sozinho. O sentimento de ser importante pra alguém me foitirado da pior forma possível e agora você o está me devolvendo. Só você pode me fazer esquecer aquele que me tirou tal sentimento, Hisagi-san. Muito obrigado. *abraça o Shuhei* (Queria que tudo isso fosse verdade. Mas não... tinha que me apaixonar logo pelo Ichimaru-taichou e acabar ficando assim. Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro? ;-;)

Hisagi: Kira! *se joga em cima do Kira fazendo-o cair pra trás*

Kira: Hisagi-san... a cadeira embaixo de mim está me machucando...

Hisagi: Desculpe! *chuta a cadeira pra baixo*

Kira: ^^' (O Hisagi-san é uma pessoa muita atenciosa e carinhosa, mas pelo visto, ficar com ele é meio perigoso)

Hisagi: *Por cima do Kira; se apoiando com os braços no chão*

Kira: Hsagi-san, o que você pret...

Hisagi: *dá um selinho no Kira pra ele ficar quieto e depois o beija*

Gin: *com os olhos abertos; olhando fixamente pra baba que escorre pelo canto da boca do Kira*

- 2 minutos depois-

_Shuhei, tu vai matar a loira! _

Hisagi: Hum? *solta o Kira*

Kira: *inspira demoradamente* (É, definitivamente, muito perigoso)

_Vamos, vamos... Já está bom. _

Hisagi: Ok! *vai sentar no seu lugar; olhos brilhando*

Kira: *Indo até a sua cadeira devagar e com um das mãos na coluna*

Hirako: E aí?

Gin: Ué, é comigo?

Hirako: Sim. Deu pra ver que você prestou muita atenção o tempo todo.

Gin: Naturalmente. Tenho que estar sabendo o que meu tenente anda fazendo.

Hirako: Mas ele não é mais seu tenente.

Gin: Pra mim ele será sempre o meu pequeno tenente.

Hirako: Você estava era com ciuminho que eu sei.

Gin: Você quer morrer?

Hirako: Eu não.

Gin: Então saia daqui.

Hirako: Não é que até você fica sério quando vê sua "loira gostosa" nas mãos de outro.

Gin: Pois é. Agora eu entendo o porquê do Aizen-taichou ter ficado triste quando deixou de ser seu tenente. Perder a "loira gostosa" não é fácil.

Hirako: Não gostei. Passa, Narrs.

_*segura o riso* Tá... Play._

Kika de Apus: Matsumoto, Inoue, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Nanao, Nemu, Lisa, Isane, Unohana cantando e dançando "Don't Cha" das Pusycat Dolls

_Pause. Eita, quanta Pussycat. Ok, como eu acho que tem Pussycat demais pro número real, vamos fazer assim: Matsumoto é a Nicole e vocês outras são o resto._

Unohana: Acho que ficaria melhor se eu fosse a Nicole. ^^

_Nah, acho que não e..._

Unohana: Eu disse: Acho que ficaria melhor se eu fosse a Nicole.

_Com toda certeza. Se esforce, por favor._

Unohana: Eu irei. ^^ E então, já temos a música?

_Hãn? Ah sim, temos. Eu peguei junto com a da Shakira._

Unohana: Ótimo. Ponham-se de forma organizada atrás de mim.

As outras: Certo.

_Prontas? *liga a música*_

Unohana: *dublando* I know you like me

Outras: *dublando* I know you like me

Unohana: I know you do

Outras: I know you do

Unohana:That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you

Outras: She's all over you

Unohana: I know you want it

Outras: I know you want it

Unohana: It's easy to see

Outras: It's easy to see

Unohana: And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be with me

Outras: babe

Todas: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Unohana, Lisa e Nemu: *fazendo a coreografia*

Isane, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Inoue, Matsumoto, Nanao: *tentando imitar*

(...)

Unohana: I know she loves you

Outras: I know she loves you

Unohana: So I understand

Outras: I understand

Unohana: I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime

Outras: Maybe next lifetime

Unohana: Possibly

Outras: Possibly

Unohana: Until then no friend possibly

Todas: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Soi Fon: Nos expondo desse jeito... Palhaçada. *vai sentar*

Hirako: *passando pela Soi Fon pra chegar nas outras* (Só porque foi a que dançou pior...) É com vocês que eu quero falar. E então? Como explica saber a coreografia da música de cor e salteado, Unohana-taichou?

Unohana: Você nõa vai querer saber.

Hirako: Agora eu acredito que não mesmo. Pois então o que me diz você, Tenente Nemu?

Nemu: Mayuri-sama deixou várias coreografias armazenadas na minha memória caso um dia fosse necessário, essa é uma delas.

Mayuri: E foi necessário. Eu sou um gênio.

Hirako: Sei. E você, Lisa, como é que você sabia essa dancinha?

Lisa: As Pussycat Dolls são interessantes. Vi todos os clipes delas várias vezes e consequentemente gravei as coreografias.

Hirako: Nunca me contou isso.

Lisa: Eu devia?

Hirako: É, acho que não. Pode passar, Narrs.

Inoue: Hirako-san! Você não vai entrevistar a gente?

Hirako: Eu não. Vocês não fizeram nada. Não dançaram, nem cantaram. Nenhuma de vocês é apta a ser Vizard.

Ichigo: Eu não sei dançar e segundo você eu faço parte do grupo.

Hirako: Eu disse que elas não eram aptas por não saberem dançar? Nenhumas delas tem hollificação.

Ichigo: Bem...

Hirako: Te peguei!

Ichigo: Ah, cala a boca.

_Agora sim podemos cumprir o segundo pedido pra Lisa, certo?_

Lisa: Certo.

_Ok, play. _

Kika de Apus: Lisa, escolha alguns dos rapazes e faça-os encenar algumas cenas do seu mangá yaoi/hentai. Narrs, é OBRIGATÓRIO eles participarem.

_Pause. Ouviram, né?_

Lisa: E eu posso escolher quantos mangás?

_Um só, claro. u_u_

Lisa: Dois pelo menos?

_Tá, tá... Dois._

Lisa: Três... Eu quero Papa to Kiss in the Dark com o Ichigo sendo o filho e o pai dele sendo o pai e quero Love Neko com o Ichigo sendo o professor e o cara ali do cabelo azul sendo o Necoco.

_Coitado do Ichigo, duas vezes seguidas... vai sair sem bunda do pedido._

Lisa: Ele é forte, vai aguentar.

Ichigo: Agora eu sou forte, né?

Lisa: Quer que eu te chame de fraco e diga que por isso você vai ficar com seu belo traseiro com pelos laranjas ardendo por um mês devido o sexo selvagem que você terá que enfrentar de frente, ou melhor, de costas?

Ichigo: Cala a boca.

_Ah! Tipo, Lisa, você tem que me dizer as cenas certas que você quer. Não vou reproduzir os mangás inteiros aqui, né?_

Lisa: Acha que eu sou burra? Estão aqui as cenas que eu quero. *mostra uns papéis* Já estão aqui os atos e as falas, é só eles seguirem.

_Quanta eficiência, merece uma sardinha. Agora me deixa ver isso. *pega os papéis* Ah! Eu lembro dessa cena, é uma das minhas favoritas. *-* Aqui. *entrega alguns dos papéis pro Isshin e pro Ichigo*_

Ichigo: *lendo* Pai, o que você vai querer comer no jantar hoje? "Sentar no sofá"? Aqui não tem sofá.

_Mais pra frente... Mais um pouco... AÍ! *guiando o Mano Hollow e o Kon trazendo um sofá*_

Ichigo: De onde saiu isso? o_o

_Do meu cantinho, obviamente. '-' Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar sentada numa cadeira dura de madeira o dia todo? Eu Mano Hollow e Kon ficamos no sofá. u_u_

Hollow: Isso aí.

Kon: Toma, otário.

Ichigo: Que?

_Sem stress. Continua a cena aí. -.-_

Ichigo: Tch. *senta no sofá*

Isshin: Sobre a sua pergunta... você sabe a resposta, vai...

Ichigo: Responde, velho!

Isshin: Você, é claro. *lê as ações do papel; subindo no sofá ficando por cima do Ichigo fazendo-o deitar* Ué, por que agora está escrito "pausa"? '-'

_É que meio que pula cena, sabe? ._. Vamos gente, todo mundo virando de costas! Kurosaki pai, quando chegar na parte que volta a ser descrita avisa. *vira*_

(...)

Isshin: Já podem... *investida* ...virar. *investida*

Ichigo: *vermelho* Lisa... *leva investida* ...depois eu... *leva investida* ...te mato. *leva investida* Calma, pai!

Lisa: Faz parte do treinamento.

_*liga pro celular do Isshin*_

Isshin: *atende; lendo* Ah, oi! Jantar hoje?

Ichigo: Pensamento dois pontos ah é? *ainda com o pai dentro de si; senta, cruza os braços envolta do pescoço dele, lambe e morde sua orelha*

Issin: *geme baixo* Ah, não... *investida* Não foi nada. *investida*

Ichigo: *tampa a boca com as duas mãos*

Issin: Às sete, certo? *investida* Está marcado. *investida* Até já. *investida; desliga o telefone e olha pro Ichigo*

Ichigo: ._.'

Issin: Tenho um jantar então temos que terminar isso e eu devo ir tomar banho. Mas antes, mocinho, você foi um mau garoto e eu vou te dar um castigo adulto pela sua malcriação.

Ichigo: Ó_Ò'''

Isshin: Acabou? D:

_Sempre fui frustrada por essa cena terminar aí. ;-; Enfim... Agora é Love Neko com o Grimmjow de Necoco e o Ichigo como Eiji, certo?_

Lisa: Certo.

_Grimmjow, libera aí e vira gatinho._

Grimmjow: Kishire, Pantera! Viu? É pantera!

*Joga um novelo de lã*

Grimmjow: Nyaaaa~h! *corre atrás*

Todos: *olhando o Grimmjow brincando com o novelo no chão*

Grimmjow: *olha envolta; levanta e limpa as roupas* Covarde.

_Gatinho. Ok. Então, a cena que a Lisa escoheu fica mais pro final e então o que aconteceu, resumidamente, até agora foi:_

_O Ichigo viu na internet o anúncio de uma robô gatinha que faz tudo e então ele pede uma, mas quando o produto chega ele vê que é um menino. O gatinho quer ser sexualmente últil para o Ichigo mas este nao quer usá-lo e tal, mas ele acaba gostando do gatinho. O Necoco foi feito por uns alunos do Ichigo e estes acabam dando uma escolha pra ele: Ou testa o Necoco ou o devolve para outra pessoa testar. O Ichigo ficou de gracinha mas aceitou, porééém, quando foi testar o gatinho este que acabou dando-lhe uma boa duma testada, é. Como a intenção do "teste" era obter informações e o Ichigo não queria contar, acabaram levando o Necoco dele, mas como o gatinho gostava do Ichigo, ele acabou fugindo. O Ichigo foi atrás dos alunos pra pegar o Necoco de volta e descobre que ele tinha fugido no meio da noite chuvosa. E então um dos alunos do Ichigo (que eu não me lembro bem mas eu acho que gosta dele) combina que quem achar o Necoco primeiro vai ficar com ele. Aí por algum motivo o Ichigo vai em casa e vê que o chão tem marcas de água que vão em direção ao seu quarto, ele vai até lá e... Ação!_

Grimmjow: *molhado no chão* Ichigo! *pula nos braços do Ichigo* Eu te amo! Não me devolve, por favor! ç.ç

Ichigo: Seu idiota! *dá um tapa na cabeça do Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: ._.' *senta no chão*

Ichigo: Tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupado?

Grimmjow: *vermelho* o_o Você ficou preocupado comigo? Então você gosta de mim!

Ichigo: Ainda não ficou óbvio? Você é mesmo um gato idiota. *abaixa e abraça o Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: Ichigo! *se joga por cima do Ichigo fazendo-o deitar* Então quer dizer que nós já podemos fazer aquilo, né? ^^

Ichigo: Eu... acho que sim. (De novo... nem deu tempo pra parar de latejar D:)

Grimmjow: *coloca uma das mãos no rosto do Ichigo e o beija*

Ichigo: *envolve a cintura do Grimmjow com os braços*

Grimmjow: *para o beijo, dá um selinho e sorri* Agora vamos trabalhar mais embaixo.^^ *abre o zíper da calça do Ichigo*

Ichigo: Espera aí, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow: Sou Necoco. E você disse que nós podiamos. Agora não tem mais volta. *desceu as roupas do Ichigo enquanto falava* Não sei do que você 'tá reclamando, está mais que claro o que você quer. Eu posso ver isso... e tocar... e lamber... assim. *mostrando que realmente pode*

Ichigo: Grimm... Necoco, para!

Grimmjow: *para* Tem certeza?

Ichigo: Nenhuma, continua.

Grimmjow: Foi o que eu pensei. *vai pra trás do Ichigo, pega o "littre strawberry" e começa a fazer movimentos de vai e vem*

Ichigo: Necoco, eu...

Grimmjow: *para* Você?

Ichigo: Você! Por que você parou? Digo, você vai continuar? Eu vou acabar indo assim mesmo...

Grimmjow: Assim mesmo?

Ichigo: Você entendeu. u_ú *vermelho*

Grimmjow: Sim, entendi. ^^ E você quer terminar isso comigo fazendo de outro jeito, certo?

Ichigo: Certo. u_u *mais vermelho*

Grimmjow: Mas você tem que pedir. Vamos, diga "Eu quero o pau do Necoco" [No mangá é assim, eu juro!]

Ichigo: 'Tá brincando?

Grimmjow: Vai querer continuar assim e ter que terminar sozinho ou vai aceitar minha ajuda? *faz carinho no rosto do Ichigo com a cauda*

Ichigo: Eu quero o... ...o pau do Necoco.

Grimmjow: "Por favor coloque-o dentro de mim"

Ichigo: Por favor...

Grimmjow: Por favor? *continuando com os movimentos* Se não disser vai acabar assim mesmo.

Ichigo: Por favor coloque-o... dentro de mim.

_Ok, todo mundo de costas pra eles mudarem de cena. ç_ç_

(...)

Grimmjow: Pronto.

Ichigo: *deitado no sofá de costas pro Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *sentado no chão na frente do sofá* Não me ingnora, Eiji! Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo!

Ichigo: *acabou dizendo todo tipo de baixaria* [Essa é a única frase que eu me lembro que tá idêntica a do mangá D:]

Grimmjow: A culpa é sua! Se você me beijasse de vez em quando e dissesse coisas bonitas pra mim eu não agiria assim!

Ichigo: *suspira, puxa o Grimmjow pelo braço e o beija*

Grimmjow: Eiji...

Ichigo: Eu... Eu te amo, Necoco.

Grimmjow: EEEEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MEU AMOOOOOOOOOOR! *pula no Ichigo* Quando você diz esse tipo de coisa eu fico tão feliz!

Ichigo: NÃO PULA EM MIM DESSE JEITO!

Grimmjow: Mas eu estou tão feliz! Eu te amo também!

Ichigo: Eu também... u_u

Grimmjow: Então nas próximas vezes eu não vou usar só meu rabo como antes, vou usar os dois igual a essa última vez! n_n

Ichigo: *deita no sofá de costas pro Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: EIJI, DESCULPA! EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO! NÃO ME LEVE A SÉRIO!

_"E então tudo voltou ao normal". Ou alguma outra frase parecida que tenha o mesmo significado... Fim. *-*_

Grimmjow:*levanta e volta pro lugar*

_Own, o Grimmjow em cat mode fica tão bonitinho. *-* [Ah! __Eu queria deixar claro que os mangás que eu descrevi não são bem desse jeito... Eu só peguei o principal, as falas e atos eu que fui fazendo... Só o final de Love Neko que eu achei uma gracinha e não esqueci.. Então é bem parecido com o que tá aí... Eu acho.]_

Hollow: Tá, tá. Continua logo. *-*

_Hirako?_

Hirako: Me recuso.

_Beleza, play!_

Akura-Chan: Desculpa mano Hollow! Pode ficar con o Ishida atrás da moita por tipo, umas 5 horas!

_Pause._

Ishida: O_O

Hollow: *vai até o Ishida sorrindo* Agora, Quincy-kun, eu te pego de jeito.

Ishida: Mas você já não teve a sua cena? u_u

Hollow: "Fazer coisas" não é a mesma coisa que cinco horas. *segura a gola do Blusão do Ishida; arrastando-o para o trocador*

Ishida: *se debatendo no chão* ME SOLTA SEU HOLLOW ESTÚPIDO!

Hollow: Pode me chamar do que quiser. Esperei seis capítulos por isso, sendo que nesse você ainda... Vamos embora, durante cinco horas você é meu.

_Mano Hollow, eu acho que quando ela disse "cinco horas" era tipo, muito tempo, sabe... Não exatamente cinco horas. Até porque se você ficar aí durante cinco horas não restará Quincy-kun pros outros pedidos. D:_

Hollow: 'To pouco me fodendo pros outros pedidos. Ela disse cinco horas então são cinco horas. *levanta o Ishida pela gola e o empurra pra dentro do trocador*

Ryuuken: *lança uma flecha no Isshin*

Isshin: *desvia* MAS O QUE?

Ryuuken: A culpa é do seu filho.

Isshin: Eu não tenho culpa se meu filho é a maior desonra de todas as gerações dos Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Olha aqui...

_Naah, nem comecem. Vamos continuar. Play._

Akura-Chan: Ichigo! Explica pra Nell e pra Yachiru como surgem os bebês? *-*

_Pause. Yachiru, Nell, o tio Moranguinho vai contar uma história muito legal pra vocês. Prestem muita atenção. -.-_

Yachiru e Nell: Haa~i! *sentam na frente da cadeira do Ichigo*

Ichigo: É...

Nell: Vai Itsygo, deixa de ser lerdo.

Yachiru: Ichii também não sabe. xD

Ichigo: Não... Sei sim. Er... É assim: Quando um moço e uma moça se amam muito e estão juntos por um tempo eles podem querer ter filhos, Né? Vocês sabem... Aí pras crianças nascerem eles precisam fazer uma coisa juntos chamada se... noura.

Yachiru: Cenoura? Cenoura não se planta?

Nell: A gente brotou do mato? o.o

Ichigo: Isso! Digo, não! É que tem uma semente que o moço dá pra moça aí ela engole. Essa semente fica germinando por um mês, depois demora dois mêses pra folhas pequenas, dois mêses e meio pra folhas grandes e o resto do tempo é pra ficar maduro, é nesse tempo que o bebê vai se formando dentro da barriga da moça.

_Aí se a moça quiser ter gêmeos ela tem que comprar a semente com moedas verdes._

Ichigo: ... (fui pego ._.')

Hirako: Já acabou, né? *indo até o Ichigo* E então Ichigo, como você se sentiu contando a "verdade" pras crianças? *aproxima o microfone da boca do Ichigo*

Ichigo: Bem, eu...

Hirako: Por que você não contou direto a história da semente ou a da cegonha?

Ichigo: Eu esqueci... .-.

Hirako: Você é uma vergonha pro nosso grupo.

Ichigo: Não sou do seu grupo.

Hirako: Você não tem escolha. Narradora, já acabei aqui.

_Ok. Então vamos seguir. Play_

Akura-Chan: Sem pedidos pro Aizen hoje, né?

_Pause._

Aizen: Sábia escolha.

_Ah, cala a boca Aizen. Play. -.-_

Akura-chan: Hitsugaya, Ukitake... Pq o cabelo d vocês é branco?

_Pause._

Toushirou: É Hitsugaya-taichou. u_ú

_Fique feliz por ela ter te chamado de Hitsugaya. Pra mim você é Shirouzinho. E por que teu cabelo é branco, infeliz?_

Touhsirou: Meu cabelo não é branco, é prateado.

_Me parece branco. '-'_

Toushirou: Mas não é.

_É sim. Branco igual ao do Killua, do Shirogane, do Yue, do Mano Hollow, do tio Ukitake, etc etc.. Tudo branco!_

Toushirou: O cabelo do Ukitake-taichou é branco.

Ukitake: É branco. ^^

Toushirou: Já o meu é prateado.

_São iguais!_

Toushirou: NÃO SÃO!

_SÃO SIM!_

Toushirou: NÃO SÃO!

_SÃO SIM!_

Hirako: Er, então Ukitake Juushirou, você acabou não respondendo o porquê do seu cabelo ser branco. O que você me diz sobre isso?

Ukitake: Bem, meu cabelo é branco desde que eu me lembro de tê-lo... Creio que ele tenha ficado branco antes do normal por causa da minha doença. Mas agora acho que ele já seria branco de qualquer forma. ^^

Hirako: Sei... Aí, pode seguir!

_SÃO SIM E ACABOU! Play!_

Nara Yasmin: cenas, de preferencia, fofinhas e romanticas com esses casais: hitsugaya e soifon.

_Pause. _

Soi Fon: Nem pensar.

Toushirou: Não.

Zaraki: Ora, ora... Voltou e nem me avisou, moleque?

Toushirou: Esqueci.

Zaraki: Então agora que lembrou podemos fazer a segunda parte do acordo...

_Não podem nada. u_u Agora ele vai cumprir o pedido. Mas, gente... Como eu vou fazer pra esses dois fazerem uma cena romantica e fofinha? ;-;_

Mayuri: Eu poderia ajudar com isso aqui. *balança um frasco*

_Sério? *-* Dá aqui!_

Mayuri: Mas com uma condição.

_Qual?_

Mayuri: Quando isso tudo terminar eu vou querer o hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo para fazer experiências.

_Certo._

Hollow: OE! Tá me vendendo em troca de produto?

_Sh! *tampa a boca do Mano Hollow e o puxa pra longe dos outros*_

Hollow: Tu quer me trocar mesmo? Bebeu?

_Deixa de ser burro, Mano Hollow! Se nós não andarmos, não chegaremos na sua cena e sem aquela coisa não andaremos nunca! Você sabe tão bem quanto tu que você é mais forte que ele. Quando ele for fazer algo, tu manda-lhe um Gestuga esperto nele e pronto. Beleza?_

Hollow: Tá, vai... Beleza.

_*voltando* Entramos em acordo e decidimos aceitar a troca._

Mayuri: Ótimo. Aqui está. *entrega um saquinho com um pózinho brilhante dentro*

_Mas não era um frasquinho? _

Mayuri: Não. Só mostrei o frasco porque ele tem maior valor estético.

_Valor estético?_

Kon: Sei... (Gay.)

_Tá, enfim... É só jogar neles e pronto?_

Mayuri: Praticamente isso. Só tem um detalhe: As pessoas acertadas se apaixonam pela primeira pessoa que virem.

_Ok. Kon, vai pra perto deles. Assim que eles se olharem, manda pó neles!_

Kon: Entendi! *se aproxima deles e faz sinal de que está pronto*

_SHIROUZINHO! SHIROUZINHO! OLHA A SOI FON INDO TE ATACAR NA MALOCA!_

Toushirou: QUE? *vira pra Soi Fon*

Kon: *joga pó neles*

Hollow: Quanta fumaça que isso faz...

- Fumaça cessando -

Toushirou: *curvado na frente da Soi Fon* ... e eu realmente gosto muito de você! Então fique comigo e deixe-me protegê-la, por favor!

Soi Fon: *vermelha* Eu... eu deixo, Hitsu-kun.

Toushirou: *levanta* Fonfon-chan!

_Fonfon-chan, né..?  
_

Soi Fon: Hitsu-kun! *abraça* Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que você se confessaria pra mim! [Mentira!] Vamos ficar juntos até ficarmos velhinhos!

Toushirou: *segura as mãos da Soi Fon* Tenho certeza de que esse meu sentimento não mudará nunca! Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre!

Soi Fon: *puxa as mãos* 'Tá falando o que aí, moleque?

Toushirou: O que? Mas Fonfon-chan! E o nosso amor eterno?

Soi Fon: Que amor eterno? E que palhaçada é essa de "Fonfon-chan"? Jogado assim no chão... Você é muito indiscreto, garoto.

Ué... Por que ela tá chata de novo?

Mayuri: O efeito é temporário e proporcional à quantidade que atinge o rosto da vítima. A alma compactada...

Kon: É Kon!

Mayuri: Cala a boca. A alma compactada estendeu o braço pra frente e soltou o pó, logo acertando muito mais o rosto do Hitsugaya-taichou devido sua estatura.

Toushirou: *abraçando as pernas da Soi Fon* Fonfon-cha~n! ç.ç

Soi Fon: *balançando as pernas* Sai, moleque insuportável! *solta uma perna e pisa na cabeça do Toushirou*

Toushirou: Fonfon-chan... PORQUE INFERNOS TU PISÔ NA MINHA CARA?

_Agora passou o dele também. '-'_

Soi Fon: Você fica cheio de palhaçada pro meu lado e vem tirar satisfação?

Toushirou: Eu de "palhaçada" contigo? 'Tá maluca?

Soin Fon: Agora eu 'to maluca, né? Na hora de me chamar de Fonfon-chan eu não estava...

Toushirou: Fonfon-chan?

Mayuri: Esqueci de avisar que após o efeito as vítimas esquecem o que se passou enquanto estavam sob o mesmo.

_Nem percebemos. Hirako, como eles não lembram então nem tem o que entrevistar... Passemos para o próximo casal, certo? Certo. Play._

Nara Yasmim: bya-kun e inoue

_Pause. _

- Silêncio -

_Sem objeções?_

Byakuya: De nada adiantaria. Você e sua trupe arranjariam um modo de me acertar de qualquer maneira.

_Tem razão. Vem, filha. *puxando a Inoue até o Byakuya* Ok, aqui. Fica olhando pra ele._

Inoue: Certo! Darei o meu melhor!

_Sei. Que bom.  
_

Kon: *joga o pó por cima deles*

- Fumaça cessando -

Byakuya: *segurando uma mecha do cabelo da Inoue* Esse tom alaranjado dos seus fios de cabelo me dá a agradável sensação de estar apreciando o Crepúsculo em um dia de inverno.

Inoue: Crepúsculo? Eu amo o Edward! Qual seu personagem preferido?

Byakuya: (Devo dizer que não faço idéia do que ela diz?) Er, o mesmo que o seu. *segura as mãos da Inoue* Temos coisas em comum, vê?

Inoue: Ah, entendi! Por isso que você falou do inverno! É porque não tem sol e ele não brilha.

Byakuya: Por que outro motivo seria? Você me entende perfeitamente... *chega mais perto* Será que isso é o que chamam de destino?

Inoue: Ai, Kuchiki-kun...

Mayuri: Não imaginava que o Kuchiki-taichou é um apaixonado do tipo galanteador.

_Como assim "tipo"? _

Mayuri: O efeito do produto que te dei em troca de seu "Mano Hollow" é trazer à tona o ser apaixonado que há dentro de quem é atingido. O modo de agir vem da própria pessoa.

_Que dizer então que o Shirouzinho e a Soi Fon são apaixonados daquele jeito mesmo? _

Mayuri: Certamente.

Kon: Ai, que babacas.

Hollow: Eu gosto.

Kon: Que?

Hollow: Acho bonito. Se o Quincy-kun tivesse essa reação... *imaginando a cena*

_Aw, Mano Hollow! Você é mal-encarado, grosso, cheio de si e mais um monte de coisas ruins, mas é uma graça! *aperta as bochechas* _

Hollow: Me solta, porra!

_Chato. Também não quero mais você. Vou voltar pro Byakuya sedutor que é mais legal. u_u_

Byakuya: *sentando no seu lugar*

Inoue: *vermelha no seu lugar; olhando pra baixo*

_Já acabou o efeito? ç.ç_

Hirako: Já. Foi até interessante... Ele cantou tanto a menina que até conseguiu dar uns pega.

Renji: Só podia ser o meu taichou! Nunca tinha visto tantas cantadas boas. Até eu acabaria cedendo...

Hirako: Gente, eu tenho que sair desse meio.

_Ah para, Hirako! Vamos logo pro próximo já que eu perdi o Byakuya seduzindo mesmo. Play. ;-;_

Nara Yasmin:kenpachi e nel

_Pause. _

Zaraki: Vem cá... 'Cê tá de sacanagem, né? Acha que eu tenho cara de que?

_Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ç_Ç_

Zaraki: Qualquer coisa que aconteça aqui é culpa sua.

_Mas, mas... Pensa comigo. Você não vai querer perder seu tempo lutando com uma fraquinha que nem eu, né? Um golpe seu e eu viro peso de papel. Não é melhor nós fazermos logo o pedido e acabar o capítulo o quanto antes pra você lutar com o Shirouzinho? _

Zaraki: Talvez você tenha razão.

_Eu tenho! Você nem vai lembrar o que aconteceu mesmo. _

Zaraki: Certo. Só para eu ter minha luta logo.

_Claro! Nell, vem cá! _

Nell: Licença!

_Você e a Yachiru voltaram a brincar?_

Nnoitra: *com o corpo de pelúcia do Kon na mão* FERRUGEM!

Grimmjow: *correndo* QUE DIABO DE COR É ESSA? NÃO VALE!

_Eles gostaram, é? De qualquer forma... fique na frente desse moço tá? _

Nell: *na frente da cadeira do Kenpachi* Tá._  
_

Kon: *joga o pó*

- Fumaça cessando -

Zaraki: *ainda no seu lugar*

Nell: *olhando pra cara do Zaraki* Já posso ir brincar?

_Ué! Não houve nada! Qual foi?_

Mayuri: De novo? Já é a segunda vez que esse capitão não é afetado pelos meus experimentos, que importuno. Sem contar sua tenente e agora esse arrancar. Eu preciso, definitivamente, de um idiota para fazer pesquisas e descobrir o porque deles serem imunes.*olha pro Kon*

Kon: Parceira-nee, eu acho que eu corro perigo. ç_ç

_Então não vai funcionar neles mesmo? *ignorou o Kon*  
_

Mayuri: Não precisa repetir. Já estou frustrado o suficiente.

Zaraki: Oe, dá pra parar com a enrolação?

_Tch. Isso mesmo, vamos pro próximo. (Dá próxima vez peço ao Urahara)_

Urahara: Eu cobrarei um preço baratinho!

_LEU MINHA MENTE? _

Urahara: Na verdade você estava olhando pra mim e...

_Ah.. u_u Enfim, play._

Nara Yasmin: hitsugaya e halibel (não pergunte de onde tirei isso o.o)

_Pause. __De onde você tirou isso? Ç_Ç [primeira fanfiction que eu posto e já ganho um trauma desses com esses desafios... que cruel, Nara Yasmin-chan ;-;] Mas enfim... Vai lá na Halibel, Shirouzinho._

Toushirou: Nem pensar.

_Que nem pensar o que?_

Kon: Acho que ele nem vai precisar pra cá. Vejo dois grandes bolos de chocolate vindo nessa direção. *-*

Toushirou: Oe, por que você está de acordo com isso?

Halibel: Não pense que eu quero algo com você, Moleque. Você não tem nada pra me oferecer, afinal. Estou apenas seguindo as ordens de Aizen-sama. "Façam, sem reclamações, tudo que for ordenado a vocês", ele disse.

_Dá-lhe Aizen!_

Aizen: Obrigado, meus fãs.

Touhsirou: Tch. Como se eu me importasse com isso. É só eu ficar de olho fechado.

Halibel: *faz sinal pro Kon jogar o pó*

Kon: *joga*

Halibel: Ute, Tubi...

Toushirou: HÃ?

- Fumaça cessando -

Toushirou: *deitado no chão entre os braços e os joelhos da Halibel* T-T-Ti-chan... *vermelho*

Halibel: *desce até o ouvido do Toushirou* O que? Você não me quer?

Toushirou: Não, não é isso! Pelo contrário. Mesmo sem saber o porquê eu sinto algo muito forte por você.

Halibel: Que bom, porque eu quero fazer algo com você e quero que seja muito forte.

Toushirou: Como?

Halibel: Exatamente.

Toushirou: Huh?

Halibel: Só vem comigo. *beija a testa do Toushirou, levanta e estende a mão*

Toushirou: Claro, como quiser. *pega a mão da Halibel; sendo levado ao trocador*

Halibel: *dentro do trocador com o Toushirou* Preparado?

Toushirou: Como assim, Ti-chan? O que você preten

~ Silêncio ~

Toushirou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUARDA ISSO! GUARDA! ESCONDE! AI, MEU DEUS!

Halibel: Você é mesmo uma gracinha.

Toushirou: MUITO OBRIGADO! FICO MUITO FELIZ! MAS SÉRIO, TI-CHAN, SE VESTE! Ç_Ç

Ishida: (Se vista...)

Halibel: Vem cá, vem. *puxa o Touhsirou pra si*

Toushirou: Ti-chan. ç_ç

(...)

Halibel: *joga o Toushirou pra fora do trocador e depois sai* Isso é pra você aprender a não tentar abusar de uma lady.

Toushirou: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA ABUSANDO DE VOCÊ! QUE INFERNO!

Halibel: Então por que quando eu olhei você estava com a mão no meu corpo?

Toshirou: Eu não lembro. u_u [Na verdade, foi a própria Halibel quem colocou]

Halibel: Precoce.

Toushirou: O QUE?

Halibel: u_u *senta no seu lugar*

_Er, Play._

Nara Yasmin: shunsui e soifon O.O

_Pause._

Shunsui: Ora, ora, vou ter quer fazer par com uma moça bonita... Que bom.

Soi Fon: Esqueça.

Shunsui: Não adianta reclamar mesmo, daqui a pouco estará nos meus braços me chamando por um apelido estranho.

Soi Fon: Só se conseguirem me achar! *shunpo*

_Ué, mas... Onde ela acha que vai ser esconder dentro dessa sala?  
_

Soi Fon: *atrás de uma cadeira*

_Er, Eu estou te vendo, sabe? Todos estamos. ^-^'_

Tousen: Menos eu. D:

Soi Fon: Tch. Foi só um teste. *shunpo*

Todos: ...

Soi Fon: *atrás do sofá, completamente a vista*

_*indo disfarçadamente pra perto do sofá* Óh, Shunsui, e agora? Como vamos fazer nossa cena sem a Soi Fon?_

Shunsui: *indo junto* Não faço idéia. O que vou fazer, Nanao-chan?

Nanao: Não me inclua nas suas palhaçadas, por favor.

Hisagi: Solta o cavalo.

Ishigo: Hã?

Hisagi: Nada não.

Kon: *escondido do outro lado do sofá*

Shunsui: Opa! Te achei, Soi Fon taichou-chan. 8D

_AGORA!_

Kon: *joga o pó*

- Fumaça cessando -

Soi Fon: *sentada no chão, com as costas encostadas na parte de trás do sofá; fazendo carinho nos cabelos do Shunsui*

Shunsui: Ah, como é bom receber carinho de uma mulher bonita. *não mudou nada*

Soi Fon: Não fala assim, Kyou-kun. *beija a testa do Shunsui*

Shunsui: Eu poderia me acostumar com essa vida. *segura uma das mãos da Soi Fon*

Soi Fon: *ruboriza* Se depender de mim, irá se acostumar com certeza.

Shunsui: Sendo assim, já me acostumei... *sorri pra Soi Fon e fecha os olhos*

Soi Fon: *sorri de volta e coloca o chapéu do Shunsui em cima do rosto dele*

Shunsui: Que atenciosa. Essa lâmpada realmente tem a luz muito forte. Muito gentil fazer sobra com o meu chapéu.

Soi Fon: Claro.

Shunsui: Mas, er... Você já não está o apertando demais contra o meu rosto? Assim você tira mais ainda o meu ar.

Soi Fon: É a intenção. *senta em cima do chapéu*

Shunsui: *se debatendo*

_Ninguém vai pará-la, não? Nanao-chan?  
_

Nanao: Nem olhe pra mim.

_Dá uma bengalada nela, Urahara. [ui]_

Urahara: Dependendo do que eu possa ganhar com isso...

_Ichigo?_

Ichigo: Tenho medo.

_Ah, então que seja. Play._

Nara Yasmin: ukitake e yoruichi

_Pause._

Yoruichi: Até que enfim vou aparecer de novo. Vamos lá, Ukitake taichou. *vai na direção do Kon*

Kon: (Eles vem se aproximando e ficando maiores, maiores, maiores *-*)

Ukitake: Claro. *vai até o Kon também*

_Prontos? Joga Kon.  
_

Kon: *joga o pó*

Yoruichi: *se esfregando no Ukitake*

Ukitake: Calma, calma... Devagar senão eu não consigo sentir. *passando a mão na Yoruichi*

Todos: ...

-Fumaça cessando-

Yoruichi: Com mais força. Isso, assim... Continua...

Ukitake: Assim minha mão cansa.

Todos: (O_O''')

-fumaça desaparece totalmente-

Ishida: Ah, então era isso.

Ukitake: *fazendo carinho na Yoruichi que está na forma de gato*

Ichigo: Era ISSO?

Yoruichi: Estava pensando besteira, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Não estava pensando nada, não!

Yoruichi: Pois fique sabendo que "ISSO" é muito bom. Principalmente quando é o Ukitake taichou quem faz.

Ukitake: Faço isso porque sei que ela gosta e também porque gosto de sentir o ronrom dela. Portanto não pense coisas pervertidas sobre isso, Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo: Mas eu já disse que não pensei nada!

Ukitake: n_n *continua com o carinho*

- 5 minutos depois -

Yoruichi: *deitada no colo do Ukitake ainda recebendo carinho*

- 10 minutos depois -

Ichigo: Pô, qual é o máximo de tempo que eles podem ficar sob efeito disso? -.-

Ukitake: Sob efeito?

Yoruichi: Do que você 'tá falando?

_Então quer dizer que já passou, é? -_-'_

Yoruichi: O que?

_Deixa, vai... Continua aí enquanto a gente segue. Play_.

Nara Yasmin: aizen e hyori

_Pause._

Hiyori: QUE?

Aizen: Tenho que me submeter a cada coisa aqui... Mas creio que seja a pior.

Hiyori: Pior? PIOR? TÁ DE SACANAGEM COM A MINHA CARA, TU, NÉ? TU DISSE QUE ERA UKE DE JOELHOS, CARA! DISSE "YAOI FOREVER" POR QUATRO CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, MERMÃO. E TU ME VEM COM ESSA?

Aizen: Exatamente.

Hiyori: EU VOU TE MATAR! *corre com a zanpakutou na direção do Aizen*

_Aproveita, Kon! _

Kon: *joga o pó*

-fumaça cessando-

Hiyori: Ne, ne, Aizen-kun... Eu queria te dizer que a Hiyori realmente gosto muito, muito de você! *-*

Todos: ...

Hirako: ... pfff, pfffff, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AI MEU DEUS, NÃO, NÃO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CRIANÇA! HAHAHAHAHA É ASSIM QUE ELA FICA! HAHAHAHAHA PUTA QUE PARIU, VOU ZOAR MUITO! HAHAHAHA

Hiyori: *ignorando o Hirako que está rolando no chão* Então Aizen-kun, você não gostaria de cuidar da Hiyori?

Aizen: Cuidar? Pra que?

Hiyori: Pr-pra que? É..

Aizen: Não tenho motivo pra fazer isso. Você morreu faz cem anos, lembra?

Hiyori: Hã? Mas.. Mas... HIYORI TE ODEIA MUITO POR ISSO! *corre pra longe chorando*

_Ah, Mayuri, que isso? Toda hora não funciona._

Mayuri: O que eu posso fazer se o amor que ele já tem é tão grande que não pode ser substituído pro um "de mentira"?

_E o Aizen lá ama alguém?_

Mayuri: Veja você mesma.

Aizen: *olhando num espelho* Lindão.

_Então... Com esse acabaram os casais, certo? Ok. Então se você quiser, Hirako... Hirako? _

Lisa: Quando a Hiyori acordou ele foi lá sacanear, aí ela o levou pro trocador e provavelmente eles estão se comendo na porrada agora.

_Ah... Então play._

Nara Yasmin: eu gosto de hitsumatsu, só não pedi pra não da mais trabalho.

_Pause. __E eu te agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Deus te abençoe. _

Nara Yasmin: só mais uma coisa: Shiro-chan EU TE AMO! *abraça até ele fica sem ar*

_Não é que até o Shirouzinho tem fangirls? _

Toushirou: Como é que é?

_Nada não. Play. _

Milkiee: Grimmjow, quero que voce mergulhe em uma piscina de lava... Traz um churrasco tostado pra mim e pra Narrs ;D

_Pause._

Keigo: Vão comer o famoso churrasquinho de gato.

_Ah, que bom... Não fui a única que pensou na piadinha infame e... Keigo! Você por aqui?_

Ichigo: Keigo? Quando você chegou? 'PERA AÍ! O QUE VOCÊ VIU?

Keigo: Só agora deram conta da minha presença? (eu estou aqui desde o começo, seus idiotas) ;-;

_Não. Bem... foi. Mas tipo, foi porque eu disse pro Mano Hollow trazer só as pessoas de Las Noches, Soul Society e as poderosas de Karakura. _

Kon: Poderosas de Karakura... Parece até nome de bloco carnavalesco gay.

Hollow: Esse infeliz me seguiu até aqui perguntando por todo o caminho o porquê de eu ter me jogado na farinha.

Ichigo: Keigo, seu idiota! Achou mesmo que eu me jogaria na farinha?

Keigo: Depois de todas as coisas que você fez nesses últimos dias, farinha não é nada.

Ichigo: ...

Kon: Touché.

_Como é que nós vamos fazer pra conseguir uma piscina aqui? Alguma ideia? _

Todos: *em siêncio*

_Quem me der uma ideia ganha um beijinho..._

Todos: *ainda em silêncio*

Kira: *voltando do banheiro*

_...do Kira._

Kira: Hã?

Gin: Bount velho, construa uma piscina com aqueles seus muros.

Sawatari: Quem é você pra me mandar construir uma piscina?

Gin: Aquele que irá matá-lo caso não fizer.

Sawatari: E que autoridade toda é essa? Olhe sua idade e olhe a minha, garoto.

Gin: Olhe sua impotância e olhe a minha. Você é de temporada Filler.

_É, ele tem razão. Faça._

Sawatari: Maldito seja, Tite Kubo. Vá, Baura, mostre a eles! Aí está a amostra da minha superioridade.

_Caramba, em. Quanta superioridade... Um piscina de uns 5.000 litros! Eu só conseguiria fazer uma de 2.500._

Sawatari: Pelo visto vocês não sabem o significado da palavra respeito.

Gin: Pelo visto você não sabe o significado da palavra personagem filler.

_São duas palavras mas eu concordo! _

Gin: Deu pra entender, não deu?

_Deu, deu. É... Yamamoto, faz a lava? *-*_

Yamamoto: Certo. Banshou issai kaijin to nase, Ryuujin Jakka!

_Pronto, Grimmjow, só mergulhar. _

Grimmjow: 'Tá de sacanagem, né? Tu acha mesmo que eu vou entrar ali?

_Eu acho mesmo._

Grimmjow: Tu 'tá enganada mesmo.

Ichigo: Vocês vão ficar discutindo mesmo?

Grimmjow: VAMOS!

Ichigo: Ok.

_Vamos nada! Vai pra piscina logo!_

Grimmjow: 'Cês só me botam lá dentro se eu estiver morto.

_Beleza então, eu luto contigo. Se eu ganhar tu vai, se você ganhar irei eu. _

Grimmjow: Só pode ser sacanagem. Beleza então. Kishire, Pantera!

Ó o novelinho! *joga dentro da piscina*

Grimmjow: Eu pego! *pula* (Merda)

(...)

Grimmjow: *finalmente consegue sair*

Todos: *com ar de riso*

Grimmjow: *preto* Uma palavra e eu quebro todo mundo.

Aizen: Como é que é?

_Sai, Aizen. Deixa o Neko-chan. Play._

Milkiee: Ishida, pinte o cabelo de rosa choque. nao me questione. Apenas faça :D

_Pause._

Ishida: Mas o que?

_Não questione! Apenas faça._

Ishida: Sério, eu não apareço o suficiente no anime pra fazer essas coisas que me mandam aqui.

_Tá, tá. Vamos lá que eu vou usar um spray que eu tenho aqui..._

Ichigo: Só pra saber, o que você não tem aqui?

_Calado._

Ishida: Ei! Nas sombrancelhas também?

_Claro. Vai ficar lindo. *-* E feche os olhos se não quer ficar cego. Tcharam! Olha que gatinho que ele ficou, Mano Hollow._

Hollow: Tem como ele não ficar gatinho?

Ishida: Ah... Para...

Ichigo: Tá a cara da MariMoon.

_Deixa de ser invejoso, Moranguinho! Coisa feia. Só porque você não estiloso que nem o Ishida_.

Ishida: Viu, Kurosaki? Você fala mal do meu senso de moda mas na verdade o que se veste mal é você, junto com todos esses outros shinigamis. Minha roupa é linda, né?

Hollow: É, é sim.

_Absolutamente._

Hollow: Linda.

_Muito._

Ishida: Está claro que vocês estão mentindo, certo?

Hollow: Certo.

_Sem problema. Play._

Milkiee: Toushirou, usa a sua zampakutou pra fazer neve. Neve é bom *-*"

_Pause.__ Neeeve. *-*_

Toushirou: O Hyourinmaru só faz gelo.

_A Milkiee não quer gelo, quer neve. Se vira. Raspa o dragãozinho, sei lá._

Toushirou: Não tem como eu fazer isso!

Byakuya: Incompetentes.

_Ih ali... 'Tá se metendo por que também? _

Byakuya: Hitsugaya-taichou, faça o dragão de gelo.

_(Me ignorou '-')_

Toushirou: Não vai adiantar de nada. E é Hitsu.. ih, não, deixa.

Byakuya: Faça-o.

Toushirou: Estou dizendo que não adiantará de nada. u_u *pega a zanpakutou* Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru! E agora?

Byakuya: Chire, Senbonzakura. *manda as pétalas na direção do gelo*

_Neeeve! *o*_

Toushirou: Confesso que foi inteligente da sua parte, Kuchiki-taichou. Mas, não achei que ajudaria por espontânea vontade.

Ichigo: Ainda acho que o que ele quer é aparecer.

_Pois zé, eu também._

Renji: Pega o Ichigo, Taichou!

Byakuya: *faz as pétalas irem na direção do Ichigo*

Ichigo: OE, OE! NÃO PODE ME MACHUCAR, LEMBRA?

Renji: Então pega ela, Taichou!

Byakuya: *faz as pétalas virem na minha direção*

_ESPERA! ESPERA! EU SOU A AUTORA! É CONTRA AS REGRAS! AH!_

Hollow: *entra na minha frente* Lembra que no início do anime eu lutei contra você por um tempinho e quase te derrotei? Agora eu já estou muito mais forte. Encoste uma pétala nela e eu te quebro em dois.

_Mano Hollow! *-*_

Hollow: Vê se pára de arranjar merda pro seu lado. É você quem escrever as minhas cenas com o Quincy-kun.

_Ok! \ò.ó/_

Byakuya: Tch. *vira pra voltar pro lugar; cai de bunda na neve*

Renji: *pisando no cachecol do Byakuya* Taichou! Desculpa! Não foi de propósito! Eu te ajudo! *estende a mão*

Byakuya: *levanta sozinho*

Renji: Sério, Taichou, não era pra isso acontecer. Eu não vi que estava pisando!

Byakuya: Renji.

Renji: Sim?

Byakuya: Corre.

Renji: Agora. *corre*

Byakuya: *faz as pétalas irem atrás do Renji*

Renji: *de longe* AAAAAAH!

_Hum, ok... Já tivemos nossa neve, certo? *-* Play._

WIINRY: Ishida: pegue o Ogichi (Mano Hollow) de jeito, agarre-o, beije-o, chupa ele todo (e é TODO mesmo), e confesse que você estava MUITO a fim de fazer isto *-*

_Pause. *-*  
_

Hollow: Hoje é, de certo, um dia feliz. *-*

Ishida: Mal posso conter minha felicidade.

Hollow: E quem te mandou conter alguma coisa, Quincy-kun? Tem que conter nada, não! Tem que colocar tudo pra fora... Não, na verdade vai ter que colocar é tudo pra dentro, né? Ah, vai... Você me entendeu. hehehe *feliz*

Ishida: ...

_Vaaamos, Ishida! Dessa vez é você quem age!_

Ishida: Não quero!

Hollow: Vem, Quincy-kun, estou de esperando. *pisca pro Ishida da cadeira que está sentado com as pernas abertas*

Ishida: Não tem como. Olha isso. *aponta pro Mano Hollow*

Hollow: Vem neném, neném, vem neném, neném, vem neném, neném vem... (8)

Ishida: Quem aceitaria fazer esse tipo de coisa com ele? É inevitável recusar!

Inoue: Souten Ki...

Ishida: Você não, Inoue-san.

Inoue: Ah.

_Estamos esperando._

Ishida: Vocês não vão desistir, né?

_Claro que não._

Hollow: Dã.

Ishida: Sabe sensei, eu realmente não apareço o suficiente no anime pra fazer essas coisas que me mandam aqui. *indo pra onde o Mano Hollow tá sentado*

Hollow: Ai, que emoção. *-* Oe, Quincy-kun, vai pra onde? Passou direto!

Ishida: *para atrás da cadeira do Mano Hollow, cruza os braços envolta do pescoço dele e apoia o queixo no ombro do mesmo* Estou aqui, idiota.

Hollow: Então vem pra cá que eu te vejo melhor. *tira os braços do Ishida do pescoço e o trás pra sua frente*

Ishida: *senta no colo do Mano Hollow com uma perna de cada lado da cadeira*

Hollow: *passando a mão por baixo da blusa do Ishida*

Ishida: *ficando vermelho*

Hollow: *sorri; segura o queixo do Ishida e o trás pra perto*

Ishida: *tampa a boca do Mano Hollow com as duas mãos*

Hollow: ...?

Ishida: *olhando pro lado* O pedido... ...Eu que tenho que fazê-lo.

Hollow: o_o

Ishida: *vermelho; tira o cabelo do rosto; se aproximando do Mano Hollow devagar*

Hollow: Mas...

Ishida: *beija a boca do Mano Hollow passando depois para o lado desta e indo cada vez mais para o lado até chegar na orelha; ruborizando cada vez mais* Pode deixar comigo... não tem problema. *está claramente tendo problemas*

Hollow: Quincy-kun... *segura o rosto do Ishida com as duas mãos e beija a testa dele* Se você está com tanta vergonha aqui, vamos pra outro lugar* *pega a mão do Ishida e segue com ele pro trocador*

Ishida: *segurando a mão do Mano Hollow e olhando pro chão* Eu estava, er, muito a fim de fazer... ...isso.

Hollow: Haha, claro que estava. *sorri*

_Aw, O Mano Hollow é outra pessoa com o Ishida._ *-*

Hollow: *dentro do trocador* Isso aqui é sangue? [Do Hirako e da Hiyori] Que sexy.

_Não mudou completamente, afinal._

Ichigo: Pra mim o Ishida tem é alguma tara pelo meu rosto, acho mesmo.

_Ah, o moranguinho está com ciuminho porque o Ishida está vermelhinho por causa de outra pessoa. Que gracinha!_

Ichigo: Não é nada disso!

_Tá bom então, vai. Acredito em você. [Mentira] Vamos continuar aqui enquanto eles continuam lá. *-* Play._

WIINRY: Byakuya: Diga a Renji que o ama :3 E dê-lhe um beijo digno de Oscar!

_Pause._

Byakuya: Renji.

Renji: Taichou!

Byakuya: Eu te amo.

Renji: Certo!

Byakuya: *levanta o Renji pela roupa e o beija*

Rukia: Tão intenso. ._. É mesmo digno de Oscar. Só podia ser o Nii-sama! *-*

_Estando ele no meio, ela realmente acha tudo lindo. '-' Enfim, continuemos. Play._

WIINRY: Aizen: faça uma cena yaoi com o Kira (com a roupa que ele estava usando quando tava abraçado com o Gin) e com o Byakuya (Byakuya livre-se desse seu haori, dessa sua blusa, desse cachecol), aizen, APROVEITA MEU FILHO, EU SEI QUE VC SEMPRE QUIS DAR UNS PEGAS NO BYA - admita -! ( e no kira também), \o/

_Pause._

Kira: De novo aquilo? ;-;

_Vai logo, Kira._

(...)_  
_

Kira: Pronto. *com as luvas e sapatos brancos, o avental, o vestido de Alice, o grande laço rosa na cintura, as orelhas de coelho, o rabo de gato e as meias 3/4 pretas*

Aizen: *sorri pro Gin e vai na direção do Kira*

Kira: *andando pra trás*

Aizen: *indo na direção do Kira*

Kira: *indo pra trás; bate na parede*

Aizen: E agora? *com uma mão, segura o Kira pelos pulsos por cima da cabeça, e passa a outra pelos cabelos e rosto dele*

Kira: Aizen tai... Aizen ta... *desce a cabeça*

Aizen: *abre a mão*

Kira: *cai*

_Ih, deu tilt._

Matsumoto: Foi muita pressão pra ele_, _tadinho.

Gin: Bem feito. Se tivessem peço pra eu fazer a cena isso não teria acontecido.

_Ah, outro com ciuminho?_

Gin: E se eu estiver? *vai até o Kira e o pega; arrastando-o para um canto*

_Ei, vai fazer o que?_

Gin: Ensiná-lo a não trair seu capitão.

Aizen: Antes que eu me esqueça, eu sempre quis dar uns pegas nele. E agora é sua vez, Kuchiki taichou. Tire seu haori, blusa e cachecol.

Byakuya: Você não te que me dizer as minhas obrigações.

Aizen: É que eu sempre quis dar uns pegas em você também.

Byakuya: *tira as peças*

Aizen: *abraça do Byakuya por trás*

Byakuya: *parado com os braços cruzados*

Aizen: Seus cabelos cheiram bem. E você cheira ainda melhor. *com o rosto bem perto do pescoço do Byakuya*

Byakuya: ...

Aizen: Me ignorando?

Byakuya: Em momento algum me foi dito que eu devia interagir contigo e seu flerte barato.

Aizen: Entendo. Se é assim, então continue sem reagir, do jeito que está, independente do que eu fizer.

Byakuya: Novamente me dizendo o óbvio.

Aizen: *desce um pouco o rosto do Byakuya pra esquerda deixando o seu pescoço mais a mostra; lambe o mesmo*

Byakuya: ...

Aizen: *passa para a orelha do Byakuya, lambendo o lóbulo e mordendo em seguida*

Byakuya: ...!

Aizen: *descendo a mão pelo corpo do Byakuya*

Byakuya: ...?

Aizen: *chegando onde queria, aperta*

Byakuya: *se solta do Aizen* Já é o suficiente.

Aizen: *sorri* Também acho.

_Te contar, em... Vocês vivem parando nas melhores partes. Play. u_ú_

WIINRY: Grimmjow: vingue-se do Ichigo por ter te ferrado ._.

_Pause._

Ichigo: Mais um ser que não gosta de mim?

Grimmjow: Enfim um pedido que presta. *pega a espada e corre na direção do Ichigo*

Ichigo: *se defende com a Zangetsu na horizontal na frente do corpo; a puxa pra baixo e tenta acertar o Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *pula e do alto mira a espada no Ichigo*

Ichigo: *shunpo; para atrás do Grimmjow e tenta acertá-lo de novo*

Grimmjow: *sonido* Pelo visto não poderei te acertar sem liberar meu poder máximo. Kishire, Pantera!

Ichigo: Então vamos terminar logo com isso. *tenta usar a máscara* Que? Ei, você!

Hollow: Que é? 'Tô cansando, quero lutar não.

Grimmjow: Ha! Agora você está acabado, Kurosaki Ichigo! *corre na direção do Ichigo*

Ichigo: Hah? Espera! *fecha os olhos e levanta a Zangetsu pra se preparar para defender o golpe do Grimmjow*

Todos: ...

Ichigo: ? *abre os olhos*

Grimmjow: *deitado de costas pro chão e brincando com as fitas da Zangetsu*

Ichigo: Mas em... O que eu faço?

_Se não quiser levar uma surra, é melhor balançar a espada pro gatinho aí._

Ichigo: *segurando a Zangetsu pela ponta e a balançando* Por que eu sou o único protagonista que passa por esse tipo de situação?

_Ok, vocês continuem brincando e nós passamos ao próximo._

Ichigo: Oe, espera aí. Eu vou ficar fazendo isso até quando?

_Até quando você quiser evitar levar uma patada do gatinho. _

Ichigo: Mas...

_Como eu dizia... [não dizia nada] Play._

WIINRY: Rukia: eu te odeio tambem, vá se fuder ._.

_Pause. __Somos duas. *-*_

Rukia: Como é? Mas por que?

_Play. n_n_

WIINRY: Inoue: ARREBENTA A RUKIA PORRA! Ò.Ó9

_Pause._

Rukia: E agora essa?

Inoue: Eu? Ferir a Kuchiki-san?

_Não filha, né isso, não. Não é Ferir. É arrabentar mesmo. Enfia a porrada, mete o pau, espanca mesmo, entendeu? _

Inoue: Sim, mas...

_Não tem "mas". Tem que fazer o que o pedido manda e pronto._

Rukia: Não tem problema, Inoue. Pode vir. (Afinal uma humana como você não pode me causar tanto ferim... ai) Ai.

Inoue: *acabou de dar um soco no estômago na Rukia* Kuchiki-san! Desculpe! Te machuquei?

Rukia: *sem ar* Nada. *respirando com dificuldade* Você é forte, né?

Inoue: Você acha? ^-^ A Tatsuki um dia me levou pra treinar com ela e me disse que eu tinha a força de um profissional.

Rukia: (Só diz agora)

Inoue: Mas já que não te causou nada eu posso continuar o pedido da Wiinry-san que não tem problema, né? n_n

Rukia: Oi? *leva um soco no rosto*

Inoue: *dá um banda na Rukia e depois vai com um dos joelhos na barriga dela*

Rukia: (Força de um profissional, de fato ;-;)

Inoue: *torcendo os braços da Rukia por trás das costas da mesma* Assim nós parecemos até aqueles caras de luta livre da TV né, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia: *desmaiou*

Inoue: Kuchiki-san? KUCHIKI-SAN! *balançando a Rukia* Me, me, me desculpe! Não foi de propósito, eu juro! Eu te matei? Ai, o que eu façou? ç_ç Ah! Souten Kishun!

_Inoue chata, quando faz uma coisa que presta vai desfazer logo depois. u_ú_

Inoue: Me desculpe por isso, eu acho. ^-^''

_Ah, sai. u_u E o Hirako? Cadê ele? Tem que entrevistar o povo. _

Lisa: Alí. *aponta pro Hirako e pra Hiyori desmaiados num canto* Eles estavam se matando no trocador quando a forma hollow do Ichigo entrou lá com o garoto Quincy, aí como o hollow estava, digamos "aceso", ele não queria esperar que um deles morrem e então deu um golpe em cada e os jogou num canto.

_Ah... Mas como você sabe disso? '-'_

Lisa: Eu vi sem querer. Não fiquei interessada nos mangás que me emprestou e quis ver ao vivo, se é o que quer saber.

_Claro. Então sigamos em frente para o último pedido desses quase cinquenta. _*-*_ Play._

WIINRY: Hyourinmaru: agarre o senbonzakura :3 (e arranque a máscara dele! ò.ó9)

Toushirou: Agora até minha zanpakutou entrou pra palhaçada?

Hyourinmaru: Com licença, mestre, mas eu gostaria de fazê-lo.

Yumichika: Mentira que esse gelo é raspadinha!

Toushirou: Hyourinmaru, você quer mesmo isso? Tem certeza?

Hyourinmaru: Tenho sim. *na verdade só quer tirar a máscara*

Toushirou: Se é assim...

Senbonzakura: Ei, quem disse que eu estou de acordo com isso?

Byakuya: Você está. Cumprir os pedidos é regra.

Senbonzakura: (Que mané regra?) Sendo assim, está tudo bem, mestre.

Hyourinmaru: Com sua licença, Senbonzakura-san. *coloca uma das mãos na nuca do Senbonzakura*

Senbonzakura: *abaixa*

Hyourinmaru: Algo errado?

Senbonzakura: Sua mão. Ela é muito fria.

Hyourinmaru: Entendo. Mas se eu não usar minhas mãos, não iremos completar o pedido. A não ser que ao menos eu te beije, mas para isso é preciso tirar sua máscara.

Senbonzakura: Boa tentativa. Pode usar suas mãos, agora eu estou preparado.

Hyourinmaru: Então eu irei usá-las. *mete a mão dentro das calças do Senbonzakura e "o" segura*

Senbonzakura: Você é bem direto, não? E está me congelando. (;-;)

Hyourinmaru: Peço desculpas. Irei esquentá-lo agora mesmo. *se ajoelha na frente do Senbonzakura*

_Pô, Shirouzinho, foi assim que você criou sua espada?_

Toushirou: Cala a boca! E você, Hyourinmaru, termine logo com isso, por favor.

Hyourinmaru: Certo. Irei esquetá-lo o mais rápido que eu conseguir.

Senbonzakura: o_o'

Hyourinmaru: *levando seu rosto devagar na direção do "Senbonkurazinho"; quando está prestes a encostar nele, fecha a mão e se levanda indo com o punho direto no rosto de Senbozakura*

Touhsirou: Então era isso... *visivelmente aliviado*

Ichigo: Pelo menos vamos poder ver a cara del...

Todos: EEEEEEEEEEH?

Senbonzakura: O que? Acharam que eu não pensaria nessa possibilidade? Me subestimaram, bem feito. *olha pro Byakuya* (E então mestre, o que achou? *-*)

Byakuya: *olha pro Senbonzakura com olhar de "Boa, filhão"*

Matsumoto: Cadê o Hyourinmaru? Será que ele vai ficar bem?

Hyourinmaru: *num canto longe de todo mundo* Tudo... isso... à toa... (Ç_Ç)

_Mas em, acabou, né? [enfim ;-;] Só porque eu estava morrendo de cansaço vocês decidiram falar mais que nunca, simplesmente dobraram minha história e ainda tiveram um excedente de umas oito mil letras. Vocês são uns amores. Mas se me dão licença eu vou dormir. -.- _

Ichigo: Você diz isso mas adora ferrar com a gente escrevendo essas coisas. É bem feito.

Ishida: Não gosto de dizer isso, mas ele tem razão. Você inventou isso, pode muito bem parar quando quiser.

_NUNCA! Vocês seram minha eternas vítimas... Até quando a fanfic terminar, pelo menos. "Que seja infinito enquanto dure". Boa noite. _

Ichigo: Você realmente vai continuar com isso?

_Eu vou._

Ishida: Quando pretende acabar com a tortura?

_Não pretendo._

Ichigo: Mas...

_Vem cá, vocês querem conversar, né? 'Cês dois estão aí em pé esse tempo todo, vamos nos sentar um pouquinho pra conversar então. _

Ichigo e Ishida: (Se-sentar?)

Ishida: Pensando bem, já tem coisa demais nesse capítulo, né?

Ichigo: Até o próximo, gente!

_Foi o que eu pensei. Até, gente! *-* [isso se ainda tem "gente" depois de todo esse tempo ;-;] *deita no chão e dorme*_

- X -

Grimmjow: Cara, esse negócio do Ulquiorra é muito doido.

Szayel: Você acha? Não achei nem um pouco digno.

Grimmjow: Ah, para! Oe, Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra: Que é, sexta?

Grimmjow: Lixo!

Ulquiorra: Lixo.

Grimmjow: Lixo!

Ulquiorra: Lixo.

Grimmjow: Li

Ulquiorra: ...

Grimmjow: Li

Ulquiorra: ...

Grimmjow: Lixo!

Ulquiorra: Lixo.

Grimmjow: Que foda! *-*


	7. Capítulo Sete: Parte um

_E eu que achei que de férias seria mais fácil... Esqueci que eu não sou a única. Preciso de um notebook... Ou de um computador que não fique na sala, pelo menos. Sem contar a parte que eu perdi pelo tal do proxy que fez meu computador ir parando aos poucos (alguém sabe o que é proxy?). Eu no lugar de salvar tudo, não... Deixei. Até que ele parou de vez e eu tive que formatar. ç_ç Enfim, pra não demorar tanto, eu dividi em partes o capítulo, vocês, Carol-chan, Milkiee, Mag Prince e Nara Yasmin já podem fazer os novos. *-* _

_Ah, eu queria pedir também que cada uma faça cinco pedidos no máximo... O capítulo sete, no total, tem mais de setenta. Eu já sou lerda... Assim então. ç_ç _

_Ah! Ah! E por último e mais importante, eu queria dar boas vindas para as leitoras novas! *o* Obrigada por lerem, todas vocês! *-*_

-XXX-

_Bom dia!  
_

Ishida: Só se for pra você.

_Que mau humor é esse? Credo._

Ishida: Pra começar é "boa noite", pois já passou das seis.

_Vem cá, se eu quiser saber a data eu vou perguntar o que? "Que noite é hoje?" Não vou. Então é "bom dia" e ponto. E outra, quando as pessoas dizem "pra começar" é porque elas vão dizer uma coisa, que é o começo, e depois outra. O que não aconteceu agora. _

Ishida: Tch. É que eu estava vendo os resumos que aquele boçal daquele Hollow fez e eu já "tomo" no segundo pedido.

Hollow: Boçal agora, né? Mas na hora do créu é "vai, vai". u_u

Ishida: Ca-calado!

_Gente, espera o romance pra cena de vocês, tá? Vamos começar, yaay! _

Hollow: Yay! \o/

_Play.  
_

Carol-chan989: Ichigo e Rukia no trocador

_Pause._

Ichigo: Com a Rukia?

_Que tem?_

Ichigo: Não, nada. É só que...

Hollow: Só que ele está acostumado a dar, sabe?

Ichigo: É. Digo, não é nada disso, não! Sei lá.

Rukia: Você tem alguma coisa contra mim, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Não! É que...

Rukia: Então é isso mesmo, né Ichigo? Seu viado.

Ichigo: Ah, não. Agora eu vou te mostrar o viado. *segura a Rukia pelo pulso e vai a levando para o trocador*

Rukia: Precisa me mostrar, não. Já o estou vendo bem na minha frente.

Ichigo: Quero ver você me dizer isso daqui a pouco. *empurra a Rukia pra dentro do trocador e entra depois*

Rukia: Daqui a 45 segundos? Acho que eu vou sim, em.

_Er... Então, né? Play._

Carol-chan989: Ao mesmo tempo Quincy-kun e Ichi-Hollow no trocador

_Pause._

Hollow: Ê, que beleza.

Ishida: Não é possível, sensei. Eu tenho que exigir mais cenas no anime pra sofrer isso tudo.

Hollow: Blá, blá, blá. *coloca um dos braços em cima dos ombros do Ishida* Você sempre reclama no início... *aproxima a boca da orelha do mesmo* ...mas depois sempre entra no clima.

Ishida: Sai, demônio! *empurra o Mano Hollow e se afasta*

Hollow: Negativo, Quincy-kun. Pedido é pedido. E vamos logo antes que o rei termine de mostrar o viado. *suspende o Ishida e vai em diração ao trocador*

Ichigo: O que? Vocês?

Hollow: Aê, meu reeei... Pela cara da garota tá mostrando o viado direitinho. *faz joinha*

Ichigo: hehe 'Cê acha?

Byakuya: ...*ouvindo tudo do lado de fora*

Ishida: Tem como me colocar no chão?

Hollow: Pois não. *desce o Ishida*

Rukia: Ishida!

Ishida: Kuchiki-san... Oi.

Ichigo: Assim, sem querer atrapalhar, mas eu estava quase...

Hollow: Ah! Foi mal, cara. Vamos, Quincy-kun...

(...)

Ishida: A-anda. Aqui tá muito... ...quente e... ...apertado.

Hollow: Digo o mesmo... ...mas é assim que eu gosto.

Todos do lado de fora: ...

_Então, né, gente? Vamos prosseguir e parar de ouvir esse tipo de comentário? Êêê, vamos! Play!_

Carol-chan989: Ulquirrora tendo uma crise de Dercy

_Pause. Whooa! Você consegue isso, Ulqui-chan?_

Grimmjow: É claro que ele não consegue.

Ulquiorra: Que caralhos te fazem pensar que eu não consigo, sexta filho da puta? Você devia calar a porra da boca e só abri-la de novo pra me pagar um...

_Consegue! É, já vimos que consegue, Ulqui-chan._

Ulquiorra: Ulqui-chan é a puta que te pariu.

_Tá, Ulquiorra, já deu._

Ulquiorra: Que "já deu" o que? Você é a minha bunda pra dizer que eu já dei? Não fode.

_Er... _

Aizen: Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Hai, Aizen-sama. *senta*

_*olha pro Aizen*_

Aizen: O que? (Só eu 8D)

_ Play._

Carol-chan989: Aizen dando em cima da Rukia

_Pause._

Aizen: Vocês me rebaixam a cada coisa. Quem é Rukia?

_Como assim "Quem é Rukia?"? Aquele troço alí. *aponta* Parece que não vê os pedidos sendo feitos._

Aizen: Mas eu não vejo praticamente nenhum. Afinal só passo a prestar atenção depois que eu ouço meu nome.

_... Certo. Vai lá._

Aizen: *vai até a Rukia* Com licença, eu estava passando por aqui e por acaso me dei conta da sua presença. Será que você não quereria a honra de me ter junto contigo?

Rukia: Como é?

Aizen: Digo, olhe bem para mim. Vai dizer que eu não sou a visão da perfeição? É claro que eu sou. E veja só, eu estou aqui só para estar com você. *segura o queixo da Rukia* Será que eu devo roubar-lhe um beijo como agradecimento pela minha humildade de ter te aceitado como alguém para se formar um par?

_(Aizen tá mais cantando a si mesmo que a garota mas tudo bem)_

Aizen: *puxando o rosto da Rukia pra perto*

Byakuya: CHEGA!

Aizen: Tudo bem, Kuchiki-taichou, não precisa ficar com ciúme de mim. Essa mulher não representa nada.

Byakuya: Não é de você que eu estou com ciúme, Aizen.

Aizen: Então é dela?

Rukia: Nii-sama! *-*

Byakuya: Eu também não disse isso.

Rukia: ç_ç

Byakuya: Como capitão e topo do clã Kuchiki eu devo manter os membros do mesmo.

Rukia: Nii-sama! *-*

_Er, então... Já acabou, Aizen?_

Aizen: Já. Eu realmente não tenho interesse nela.

_Somos dois._ Play.

Carol-chan989: Yoruichi tendo um romance sadomasoquista com o Urahara

_Pause._

Yoruichi: Ok! Vamos lá, Urahara. Eu sou o sado e você o masoquista.

Urahara: Hã?

Yoruichi: Fiquei sabendo que rolará um chicote aqui mais tarde... Será que eu posso pegá-lo emprestado?

_Pois não. Lá no meu canto._

Yoruichi: Lá tem sofá, né? Então vambora pra lá que é melhor.

Urahara: Não, não. Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia nós irmos para um lugar que não tenha testemunhas.

Yoruichi: Ah... *abraça o Urahara e alisa o rosto dele com um dedo* Vambora?

Urahara: Vambora. *segura o pulso da Yoruichi e vai com ela em direção ao meu canto* Sabe, eu tenho aqui um produtinhos interessantes e tal...

Yoruichi: *vira pra trás, faz joinha e continua andando*

(...)

Urahara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Todos: ...?

Urahara: COMO VOCÊ ARRANHA MINHA BUNDA ASSIM, SEU GATO DOS INFERNOS?

Todos: Play.

Carol-chan989: Aizen continue com o Yaoi Forever!

_Pause._

Ichigo: De novo?

Aizen: Kurosaki Ichigo, não entendeu ainda que elas não conseguem ficar sem me ver por muito tempo? Não é?

Ulquiorra: Hai, Aizen-sama!

Szayel: Se você está dizendo...

Grimmjow: Ah, claro.

Aizen: Grimmjow, disse alguma coisa?

Grimmjow: Eu não.

Aizen: Ah... Porque se tivesse dito, eu usaria minha Kyouka Suigetsu pra te fazer ver um novelo de lã gigante e brincar com ele até o fim do capítulo. Seu lixo.

Todos: *olha pro Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: ...

Todos: *olhando pro Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: ...

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Esquece, vai. Play._

Milkiee: Bem, para o que eu pedir, preciso de um toque de ajuda do... Mayuri-taichou! Transforme Aizen, Gin, Byakuya, Kira em mulheres! Mwahahahaa!

_Pause._

Mayuri: E quem disse que eu quero dar um toque de ajuda?

_Tch, faz o que ela quer que eu te deixo usar mais gente em experiências._

Mayuri: Verdade?

_Não, mentira. Claro que é, dã._

Mayuri: Então para cada transformação eu vou querer uma pessoa, certo?

_Beleza. _

Mayuri: Então podemos começar com...

_Espera aí! Já tá pronto?_

Mayuri: Eu já havia pensado nessa possibilidade então deixei dentro da Nemu...

_Ah para! Tá de sacanagem, né? _

Mayuri: Você quer parar de me interromper?

_Desculpa._

Mayuri: Quem será o primeiro?

Gin: O Izuru! n_n

Kira: Taichou! Por que logo eu?

Gin: Porque eu sou seu capitão e estou dizendo isso.

Hollow: Ou porque ele quer vê-lo como mulher antes de se tornar uma também.

_Né?_

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Mayuri: Que seja. Beba isso. *entrega um copinho com líquido rosa pro Kira*

Kira: *suspira e bebe* Arrg! *cai no chão*

Todos: ...?

Ichigo: Efeito?

Mayuri: Kira-kun, a não ser que você queira que todos te vejam numa trasformação bizarra, vá para o trocador.

Kira: Mas... eu não consigo... levantar...

Gin: Eu te levo.

Kira: Não... Taichou...

Gin: Izuru. Eu. Te. Levo.

Kira: Hai... conto contigo. T-T

(...)

Kira: *sai do trocador seguido pelo Gin* Taichou.

Gin: Sim?

Kira: Já pode fechar os olhos.

Gin: Depois.

Aizen: Yaoi forever. E agora é a minha vez.

Mayuri: Aqui está. *entrega o copo*

Aizen: *bebe e se transforma em mulher em segundos*

Ichigo: Já?

Aizen: Espantado, garoto Kurosaki? Trata-se do hyogoku que realizou o meu desejo de não ter que passar por nada que não seja do meu nível.

Ichigo: Devia ter imaginado.

_Calma aí... Ichigo, cadê a Rukia?_

Ichigo: Está descansando. 8D

Byakuya: *atrás do Ichigo* Mostrou o viado pra ela?

Ichigo: Mostrei, mostrei. *virando pra quem está falando com ele* Quero ver falar isso de.. Byakuya.

Byakuya: Chire, Senbonzakura.

Mayuri: Próximo, por favor.

Kira: Taichou, vai lá! Me solta.

Gin: *agarrado no Kira* Ainda tem um antes de mim, Izuru.

Kira: Ele está ocupado matando o Kurosaki-san, taichou, vai lá.

Ichigo: (Até ele fala assim numa calma... ;-;)

Gin: Já que é assim, tudo bem. Mas vamos comigo, você tem que me levar para o trocador. *pisca*

Mayuri: *entrega o copo*

Gin: *bebe e se apoia nos ombros do Kira*

Kira: *carregando o Gin [completamente capaz de ir sozinho] para o trocador*

Gin: Izuru, pode entrar.

Kira: Não, Taichou, estou bem aqui fora.

Rukia: Se agora o Kira está livre do seu capitão, por que ele não volta pra cá?

_Porque ele gooosta. _

Matsumoto: Ou porque ele é lerdo o suficiente pra não perceber isso. Ah! Voltou, Rukia! E aí, gostou?

Rukia: *vermelha* Não fale sobre isso, por favor. u_ú

Mayuri: Cadê o Kuchiki-taichou pra terminar logo com isso?

_Byakuya, vem logo!_

Byakuya: E na próxima vez que resolver mostrar o viado para minha irmã será muito pior.

Ichigo: *sangrando no chão* In.. Inoue.

Inoue: Hai, Kurosaki-kun! Souten Kisshun!

Mayuri: E com isso todos são temporáriamente mulheres.

Aizen: Sendo eu, obviamente, a mais bonita de todas.

Byakuya: Por que diz isso?

Aizen: Porque o que é óbvio é óbvio. Olha pra mim e pra vocês.

Byakuya: É exatamente por ter feito isso que eu pergunto.

Aizen: Não gostei. Yaoi forever. Com essa roupa, esse coque e esse teu cachecol... Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que você é a Super Nanny.

Byakuya: Como é engraçado. Porém não acho que possa falar mal da minha roupa usando um vestido de paetês vermelhos e uma rosa no cabelo.

Aizen: Por que não? Estou muito mais sexy que você.

Byakuya: O fato de minha roupa não ser vulgar não faz com que eu seja menos sexy que você.

Aizen: Claro que faz.

Byakuya: Testemos. Kurosaki Ichigo...

Ichigo: Pra variar.

Byakuya: Kurosaki Ichigo, qual de nós você diria ser a mais sexy?

Ichigo: Er... empate?

Aizen e Byakuya: ...

Ichigo: Não? Então... Cada uma tem uma beleza particular?

Aizen e Byakuya: ...

Ichigo: Também não? O que importa é a beleza interior? Não há beleza maior que a beleza da diversidade? A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê? Não deu.

Aizen: Perguntemos a alguém que tem opinião própria. Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama é a mais sexy.

Byakuya: Renji.

Renji: Byakuya-taichou é a mais sexy!

Aizen: Yaoi forever. Gin.

Gin: É o Aizen, o Aizen. *mechendo no cabelo do Kira*

Kira: Taichou! Mesmo nessas condições você continua agindo assim.

Gin: Izuru, as condições não são as mesmas?

Kira: É mas...

Gin: Shhh.

Kira: Hai. -_-'

Byakuya: Rukia.

Rukia: Nii-sama é muito, muito mais sexy!

Aizen: Você, garoto quincy, dê o último voto.

Ishida: EU?

Byakuya: Você é especialista em roupas, não?

Ishida: Bem, mas... Então tá. Tendo em vista o meu gosto pessoal, eu diria que o capitã...

Aizen: Tem certeza?

Ishida: Não mais. Olhando bem, esse vermelho...

Byakuya: Quincy.

Ishida: Não tem como escolher! ç_ç

Hollow: Escolhe quem você quiser, Quincy-kun! Eu te protejo! Em troca de um beijo. Rimou.

Ishida: Sendo assim eu fico com o capitão Kuchiki.

Aizen: Tch. Querendo resolver algo levando em consideração o gosto de um quincy. u_u

Hollow: *olhando pro Ishida*

Ishida: O que?

Hollow: Você.

Ishida: Que tem eu?

Hollow: Confiou de primeira e nem contestou o beijo.

Ishida: O qu- O que não significa que eu irei dar, claro!

Hollow: Aaaaaaaah! Vou te processar por ilusão.

Ishida: Isso não existe!

_Com sua licença, casalzinho maravilha, até as mulheres já voltaram ao normal e vocês ainda estão aí discutindo._

Ishida: É esse troço que fica dizendo idiotice.

Hollow: Você me ama que eu sei.

Ishida: Só você sabe disso, né?

Hollow: Só eu tenho que saber. *pisca*

_Play. _

Milkiee: Cena super moe do Ishida criança com vestido de alice e orelhas e rabo de gato sentado no colo do Mano Hollow! Hollow-chan[?], você tem acesso total a ele! Ishida, diga que tem medo de fazer "aquilo", e Mano Hollow diz que irá devagar... no começo! mwahahahaha!

_Pause. Ou seja, mandei parar a toa._

Hollow: Mandou parar a toa.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ishida: Eu criança nas mão dele? Você me quer como uma pura criança no colo desse... coisa. Eu não gosto de você.

Hollow: E quem se importa?

_Ninguém se importa._

Hollow: Né~?

_Né~?_

Hollow: A propósito, eu gosto de você, tá? *-*

_Então, vamos lá? *-* Mayuri, conto contigo._

Mayuri: Aqui está.

Ichigo: Essa também já estava pronta?

Mayuri: Não duvide da minha sagacidade. Pois não, Quincy, quando quiser. *sorri e estende um copinho com líquido verde e borbulhante*

Ishida: *bebe e cai de quatro no chão*

Hollow: CHANCE! [era pra ser em inglês, mas...]

_Ainda não, Mano Hollow._

Ishida: *ainda de quatro; diminuindo*

Todos: ...?

Ishida: *bem menor; olha pro alto com cara de assustado*

_OOOWN!_ Ó.Ò

Ishida: Tia...

_Tia? No auge da minha juventude você me chama de tia?_

Ishida: Que?

_Nada não, esquece. Tá vendo aquele tio branco sentado ali? Bota essa roupa aqui *entrega* e vai lá nele, vai._

Ishida: Pra que?

_Pra que sim. Vai._

Ishida: Tio, me mandaram vir aqui.

Hollow: Eu sei. Vem aqui no colo do tio pra conversar, vem. *põe as mãos embaixo dos braços do Ishida e o puxa pra cima*

Ishida: *fica de joelhos nas pernas do Mano Hollow, começa a mecher no cabelo dele* Em, tio...

Hollow: O que?

Ishida: Por que seu cabelo é branco?

Hollow: Porque é.

Ishida: Você é velhinho?

Hollow: Não sou velhinho, não.

Ishida: Então por que?

Hollow: Também não sei.

Ishida: Será que é síndrome carvajal, tio?

Hollow: Oi?

Ishida: Tio, você é burro?

Hollow: Vou te mostrar o burro...

Ishida: Como assim?

Hollow: O que eu quis dizer foi que eu posso te provar que eu não sou burro. E nem velhinho.

Ishida: Como?

Hollow: Com o teste do beijo.

Ishida: Como é?

Hollow: Assim: você faz biquinho, fecha os olhos e encosta sua boca na minha.

Ishida: Tá. *fecha os olhos e dá um selinho no Mano Hollow* E agora?

Hollow: E agora você me diz se gostou. Se foi bom eu não sou velhinho nem burro.

Ishida: Tio, você é burro mesmo, né?

Hollow: ... Por que agora?

Ishida: Porque eu nunca fiz isso antes. Como eu vou saber se foi bom ou não?

Hollow: Faz de novo então. Aí você vai poder julgar.

Ishida: Tio, você acha que eu sou burro que nem você?

Hollow: Você é uma criança bem chata, sabia?

Ishida: Mas é que se eu fizer de novo contigo vai dar na mesma.

Hollow: Ah, cala boca moleque. *puxa o rosto do Ishida e o beija*

Ishida: O_O

Hollow: *passa a língua pelos lábios do Ishida e sorri* Assim você fica quieto, né?

Ishida: Tio... Você vai querer fazer... comigo... a-aquilo?

Hollow: Vou. São as ordens. u_u

Ishida: Não! Por favor! Por favor! Não faz isso!

Hollow: Calma. Que desespero é esse?

Ishida: *olhando pra baixo* Eu tenho medo.

Hollow: *coloca uma mão na cabeça do Ishida e a balança, desarrumando o cabelo do mesmo* Eu estou aqui pra você não precisar ter medo de nada. Muito menos medo de mim, tá?

Ishida: Sério, tio? E se alguém tentar fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

Hollow: Eu pego o infeliz e como o couro dele.

Ishida: ... Tá.

Hollow: Você pode confiar em mim. Eu vou devagar, certo? *desce o Ishida do colo, levanta e se abaixa pra ele subir nas suas costas*

Ishida: Certo. *pula nas costas do Mano Hollow*

Hollow: Pelo menos no começo... *corre na direção do trocador*

Ishida: EEH? *começa a se debater* ME DESCE! ME SOLTAAA! Ç_Ç

Hollow: *entra no trocador com o Ishida nas costas*

Ishida: Tio? TIO, PARA! AAAH! ESCONDE!

Todos: *silêncio*

Aizen: Ishida Ryuuken?

Ryuuken: *tremendo* Que?

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ryuuken: *manda um olhar mortal pro Aizen e se levanta*

Isshin: *sentado do lado do Ryuuken* Isso, vai lá dar umas porradas nele que ele merece!

Ryuuken: *vira pro lado ficando de frente com o Isshin*

Isshin: O que? Quer ajuda?

Ryuuken: *dá um soco na cara do Isshin*

Isshin: QUE ISSO? *cai no chão*

Ryuuken: SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE NASCIDO, VOCÊ NÃO TERIA TIDO UM FILHO! SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE TIDO UM FILHO, ESSE HOLLOW NÃO EXISTIRIA! A CULPA É SUA! *chutando o Isshin*

_Então, né? Play._

Milkiee: Cena "entre tapas e beijos" do Ryuuken e Isshin.

_Pause. Que conveniente._

Isshin_: _*no chão ainda levando chutes* Tô mandando parar! Não vai parar? Então toma! *segura as pernas do Ryuuken e puxa*

Ryuuken: Me solta! *dando socos no Isshin*

Isshin: Tenta se soltar.

Ryuuken: Por essas e outras que você não devia nem ter nascido.

Isshin: Aham. Mas se eu não vou te visitar no seu hospital você fica triste que eu sei.

Ryuuken: Ah claro. Só se for por não ter em quem atirar minhas flechas.

Isshin: *levanta num pulo e para em pé com as mãos na cintura* Então fica mesmo triste!

Ryuuken: *dá um banda no Isshin e o prende entre as pernas* Que tal acabar com a minha tristesa te fazendo comer minhas flechas?

Isshin: Você sabe muito bem que tanto você quanto seu filhinho estão sem as pulserinhas mágicas. Suas intenções em cima de mim são outras, pode dizer.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ryuuken: *dá outro soco no Isshin, ajeita os óculos e levanta* Pra aprender a não falar idiotice.

Isshin: *com o nariz sangrando* Você faz isso porque não consegue mais fazer meu nariz sangrar sem ser assim.

Ryuuken: *ignora e vai sentar*

_Ok, isso foi bem mais tapas que beijos... Mas enfim..._

Ichigo: Espera, espera aí. Meu pai disse "não consegue mais"?

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Reflita sobre isso. Play._

Milkiee: Tousen, tu é tão chato que não consigo imaginar nada pra voce.

_Pause. Também não saberia algo pra ele. Fique triste, Tousen. _

Tousen: O que os olhos não vêem, coração não sente.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Então tá. Play._

Milkiee: Kira, confesse que tem um Death Note! Eu sei disso, que feio! D=

_Pause._

Kira: Um o que?

_Um Death Note. Caderninho que mata as pessoas que você escreve o nome, conhecendo o rosto. _

Kira: Eu não tenho isso. Se eu tivesse, eu teria matado o Aizen logo.

_Deixa de ser chato. É porque o Raito é conhecido como Kira. Mas ele é muito mais bonito, legal e inteligente que você. _

Kira: Entendi.

_Confessa logo._

Kira: Ah é. Eu tenho um... qual o nome mesmo?

Hollow: Death Note, cacete, Death Note! Que nervoso desse cara!

Kira: Ah é... Eu tenho um Death Note.

_Mano Hollow! o/ Cadê o Ishida? _

Hollow: Tá com meu rei discutindo o "mais" com os pais deles.

_Você chegaram a ouvir isso? Nem vi vocês saindo do trocador._

Hollow: Ele estava cansado o suficiente pra não reclamar da vida e eu sou silencioso sempre. 8D

_Aham, vamos fingir que é verdade pra seguir em frente. Play._

Mag Prince: *vestida de empregada com a roupa que o Kira não usou* Prontinha para o trabalho, Sousuke-cha~an!

_Pause. Você conseguiu mesmo uma empregada._

Aizen: Acontece quando se é Deus. Os subordinados surgem.

_Sei. Play. _

Mag Prince: Mano Hollow, sugiro que use a tática do Ichigo com o Ishida. Mesmo rosto e talz. Torço por você!

_Pause._

Hollow: Minha vez, minha vez! *-*

Ishida: De novo?

Hollow: A anterior só serviu pra me esquentar. Você pequeno não é o suficiente.

Ishida: ... Não quero.

_E? Não percebeu ainda que não importa o que você diga, você faz as cosias assim mesmo? Desista, Quincy-kun. *-*  
_

Ishida: Porque eu deveria?

_Porque nós vamos fazer um ano aqui em menos de um mês e nunca deu certo._

Ishida: Bom argumento.

_Obrigada. Então... Vamos?_

Ishida: "Vamos"?

_Quando eu digo "vamos", na verdade é "vai com tudo, Mano Hollow!" *-*_

Ichigo: Mudou de novo...

Hollow: Então, Quincy-kun...*aproximando a boca da orelha do Ishida*

Ishida: Não! *vira o rosto pro outro lado*

Hollow: *indo pro lado que o Ishida foi*

Ishida: *vai pra outro lado*

Hollow: *vai atrás de novo*

Ishida: *indo com o rosto de um lado pro outro pra fugir do Mano Hollow que vai atrás*

_Ih! Minha roupa rasgou._

Ishida: *vira pra trás* Onde?

Hollow: HA! *pula nas costas do Ishida*

Ishida: Desce de mim! *se balançando*

Hollow: *envolve os braços do Ishida com os seus impedindo-o de poder levantá-los*

Ishida: (Tch, lá vai)

Hollow: *morde uma orelha do Ishida e depois a outra*

Ishida: *cai de joelhos*

Hollow: *faz força pra frente fazendo o Ishida cair de quatro* BIG CHANCE!

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

Ishida: *vermelho; fecha os olhos com força*

Hollow: *sai de cima do Ishida*

Ishida: *ainda de quatro, olha pro Mano Hollow ajoelhado no chão*

Hollow: Com você tão infeliz assim nem tem graça. Com meu rei você não fica assim. u_u

Ishida: *abafa o riso com uma mão*

Hollow: Tá rindo de mim?

Ishida: *senta* Falando assim você parece uma menina com ciúme.

Hollow: Hã? E você falando assim parece querer que eu te bata.

Ishida: Não quero nada. u_u

Hollow: Então quer que eu te beije?

Ishida: Também não.

Hollow: *se joga por cima do Ishida fazendo-o bater as costas no chão* Então isso? *lambe e morde a orelha dele*

Ishida: *fecha os olhos e fica muito vermelho de novo*

Hollow: Fechou de novo? *falando bem perto da orelha do dele* Fica de olhos abertos, por favor.

Ishida: *abre os olhos devagar*

Aizen: Yaoi Forever.

Hollow: ... (Obedeceu! Ele obecedeu! Isso!)

Ishida: *sem fechar os olhos vê o Mano Hollow se aproximando para beijá-lo*

Hollow: *depois do beijo direciona o rosto ao pescoço do Ishida*

Ishida: *coloca uma das mãos na frente da boca do Mano Hollow*

Hollow: O que? Muita gente aqui?

Ishida: *assente*

Hollow: Certo. *levanta e estende a mão pro Ishida*

Ishida: *segura a mão do Mano Hollow e levanta*

Hollow: (ele veio mesmo ç_ç) *emoção*

Aizen: *vai até o Ryuuken e dá um tapinha no ombro dele* É... Yaoi forever.

Ryuuken: *sem reação, vendo o Ishida entrar no trocador logo depois do Mano Hollow sorridente*

_E não é que deu certo, Mag-chan? Agora você pode ficar feliz que você não morre mais. Play._

Mag Prince: Renji, Hisagi, peguem o lindo amiguinho de vocês (Izuru, óbvio) e levem ele para o trocador. (deu para entender, neh?)

_Pause. Deu perfeitamente. *-*_

Kira: Mas o trocador está, er, sendo usado já, né?

Gin: Que pena né, Izuru? Agora você não vai poder fazer.

Rukia: E aquele outro ali bem do lado do antigo?

Todos: EH?

Aizen: *guardando a Kyouka Suigetsu disfarçadamente* Yaoi Forever.

Renji: Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu quase nunca apareço e quando apareço é pra fazer essas coisas.

Byakuya: Renji.

Renji: Mas Taichou!

Byakuya: Renji.

Renji: Taichou, eu sei que são as regras mas...

Byakuya: Renji!

Renji: Fala, Taichou.

Byakuya: Yaoi forever.

Renji: ... Hai. *abaixa a cabeça e vai pro outro trocador*

_Não é que ele foi mesmo?_

Aizen: *guarda a Kyouka Suigetsu de novo* Eu disse.

Byakuya: ...

Hisagi: Não tem jeito né, Kira? Vamos?

Kira: *suspira* Pelo visto não... *vai pro trocador com o Hisagi*

Aizen: *vai até o Gin e dá um tapinha no ombro dele* É... Yaoi forever.

Kon: Ele faz mesmo questão de implicar com todo mundo.

_Kon, parcêro! Falaê. _

Kon: Só assim pra eu aparecer, né? Todos esquecem de mim.

_Own, tadinho... Agora senta pra gente continuar. Play._

Nara Yasmin:Aizen dançar mambo, com direito a maracas

_Pff... pfff... Pause. _

Gin: Que bom né, Aizen-taichou, que escolheram um estilo de dança que combina contigo? Afinal o Mambo é de Cuba, o idioma de Cuba é o espanhol e você adora espanhol.

Aizen: Calado. Muito corajosa, essa menina. Colocar Aizen-sama para dançar com maracas é quase suicídio.

_Não, não. Não é, não. E outra "Aizen-sama", né? Aham, vai lá Atobe. [Atobe: capitão do time de tênis da Hyotei, sua escola. Refere-se a si mesmo dizendo "ore-sama". Personagem de Tennis no Oujisama]_

Aizen: Calada você também.

_Tch._

Aizen: Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Que?

Aizen: Dance comigo.

Grimmjow: QUE? Por que eu? Chama o Ulquiorra! Eles faz tudo que você manda mesmo!

Aizen: Mas eu quero que você dance comigo. Venha, vamos trocar de roupa.

_Ele tem sempre que ser superior a alguém. É muito ego pra uma pessoa só. _

Aizen e Grimmjow: *voltam de calça preta e camisa de manga cheia até os cutuvelos com um nó na parte de baixo*

Ichigo: *olha pro Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: *de camisa azul* Que é?

Ichigo: *começa a rir*

Grimmjow: ICHIGO, MALDITO! *se prepara pra ir bater nele*

Aizen: *de camisa vermelha* Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Que é?

Aizen: Suas maracas. *estende*

Grimmjow: *pega olhando pro Ichigo rindo mais ainda*

Aizen: Pronto?

Grimmjow: Não.

Aizen: Ótimo. 1, 2, 3! *começa a dançar* Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: *tentando acompanhar os passos do Aizen*

Aizen: *Dançando perfeitamente*

Grimmjow *tentando imitar*

Aizen: *joga as maracas pro alto, ajoelha no chão, as agarra e levanta os braços*

Grimmjow: *levanta os braços*

Aizen: *fica em pé e limpa os joelhos* Vê? É por isso que eu mando e você obedece. *dá suas maracas pro Grimmjow*

Grimmjow: ... *olha pro Ichigo ainda rindo; taca as quatro maracas nele e vai sentar*

_Pediu, Ichigo. Play. *-*_

Nara Yasmin: Aizen (depois de dançar) voltar a falar "yaoi forever" até alguém pedir pra ele parar.

_Pause_.

Aizen: Ué.

_As pessoas gostam de te ver falando isso, Aizen. Afinal, seu nome é SOUsUKE! *não esqueceu*_

Aizen: As pessoas gostam de ver minha presença a todo momento. E que me taque a primeira pedra quem acha que eu estou errado.

Todos: ...

Aizen: Assim que eu gosto.

Gin: Será que o fato de não ter pedras aqui deve ser levado em consideração, Aizen-taichou?

Aizen: Vá se meter com seu tenente Izuru que é gentinha pra você.

Gin: Eu não te dei muita atenção mas estou certo de ter ouvido "meter" e "Izuru" na frase, então por enquanto vou deixá-lo em paz.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Play._

Nara Yasmin: TODO MUNDO, SEM EXEÇÃO vai ser cobaia do Mayuri =3

_...Pause. _

Todos: *olhando pra mim*

_Que sacanagem..._

Mayuri: Perfeito! Vou usar cada um de vocês para ver de onde vem a variabilidade de poderes.

_Que mau lhe pergunte... E eu?_

Mayuri: Você, eu vou abrir o cérebro pra ver de onde você tira as coisas que escreve.

_OH MY! E agora, gente?_

Hollow: Não vou deixá-lo fazer isso!

_Mano Hollow! *-*_

Hollow: Vou te proteger, Quincy-kun! *pega o Ishida nos ombros e corre*

_..._

Aizen: Yaoi forever._  
_

Toushirou: Nós temos juntar forças e... Que cheiro é esse?

Matsumoto: Agora que você disse, Taichou, eu também estou sentido.

Hisagi: Eu também!

Kira: Está me deixando tonto.

Ukitake: Kurotsuchi-tacihou, o que é essa fumaça saindo de seu... *desmaia*

Aizen: Ótima escolha de personagem pra descobrir de onde vem o cheiro.

_Desculpa._

Todos: *desmaiando aos poucos*

(...)

_Ai... *acordando*_

Hollow: Até que enfim. Até pra acordar você tem que ser lerda.

_Minha cabeça..._

Ishida: Todos estão reclamando de dor em algum lugar. Eu prefiro não comentar a minha.

_Sei. E o Mayuri? Cadê?_

Hollow: Está falando sozinho faz um bom tempo.

_Melhor então nem interromper... Play._

Nara Yasmin: Ichi nii... te acho um personagem sem graça '-'

_Pause. _

Ichigo: Por que? D:

Ishida: Ainda pergunta.

Ichigo: Cala a boca, Ishida. Quer que eu te bata?

Hollow: Tenta a sorte.

Aizen: Yaoi forever.

_Tá, tá, gente. Calma. Paz e amor. Vamos continuar. Play._

Nara Yasmin: Kon, quero que você faça um voto de castidade, e não pode fazer (ou pensar) algo pervetido.

Kon: EH?

_Não pode._

Kon: Mas!

_Kon._

Kon: Tch. (Vocês não mandam na minha mente mesmo)

_Nem pensar._

Kon: Como?

_Sua cara de tarado disse tudo. u_ú_

Kon: (Então se eu pensar sem mudar de expressão...)

_Kon._

Kon: Que?

_Sem pensar!_

Kon: Mas como?

Hollow: Porra! *pisa no Kon fazendo sair do corpo, pega a bolinha e guadar no bolso* Pronto.

_Ou isso. Play._

Nara Yasmin: Bya-kun... casa comigo? *-*

_Pause._

Byakuya: Não.

Rukia: Isso, nii-sama!

_Calada. Um pedido, é um pedido, Bya-chan... E pedidos são regras. Né não, Nara-chan? Portanto vai ter que casar._

Byakuya: E como eu me casaria aqui?

_Quando sair, dã._

Ishida: Então a gente vai sair daqui?

_Hum... É..._

Ishida: Isso! *-*

_... Vamos ter que fazer o casamento aqui dentro, tem problema não né, Nara-chan? _

Ishida: No fundo eu sabia...

_Então. Pelos problemas do meu computador..._

Hollow: Que aconteceram por você ser lerda.

_Pelo fato de eu só poder escrever muito pouco e de madrugada..._

Hollow: Por você ser lerda.

_Pelo fato de eu ter ficado de recuperação em física..._

Hollow: Por você ser lerda.

_E pelo fato deu ter viajado tanto no Natal quanto no ano novo... _

Hollow: Por vo...

_Mano Hollow._

Hollow: Eu?

_VAI A MERDA!_

Hollow: Posso levar o Quincy-kun?

_SAI!_

Hollow: Quincy-ku~n! Ela deixo~u! (8)

_Como eu dizia, por esses motivos eu vou parar essa parte por aqui. Até. *-*/_

Aizen: Yaoi forever._  
_

-XXX-

Byakuya: Demorar tanto para fazer uma tarefa tão simples, tsc. [Vai nessa, Bya-chan!] Pessoas como essa não passam de lixo.

Todos: *olham pro Ulquirra*

Ulquiorra: ...

Todos: *olhando*

Ulquiorra: ...

Todos: *olhando*

Ulquiorra: ...

Todos: *olhar fixo*

Ulquiorra: Que?


End file.
